Calm Before the Storm
by rayluva4
Summary: Kai Hiwatari wanted a new life.He didn't want to boost cars,take on his grandfather's business or be around his cheating exgirlfriend anymore.Two years later and she needs his help with a big heist.Looks like he has no choice but to go back one more time
1. Prologue

I do not own Beyblade or the characters.

Rated M for potty mouths.

Real Summary:

Kai Hiwatari in the past two years has:

1.) retired from boosting cars,

2.) been cheated on by his ex-girlfriend,

and 3.) ran away from his psycho grandfather.

But now because of his (annoyingly) kind-hearted friends, he's back helping his (cheating) ex-girlfriend get together a big boost before she gets herself killed (not that he would mind...) and all within the risk of having his (crazy) jackass of a grandfather finding out he's back.

In Kai Hiwatari's opinion his life hasn't been all that great so far.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Prologue: A Minute Difference**

_I'm frightened by what I see,_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come._

_Immobilized by my fear, _

_And soon to be blinded by tears._

_-Evanescence - "Whisper" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Could you be any louder? "

"What? You're the only one making any noise with that loud whisper of yours."

"I'm talking about your feet."

"What about them - go right down this hall."

"I'm talking about you dragging them like a fucking zombie, Ana, stop."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are, I can hear them."

"Whatever - it's the fifth office on the left after this turn - if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be having this opportunity right now, so shut up - no you idiot, I said the fourth."

"You said the fifth."

"I meant the -"

"Stop. Camera down the hall."

I ran right into my brother's back and swore rather loudly as I stumbled and glared at the back of his black ski mask covered head. Blond tuffs of his hair were peeking from the bottom of it. Does he not know how goofy that looks?

"Let me see the pick." He was watching the camera carefully from his crouched position behind the safety of the corner. He held out his hand behind him. I reached into the back pocket of my black jeans and pulled out a small silver lock pick and handed it to him.

"Gabe, what are you -"

Without warning, Gabriel launched himself down across the hall towards the fourth office while the camera was turned. He slid all the way to the office door on his knees where he quickly played around with the pick and lock on the door. Just as the camera was turning back, Gabriel slid open the office door and hid inside.

What an idiot. And he tells me that I need to cool it? Whatever. He's such a hypocrite.

The camera was looking down the now deserted hallway. I didn't dare look around the corner again and risk getting caught on tape by the stupid thing, so instead I looked at Gabe. Inside the safety of the office, he was holding up a hand, signaling me to wait. He cocked his head to the side and slowly peered out of the office window to watch the camera.

I was ready the moment the lens turned away again and Gabe signaled me to go. I dashed across the hall and gracefully slide into the office.

I looked around the dark room, letting my eyes adjust, and my adrenaline pounding heart calm down. A light colored wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with two plush customer chairs in front, one of which I'd sat in hours earlier. I remembered the nice, plump, fair haired salesman who had negotiated prices of a car in here with me. Too bad I wasn't the least bit interested in the prices he was rattling off and more of the large box of car keys behind him. This was the box that Gabe was looking at right now. This was the box that held all the car keys of the brand spanking new cars sitting outside. All these keys - keys to a couple hundred grand machines I might add - and all within our reach.

Oh yeah. There was no way he could complain about me after I did such an amazing job of getting us this far. That's right Gabe. Who got the layout of the dealership? Me. Who located the office containing all the keys in the whole damn place? Me again. And who got us into said dealership after every pencil pusher here had gone home? Oh, yeah…_me_.

"Which ones?"

I pushed the sleeve of my black shirt up and the edge of the black glove of my right hand down to glance at what I'd written there earlier.

"Six-oh-four and six-oh-nine," I recited back.

While Gabe was looking through the keys, I continued looking around the room. On this man's desk - damn what was his name? - there was a picture frame that held a plain-faced, curvy woman in her late thirties smiling back a the world. Behind her was the ocean and a setting sun. Lucky bitch.

Wow. Now that I really looked around, I could see that she was all over the place. Big, small, wide, narrow frames, close ups, and full body shots of this woman posing at different places. She wasn't even that great to look at but this guy obviously thought so. She had a pleasant face I guess, but nothing spectacular.

My eyes roamed around some more as I waited. In the corner of the room there was a very green and healthy looking plant. This guy really knew how to pamper his plants just as much as he did the girl in the photo.

Jeff! That's what his name was!

"Alright, let's go." Gabe was smiling at me like he'd just won a mini lottery - and really, if you thought about it, he sorta had…or, well he was holding a pair of keys that belonged to something that was worth a mini lottery…

Almost the instant he turned to give me this winning smile, it faded, because around us an alarm started wailing and a red light started flashing from all the built in security systems.

"Fucking shit," Gabe hissed, flying around to see how he'd set off the alarm. Under the flashing red light of the security system we could both see the little clear, round sensors surrounding the inside of the box.

Neither of us bothered to hide from the camera anymore on our hasty way out of the office, and then purposely just used the front door on our way out because really there was no point to hide anymore. Might as well make life a little easier.

"Nice going, _Gabe_," I sneered as we walked through the darkness across the parking lot. I couldn't help it. It was too great an opportunity to pass up.

My brother arrogantly ignored me, and instead mumbled harshly to himself. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear the sirens wailing their approach.

We quickly walked along the rows of many expensive flashy cars and already I was sweating. Damn it got humid around here -by here I meant the west coast of California - but the air also had that smell and feel like it was going to ran. Up head I could see the two winners I'd chosen for us on my trip here this morning. As we approached, Gage threw me a set of keys and then walked to the third car down from me, flashing the lights of a fire engine red Audi TT 3.2 convertible as he unlocked it.

Wait just a second…I picked that car out specifically for me!

"Why do you get the convertible?" I whined.

"Because I'm older."

"Well obviously I'm smarter since I didn't get us caught, so I think I should get the TT."

"Looks like your SOL. Get in the car."

What was with older brothers and their egos? I swear even if I could take it, burn it, drown it, rip it apart and spit on it, bury it in China, whatever, it wouldn't matter. He'd still have enough of it to feed Africa with.

Well, screw him and his testosterone.

I unlocked my silver car and got in, settling down into the squeaky leather seats of the wonderfully smelling car. Yes, besides the smell of gasoline, wet paint, apple pie, and new car parts, I like the smell of brand spanking-ass new car. Especially the smell of a brand spanking-ass _hundred grand _new car.

I started up the machine. Underneath the hood, the engine roared to life, sending my Audi R8 into a frenzy of vibrations that soothingly rolled up my spine.

Fuck yes.

My foot twitched over the accelerator and my fingers started drumming against the wheel, itching to see what this car could do.

To my right, Gabe was already reversing out of this parking spot, peeling out as he shifted gears with such force that he went hurling over the lot and toward the exit. The top was down and he was waving at me to get my ass moving.

Ugh. Damn him and his convertible that was suppose to be mine.

I backed out of the lot and made it onto the city roads. I shifted gears, controlling the Audi as I smoothly weaved in and out of the slow moving cars around me and followed Gabe.

"_I wasn't sure if you were ever going to get your ass outta there_."

I jumped when the small walkie-talkie on my hip suddenly quivered to life by his voice. With my free hand I picked it up and tartly responded, "Bite me."

In front of me, Gabe turned a corner with one hand in the air, flipping me off. I snorted. What a showoff.

We were only on this road for a few more minutes before the walls and windows of the buildings around us started to reflect the red, blue and white lights of the cop cars who'd caught up with us. The loud wailing sirens triggered more excitement in me and soon by body was again housing thousands of tiny veins pumping adrenaline to my heart and limps.

"_Ready to lose them_?"

"Ready when you are…meet up at 4th and Darr in, oh…five minutes?"

"_Sure. Loser who couldn't shake them buys lunch for the week."_

As soon as his answering words sprouted from the walkie, I shifted down a gear, made a sharp left away from Gabe, shifted again, and starting speed down a side street with four cops in my wake.

In my R8, I maneuvered passed the light traffic of cars going the same way. I smirked at the noisy cars behind me in my rear view mirror; I knew exactly were I was going to loose them at. Suckers.

About a mile down, I merged into a busy highway where traffic was heavier. I didn't have much of a problem moving between cars - my Audi responded almost immediately to my sharp jerks and turns - but the cops behind me had a little more trouble keeping up.

I pushed the car faster. Up ahead I saw the small break I'd been looking for. It was a narrow piece of concrete that connected either side of the highway. Shifting down, I jerked the car through two lanes of traffic, and spun it through the small pathway, my tires squealing, and successfully into the opposite side of the highway.

I heard angry and panicked honking and even a few sounds of the colliding of metal. I looked into the side mirror to find that only two of the four cop cars had made it.

Wow. Kudos to them.

Coming up on my right I saw the familiar exit next to Pizza Hut. My foot never lifting from the petal, I sped onto the ramp, and immediately took another sharp right and then a left into an alley way, almost side-swiping my beautiful Audi on the last, almost impossible, turn. I slammed on my breaks and quickly killed the lights to wait.

Sure enough, moments after, the cops whizzed by the opening of the alley. I waited a little longer before turning the lights and car back on. Cautious, I backed out and went the same way I'd come in.

I hurried to the designated meeting spot that was located on the outskirts of town. Pulled into a dark and deserted parking lot, Gabe was already waiting for me; he'd obviously lost his cops too.

I rolled down my window and leaned outside just as he was starting his convertible back up.

"I guess we pay for our own lunches this time," I shrugged, pulling off my ski mask I obviously didn't need anymore, and tossed it into the passenger seat. I was already feeling less bitter about not getting the convertible. I was starting to warm up to the other Audi I was sitting in, because now we'd had a good run together, and this baby drove beautifully.

"Guess so," Gabe answered, and then suddenly his eyes narrowed and he was staring hard at my face. "What is that?"

"What?" I asked alarmed. I could swear he was staring at my face. Did I have something on it?

He leaned forward looking disgusted.

"You have a hole in your nose."

Instinctively, I reached for my nose, brushing against the small, hard diamond on the side of it. My worry disappeared and I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"It's a nose ring, moron."

"When the hell did this happen?"

I shrugged, "A couple days ago, I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"That's gross," he answered, leaning back into his car and shifting gears. His convertible rolled forward; obviously he didn't want to talk about my _'horrible' _nose piercing anymore.

"Common let's go home."

He led the way, taking a right down Darr, and heading for the small, hilly highway off the coast that led to our house in the California hills. And no, I don't mean that upscale, rich ass subdivision, where people thought they were too good to mow their own lawns. I mean the isolated hills of forest and rock outside the city, where we mowed our own grass, thank you very much.

I rolled down the rest of my windows as we sped down the only part of the flat road before we hit the really hilly stuff and the coast off to the left. The wind whooshed from the windows and blew my long dark brown hair around me, releasing it from it's pervious rolled up position that made it easier to conceal inside the mask.

In the distance, over the height of the many hills and tress, the humid sky lit up with a charge of lightening.

Gabe sped up to a hundred and ten miles an hour and kept climbing. Obviously he was feeling the same restlessness I was to run these cars and see what they could do.

He kept gaining speed as we neared the last seven miles of the flat road. My limbs were tingling with excitement, and my body felt so light that I thought it could be floating. The feeling of knowing you controlled this machine as you flew down the road was exhilarating. Knowing that your traveling at dangerous speeds. This was what I lived for. Not for the jobs. Not for the money. Not for that fact that if I didn't do the jobs, I'd probably be killed.

I did it because of the excitement. The danger. The speed. Because I loved fixing cars and pimping them out, making them my own creations. Because I loved to be around some of the most expensive, fast, and rare cars you could get around here.

Gabe had also taken his mask off and the high speed wind was ruffling through his blond hair. Over the roar of my engine and the occasional sound of thunder, I heard his whoops of excitement.

I thought I was enjoying this…I think he was more. Little _too_ much.

Seeing an opportunity to bug him, I picked up my walkie and pressed the side button before talking into it.

"You need a girl. This is pathetic." _Click_.

"_I have Sheryl." _

I rolled my eyes, putting the microphone back to my lips. "I don't mean that car you work on night and day, I mean a real flesh and blood woman. You know, boobs…ass…" _Click. _

Gabe didn't respond for a couple seconds. _"When I find her, I'll find her. I'm not worried about it. For right now I have Sheryl, the jobs, and you. That's enough for me."_

I smiled, a bit speechless. I didn't know whether to poke more fun at the big teddy bear, or think it was sweet.

Alright fine. It was really sweet.

Gabe annoyed and frustrated me six out of the seven days of the week. He made me so mad sometimes I thought I would punch a Gabe sized hole in the wall. His habits, like leaving toenail clipping all over the bathroom floor, infuriated me to no end until I wanted to shove the clippings down his throat. And some times he said things that hurt me.

He watched over me, protected me. Made sure I had enough to eat by the end of the day. Called to see when I was coming home after being out until four in the morning. Bailed me out of trouble countless times. He knew me better then anyone else.

He was a good guy. A good brother. I owed him more then I realized.

We were nearing the end of the flat stretch of road. I knew this because of the small flashing red light up ahead, indicating a four way stop. Like a lot of stops out here, most people ran them because usually you didn't see anyone at the stop light at the same time you were.

Gabe's foot didn't come off the petal, and I followed a bit behind just in case he decided to stop suddenly, which he like to do to see of I was paying attention sometimes. It was annoying because I would have to slam on my breaks and swerve to miss him. I would yell at him, but he just laughs at me.

We neared the flashing intersection and Gabe tapped on his breaks a little. Maybe he was smart enough to realized going through any intersection at a hundred and fifty miles an hour was a bad idea.

We slowed down to ninety.

It was still to fast to go through, what was he thinking?

"Hey, slow it down, this is still an intersection, you know." _Click. _

Gabe's head disappeared as he bent over to retrieve something that had fallen, or well, that's what it looked like to me. He probably dropped the walkie.

We were close to intersection, we hadn't slow down but maybe by ten miles per hour, and Gabe's head was still hunched over, when I saw headlights coming from the right of the four way stop. A large cargo truck appeared and stopped, only to continue to pull out and make the left towards us.

The slow moving body of the big truck wasn't going to clear the intersection before we got there. We were going way too fast. Gabe's head was still down.

"Gabe," I warned into the walkie, trying to get his attention, "look up, slow down."

I started breaking. Gabe's head remained down, searching, reaching for his walkie talkie.

I slammed on my breaks. The tires of the Audi squealed in pain and my torso jerked forward and hit hard back into my seat as I came to an abrupt stand still. I watched, my eyes wide and my heart hammering with panic as Gabe kept going.

One hand went straight to the horn, the other to the walkie.

"GABRIEL!"

He finally looked up.

Some people claim that when they are watching something tragic happening, that time slows down. Some say that time speeds up.

Time for me did both.

At first it was slow. Like God wanted me to witness every single second, to punish me, no doubt, for my crimes.

The squealing of the tires of his last, panicked attempt to break cut through my heart like a hot iron knife. The sounds of metal colliding sent a painful pulse straight though my brain and my hands started shaking.

Gabe's Audi TT ran head first into the back wheels of the tuck; it crumbled and shattered on impact.

Then everything sped up into fast forward.

I watched, my eyes froze into shock, as my brother's body was thrown from the car, hit the truck with sickening force and fell onto the pavement.

The shear force of the speed at which Gabe had been traveling, caused the truck's body to roll over off it's wheels and onto it's side, creating another loud crash as it hit the ground.

It took my shocked brain a second to register what had just happened.

I fumbled to find the gear shift. My hands finally wrapped around the control stick, I shifted into first, second and then third gear as I clumsily steered toward the wreckage.

The air smelt of exhaust, smoke, and a bit of salt from the ocean. Broken glass and pieces of metal were everywhere. My whole body was shaking as I slammed on my breaks and stumbled out of the car near the crushed Audi TT.

Gabe's blood pooled around him. It led to his head where it was flowing from a large crack in his skull.

Crimson blood matted to his blond hair and his dark clothes.

His limbs were twisted in a way I knew wasn't normal.

I stared, horrified, at my brother's body.

No. This wasn't- no, he had to be alive still.

Against my will, my knees buckled. A hand instinctively flew to my mouth and my stomach heaved sporadically, but nothing ever came up. I coughed and choked violently instead.

I leaned over him.

And then scrambled to get back up.

His dark blue eyes were open, staring passed me, frozen into what I guess was shock when he'd hit the truck.

Terrified tears started to fall from my own eyes.

A sob heaved from my chest and out my mouth, and once that started, I found that I couldn't stop.

Heaving with sobs and barley able to see through my tears, I knelt back down next to him. I reached over and with my still gloved, trembling hands, I closed his eye lids, smearing the blood over his face and getting it on my black gloves.

I had never hurt this much in my entire life. I literally felt like I was also bleeding from the head. The pain was filling my body so completely that I was surprised I hadn't passed out.

The heavens opened up and let loose fat, wet drops of rain.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my self and cried too.

Why?

I needed him.

Everything had been fine. Five minutes ago, I had a brother.

Now I was alone.

And I was screaming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Good or no? Remember, this is just a prologue, you've got a whole story ahead of you.

I've written almost all of the story out already and will be posting every Monday, except for the next chapter, that'll come in a few days because this was a prologue.

Please tell me what you think.

---rayluva4


	2. Those Who Deserve Bad Things

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, _I_ was close to tears when you said I wrote fantastically. I don't think anyone has ever told me those words before. Just thought I'd share that. I was really excited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 1: Those Who Deserve Bad Things**

_I sold my soul to the open road, _

_You'll find me in the same spot believe me I could never stop, my life's turned upside down,_

_ Meet me out past these train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back, your right and I was wrong, _

_This town will be the downfall of us all._

_-A Day to Remember - "Downfall of Us All"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Exams sucked.

That was the only thing on Kai's mind as he walked from his Advanced Physics II class towards his dorm.

Well, that and the fact that even when he was in class, Maggie wouldn't stop texting or calling him.

Did the blond not know what a one-night stand was?

Kai, irritated now that he was thinking about the girl, switched his books to his left hand and with his right undid the top button of his light blue shirt around his neck, and loosened the dark blue tie.

Ah, the school uniforms of the St. Patrick's University for Prestigious Young Men. Wonderful.

His phone was suddenly vibrating against his leg. He reached into the pocket of his light kaki pants and pulled out an iphone touch.

God help him, if this was Maggie again…

Tyson?

Oh great, the next in line of people he didn't want to talk to right now.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey buddy! Remember what today is_?"

Kai waited.

"…_My birthday! Or did you forget?"_

Fuck.

"_So are you coming over to celebrate or what?"_

"No."

"_Why!?" _Tyson's voice had taken on that whining tone that Kai hated. A lot.

He sighed, already getting a pain in his head. "Exams."

"_Fuck exams, dude! You know you'll pass them. Just come over for a few hours, you know you want to. I've invited some girls too, and god knows after going to an all dude college, you need some female company."_

Kai abruptly shut his phone and continued his walk through the lush, clean, and not to mention _expensive_ courtyard that was apart of St. Patrick's many miles of campus.

The shining sun and the light breeze of southern California's coast did nothing to lighten Kai's mood. He had teachers, exams, Maggie, and now Tyson on his case.

It's not like he hated Tyson or anything, who - he hated to admit sometimes- was one of his best friends, he was just annoying as hell, and loud.

Luckily, his dorm residence was close to most of his classes, usually only a fifteen minute walk, because today was one of those days when he just wanted to go inside, study and then sleep for the rest of the day. He just wasn't in the mood for the sunny weather or annoying people.

Once at his dorm building - a long, modern, six story brick residence, where only half of the students of St. Patrick's stayed - he took the stairs up to the fourth floor and walked to room 422. Yes, they did have elevators, but Kai hated elevators. Were people really so damn lazy that they couldn't take a few stairs up to their rooms? And besides, when you were in an elevator, you were usually trapped in there with a complete stranger who felt it was their duty to talk to you, and Kai didn't particularly enjoy stuff like that.

Ray Kon, Kai's roommate and long time friend, was walking out of the bathroom just as Kai was coming into the dorm.

With only a white towel around his waist, Ray came out of the bathroom and walked straight to his bedroom which was the room next to Kai's.

"Hey Hiwatari," the dark haired, twenty-one year old greeted.

Kai nodded, closing the door behind him. Their dorm, just like all the other dorms, was extremely nice for a university. But then again, this was St. Patrick's. Everything was nice here, and it should be considering how much the students paid to attend the school.

The dorm was shared by only Kai and Ray. It consisted of one large bathroom, a sitting room that included a large T.V (courtesy of Kai), a couch, a couple chairs, a stereo and an awesome sound system (also curtsey of Kai), a desk with a university computer, and a small 'kitchen' with a refrigerator and a wrap around counter. Then they each got their own bedrooms connected to the sitting room, where they got a bed, a dresser, a closet, and another private desk to work at.

Their dorm was almost like a small suite at a hotel.

"Are you going over to Tyson's?" Ray yelled from inside his bedroom.

Kai set his books down by the door, walked over to the couch, and flopped down on it.

"I'm studying for exams," he answered.

"You're seriously going to study?" Ray come out his room wearing dark jeans and a white shirt.

"Yep."

"Why?" Ray asked. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Your doing so good in all of your classes that even if you somehow failed your tests - which is unlikely - you'd still pass."

"Why aren't you staying to study? Aren't you here on scholarship?"

Ray shrugged carelessly. "I've kept my scholarship up for three years now, I'm not worried about them kicking me out," he said, "besides I've already started studying. One night out isn't going to kill me, and it won't kill you either."

Kai groaned.

"Common, we haven't seen Tyson and Max in months."

"I wouldn't mind going a little longer."

"Kai, it's his nineteenth birthday."

"So?"

Ray sighed. "Whatever, but I'm going."

The shrill sound of the dorm phone ringing suddenly filled the room. Ray got up and walked over to the kitchen counter where they kept it.

"Don't pick it up," Kai warned.

"Why? It could be Tyson or Max about the party," Ray asked, confused at Kai's request.

"It's Maggie." Kai was absolutely sure of it. And it wasn't because he was some sort of physic either. Maggie was hot, but she was predictable…and since she called his cell every ten goddamn minutes, she probably figured he was done with classes by now and should try his dorm.

Ray looked over at the caller I.D and smirked. "Yep, it's Maggie," he laughed, "are you sure you don't want me to pick up for you?"

"Fuck you," Kai growled.

The phone ran for a couple of minutes before the answering machine picked it up.

"_Hey boo, it's Mags_." Kai winced. He'd forgotten how high pitched and annoying her voice was. _"I know you must be busy and that's why you haven't been answering any of my texts, calls, or messages, but I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had last night….I want to see you again. I'm leaving this message to tell you that I'm coming over later tonight to make you dinner, and we can hang out and stuff. I hope that's ok! Love you, and see you later tonight!" _

It was quite for only a second before Ray started busting out laughing.

"Shoot me in the head," Kai growled, "that woman is persistent."

"You and _Mags_ have fun tonight, Hiwatari," Ray teased. He grabbed his car keys and wallet off the counter next to the phone and headed for the door.

"Oh hell no. I'd rather celebrate Tyson's birthday." Kai hopped off the couch, grabbed his own wallet and keys and walked passed Ray, who was laughing again, and out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ninety-five mile trip from Los Angles to Santa Barbra took Kai and Ray a solid hour and forty-five minutes. With the nice weather and low traffic, the trip went pretty easily.

Kai drove passed the Santa Barbra University to the resident apartments just a mile down from the school. He pulled in to the parking lot of the newest building and parked his black Ford SVT Mustang Cobra R next to what he recognized as Max's green VW Jetta. If there was one thing Kai was lacking it wasn't money, that was for sure. Thanks to the fortune his parents left for him, he could afford to go to St. Patrick's not on a scholarship and he could do it in style with his Mustang. Good thing the will was found when it was, or his bastard of a grandfather would have gotten it all.

To both Kai and Ray's surprise, on the other side of Max's car there was a fire-engine red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX, decked out with a spoiler, large shiny chrome wheels, and even body art in the shape of a blue dragon. Tyson always parked there next to his roommate Max, but there was no way that was his car.

"I know that car isn't his," Kai told Ray as he got out of his vehicle. "When's he going to learn?"

"Isn't he still on probation for his last grand theft auto?"

"Yeah, he is." Kai was pissed. Didn't that little bastard have any common sense anymore?

Ray and Kai walked up the stairs in the building to the second floor where they found room 269.

Without knocking, Kai waltzed right into the second floor apartment door that was Tyson's.

"Ray! Kai! I thought you weren't coming!"

Kai took in the dark haired college student that was his friend Tyson. He'd been lounging on the couch, beer in hand and a play station 3 controller in the other before Ray and him had walked in, and now Tyson was up and smiling widely at them.

"Nice car." Kai harshly replied.

Tyson bent over a large red cooler near the front door where they were standing and pulled out two cans of beer, handing them to both Ray and Kai. "Thanks," Tyson answered brightly.

When he looked up, Tyson saw the look Kai was giving him and immediately frowned, recognizing that look.

"I didn't steal it," he defended.

"Then where did you get it?"

Tyson's expression turned proud. "Made it," he huffed, "bought it used and cheap, and with Kenny's help, made it brand new again." He went back over to his spot on the couch and sat down. "Kenny's real good with car plans and layouts for fixing them up."

For the first time, Kai noticed the scrawny kid sitting next to Tyson who was sporting round glasses and stringy light brown hair. Obviously this was Kenny.

Kai nodded at him in acknowledgement, while Kenny gave him a friendly smile back.

"Anyway, long time, no see, Tyson," Ray smiled at his friend, "happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks!"

Ray went to go sit next to Kenny on the couch while Kai remained in the foyer. He looked around at the apartment. It may have gotten worse since the last time he was here. The foyer he was standing in opened up to the small living room where a rugged couch was currently being used, along with a large TV set up against the opposite wall which was only a couple feet away. On the left there was a narrow hallway that led to the beds and single bathroom. There were pizza boxes and beer and soda cans littered all over the neutral tan carpet. There was even a couple pairs of dirty socks and clothes thrown over the couch and pushed under the table the T.V was sitting on…and was that a bra?

Kai looked away. Ugh, gross images.

A high pitched fit of giggles suddenly came through the doorway that led into the kitchen on the right. Kai's blond friend Max come through into the living room laughing, with two girls - a blond with brown roots, and a light brunette - following him doing the same.

Max's face lit up when he saw Kai and Ray.

"Hey guys! Didn't think you'd make it."

"Hey Max, nice to see you," Ray greeted, getting up and slapping Max's hand with his own.

"Oh, yeah…Kai, Ray, this is Kate and Lyla." As he said this Tyson was smirking, and then behind his hand mouthed 'juniors' to both Kai and Ray.

The blond, Kate, and the brunette, Lyla, gave the boys flirtatious smiles, already looking very interested in who they were.

Kai wasn't paying attention to the girls though, he was too busy chuckling in disbelief at Tyson's last statement.

"What are two college juniors doing with three freshman?"

Lyla and Kate turned to Tyson and Max, looking a little confused.

"You're freshman?"

By now Tyson had dropped his controller and was trying to avoid eye contact with the apparently older girls. "Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"But you don't have to leave!" Max added quickly.

The girls looked each other, almost as if they were having some secret pathological conversation in their heads. A couple moments passed before they looked at Ray and Kai and said, "We'll stay if they are," and eyed them with cloy smiles.

Kai sighed. As long as they knew when to stop calling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carrying her shoes in one hand, Lyla quietly stepped over the sweet, but younger blond, careful not to wake him. The door was just behind him, and she made it there without waking him, but when she turned around to help Kate, she wasn't there.

"The kid's got my jacket!" she heard Kate whisper. Her blond friend was fruitlessly trying to pull her jean jacket out from underneath the sleeping Tyson who was snoring lightly on the floor against the couch.

"Hurry up," Lyla mouthed her impatience.

"I'm trying but Tyson has my fucking jacket!" Kate yanked again and finally the jacket came free, but not before Tyson moaned loudly.

Both girls froze. The dark haired freshman mumbled something incoherent, rolled over, brushing Kate's ankle, and then went still again.

Kate let out a sigh of relief. She slipped her jacket over her shoulders and made her way over to where Lyla was standing at the door. Not meaning too, Kate kicked the side of an empty beer can left on the floor, sending it flying across the room where it collided with two other cans.

Lyla flinched at the sound and glared at her friend who was frozen again.

"Really? Are you serious?" she hissed sarcastically.

Embarrassed, Kate continued with more caution. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. When she reached Max, Kate gratefully took Lyla's helping hand over the sleeping boy and made it safely to the door. They opened the apartment door and quietly shut it behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kai awoke with a start. His eyes opened automatically, but once the pain started, he quickly shut them with a groan; light had already penetrated through his retinas to his brain and now his head was pounding uncomfortably.

And what was that awful smell?

He groaned again and rolled over almost to fall off the couch he didn't realize he was on.

Ugh. He felt like absolute shit, kinda like what he imaged being run over would feel like.

Fuck. What the hell was that?

Against his better judgment, Kai opened his eyes. He needed to get out of the apartment and away from the stench, and unfortunately he had to open his eyes if he wanted to do that.

Max was lying face down in the foyer in front of the door. Ray was passed out in the chair next to him. Tyson was no where he could see and Kai was ninety-five percent positive those were Kenny's legs peeking out from the kitchen doorway.

Ok, fresh air. That smell was starting to make his stomach churn more then it already was.

Kai heaved himself up, swung his legs off the couch, and then hit something hard. It moaned in pain.

He looked over the edge of the couch to see Tyson on the floor against the couch, drooling, but still sleeping even after being hit on the head. Kai stepped over him and headed for the door, stumbling his way around boxes of pizza and several dozen cans of red bull and beer. The awful smell became stronger and almost unbearable as he passed by the bathroom. Kai didn't want to know what was rotting in there.

He managed to make it to the door and down the stairs without falling. Even though it was bright outside, which made his head pound even harder, at least it smelled better.

Kai walked over to his car and leaned against it. It had to be late morning by the looks of things. Cars drove passed on the road, college students were casually milling around the sidewalk through the campus spending a relaxing day outside.

Kai took in deep breaths of the fresh, warm air that was helping to clear his aching head. Bad idea to come to Tyson's, but it beat staying back at his dorm with Maggie and her mouth that never stopped moving. He wondered if she'd made good on her word and came to his dorm last night to find that he was out. Kai smirked. He could see her crestfallen face right now and her big green eyes confused as to why he wasn't around to see her. Maybe now she'd get the hint that he wasn't too fond of relationships, especially since the last one he'd been in - in it almost a year and a half actually- ended in a disaster.

Kai jumped, surprised when his phone started going off in his pocket. If this was Maggie, he was so not in the mood.

The caller I.D read UNKNOWN.

He let it ring, hesitating to answer it. What if it was Maggie trying a different number to call him from to see if he'd pick up? He wouldn't put it passed her to try something like that.

The phone continued ringing. The shrill sound was slicing through his brain and it was starting to get annoying.

"What," he snapped when it picked it up.

"_Kai_," came a low, calm familiar voice from the other end, "_don't hang up."_

Tala? What the hell? What could that bastard possibly want? Kai was surprised he even had the nerve to call him.

"Tala, what the fuck do you want." Kai was already regretting picking up.

"_Look, you know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't something important…"_

Kai waited, strumming his fingers against his car impatiently.

"…_.I got the _San Francisco Chronicle _today and thought you'd want to know what made the front page….Gabriel's dead."_

Kai's frowned. "What?"

"_It says that he was found dead last night, hit a truck. The car was a stolen Audi TT 3.2, which was traced back to one of the cars that was stolen at an Audi dealership the same night. Paper says he was suspected of hitting the truck going _fucking eighty_."_

Gabriel was dead? Kai couldn't really wrap his pounding brain around it. Not Gabe, not that crazy bastard.

"_Cameras at the dealership and cops involved in the chase after report that there was someone else involved with another car, an Audi R8, but the other thief hasn't been found yet." _Tala continued and then sighed. Kai could hear the exhausted sadness in his voice. _"I would've called Ray, but I've lost his number. I was hoping you could pass this on." _

Kai's head was working hard against his headache, trying to come up with the possible consequences this news brought. Ray would go back to help, that meant Max and Tyson would too, and then his grandfather would eventually find out, and then everything would be shot to hell.

"_Kai?"_

"Yeah, still here," he muttered.

"_Look, I know your still upset with Ana, but this is important. Can you tell Ray?" _Tala asked, almost begged, which Kai had never heard the proud Valkov do. "_I don't know how much trouble she's in with your grandfather yet, but I can guess it's going to be a shit load….I don't know what's going to happen, I mean your grandfather's fucking crazy, you know that."_

"Is that it?"

"_Yeah, tell Ray what happened and that I'm going over to talk to her, see what I can do."_

"Alright."

When Kai hung up, he almost didn't recognize the aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was worried for Ana. It was her problem, she could deal with it. It had nothing to do with him.

But Ray did need to know. Ana and Gabriel were his cousins after all.

Kai dialed Ray's cell. He could walk back up to the room himself, but he really wasn't feeling up to it. He just hoped Ray would wake up.

It took quite a few minutes before someone picked up.

"…_Hello_?"

It was almost humorous the way Ray's weak voice cracked groggily over the phone. But there was nothing funny about the current situation they were all about to be dragging into.

"It's Kai, I'm at my car. I need to talk to you. Now."

"_What? Why, what's wrong?"_

"Now."

After Kai hung up, it was only a couple minutes before Ray came through the building's front doors. If it was possible he looked even worse then Kai. He was sickly looking with pale skin, blood shot eyes, and heavy bags. All the horrible effects of a hangover.

As he got closer, Kai could tell he looked a bit alarmed by his urgency on the phone earlier. Ray stopped just a couple feet in front of him and waited.

Kai cleared his throat. How does one go about telling another that one of their family just died?

"Tala called," Kai started as casually as he could.

Ray's alarmed expression turned to one of awkward surprise.

"Oh, really? Wow, uh…what did he want?"

"Your cousin is dead."

Ray's eyebrows furrowed. "What, who-"

"Gabriel," Kai explained, "Collided with a truck last night in a stolen Audi going eighty. Tala said it's been all over the San Francisco news."

Much to Kai's surprise, Ray's face remained completely blank. Obviously Ray had been his friend too long if he was picking up on some of his traits. Or maybe the poor guy didn't know how to react to such news? Well, he better not start crying or wanting comfort or something, because that's where Kai drew the line. Kai was the type of guy to show his relationship with someone through his actions, not his words. Usually.

Ray's rigid face melted into a painful frown.

"And Ana?"

"Had the other stolen Audi they swiped that night, but she got away and so far the cops haven't traced anything back to her," Kai assured him.

Ray started slowly shaking his head back and forth like he couldn't believe it. His face was a mix of sudden anxiety and sadness. He put a hand up to his pounding forehead and closed his eyes.

Kai watched as Ray went still.

"I have to help," he mumbled after a while, "she's going to be in shit load of trouble." And he opened his eyes and starting nodding like he's made a decision about an argument going on in his head.

"Now wait a second…" Kai had a feeling this was going to happen. Was he the only one thinking about what it meant for them to go back?

Too late. Ray was already turned and headed back into the building mumbling something about Tyson and Max.

Shit. If those two knew, there was no turning back.

"Ray!" Kai yelled, running after him. He knew Ray was upset about loosing Gabriel - he was too, Gabe had been a good friend - but if he would just stop and think about the situation before telling the adrenaline junkie twins, maybe this could turn out ok.

Ray ignored Kai, following a couple flights behind him, and continued back to the room. He pushed open the door and started yelling at the college freshman to get up.

Since Max was closest to the door, Ray nudged him with his foot first, then Kenny halfway in the kitchen, even though he was already stirring, and finally Tyson next to the couch.

Loud moans and groans issued from the hung-over teenagers.

Almost the instant Kai entered the room, Tyson shot up: heavy eyes squinted, old drool crusted to his chin, and hair with a piece of pepperoni in it.

"Fuck!" Tyson cursed as he scrambled to get up, looking truly worried. He tripped around the room, running into things as he picked a couple of school books from the floor.

"Mr. Whikler if going to eat me alive for being late again…!"

Once all his books were gathered in his arms he rushed for the door in a hurry to reach his shoes, bumping right into Kai. Tyson was back on his ass in a second after Kai pushed him over.

"It's a Saturday, genius."

Tyson looked up at Kai with an expression of totally misunderstanding.

"Really?"

Kai scowled in annoyance. Was this kid serious?

"Oh."

Tyson relaxed and let himself pass out on the floor again. By now Max was starting to slowly get up, as was Kenny.

"What's that smell?" was the first thing that came out of Max's mouth when he finally sat up, his nose and face scrunched up on disgust.

Kai had forgotten about that in his attempt to get up here fast, but now that somebody mentioned it, the gut wrenching stench was back.

Ray ignored him.

"Get up," he ordered, "Tala called, something's happened in San Francisco."

Immediately both Max and Tyson were awake, or at least the most awake you can be after a night of alcohol. Kenny, unaware of the meaning, continued at his usual pace.

Ray walked over to the couch and collapsed with a sad sigh, and then told them what had happened.

As soon as he was done, Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Were going to San Francisco, amigos!"

"Yeah, we have to help," Max added.

This was what Kai was afraid of. Whatever. They could do whatever the hell they wanted. He wasn't a part of this. He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. And that's when he noticed that Max, Tyson and Ray were all staring at him.

"Are you coming, Kai?" Max asked.

Gently, Ray added, "If we want this job done, you know we need you."

"Yeah, just like old times!" Tyson yelled enthusiastically, ignoring or not noticing Kai's warning.

Kai glared at them, challenging them to explain why on god's green earth should he help this girl -this backstabbing bitch - out of a hole she dug herself into, and also whom he hadn't forgiven yet, he might add.

It only took the boys a second after seeing this look to understand that they were loosing footing with Kai. If they didn't start reasoning now this was all going to be shot to hell.

"I know you haven't forgiven her…but are you really going to let your grandfather win? Because you know damn well that's what's going to happen if we don't do something," Ray augured heatedly.

"She's your cousin, Ray, go without me…but Ana doesn't deserve my help," Kai replied darkly.

"Sometimes the people who deserve it the least, need it the most," Max countered.

Tyson nodded, "So what's it going to be?" he asked, "are you going to stay here and sit on your bitter ass, or are you going to swallow your pride and do something nice for someone else for once?"

Kai huffed. What the hell did Tyson know? What the hell did any of them know?

Tyson walked right up to Kai and glared hatefully. "You're a shit hole of a friend if you don't go… someone I know I wouldn't want around." And then a little lower he added, "As much as you want to hate her forever, you know you can't."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	3. I'm Not Broken, I Promise

Thanks to: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, and **marishka91**

**marishka91**, i loved your review! i love hearing whats going on in your mind when you read my story, for me it really lets me know that i'm doing my job, so thank you. As for your questions, i will only tell you that yes, they all used to steal cars together, except Kenny because he just met Tyson and Max a little while ago. The reason why everyone is surprised and alarmed that Tala called has to do with why Kai hates him....does that make sense? I hope it does later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Broken, I Promise **

"_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken._

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry."_

_-Evanescence - "Hello"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only after a handful of Advil PM did I finally fall asleep.

It was five a.m. I'd been awake for three hours since I'd gotten home. Four hours since it happened.

All I had wanted was to stop seeing it all play out again and again in my head. I knew my dreams wouldn't be much better, but hopefully better then what I was feeling.

Miraculously, I didn't dream at all. It was as if my brain had been too numb to create the usual pictures in my head this time. So for those wonderful four hours my mind was at peace. My body on the other hand was restless and I woke up around nine a.m., which was really disappointing because those damn pills promised me eight hours.

Damn pills, I didn't fell rested at all.

And the pictures where coming back, playing through all of last night.

Thinking the sound of the running water would calm me down, I got into the shower and stood under the head, letting the steamy water hit me. The hot water felt like it was bringing all traces of last night - the sweat, the dirt, the gasoline fumes - too the surface of my skin where it was washed away down the drain.

My brother was dead and I was the last of our family. Of course I had a couple relatives still living, but I meant the small family of Mom, Dad, Gabe, and me.

Now it was just me.

Me against Voltaire and Boris. Me against all the cars still left on the boost.

But I had no more tears left to cry. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe there's a reason we can only cry so much.

Through the running water and my loud consuming thoughts, I almost didn't hear the doorbell. If I had been in the upstairs bathroom I wouldn't have, but last night I couldn't even make it up to my own bed, just far enough to crash on the couch.

I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my self. Who the hell came all the way out here at nine in the morning?

When I left the bathroom, though the clear side window of the front door I could see the familiar navy blue uniform of a cop.

Normally, I would've been freaking out, but right now I wasn't feeling anything. The only reason for a cop to bother me out here was either because I was busted, or because they'd found Gabe's body and traced him back to me as a sibling. Or both.

One way to find out?

Yeah, I might have been feeling a little stupid. Who in their right mind would open their door to a cop after committing a grand theft auto the night before?

Exactly my point. You wouldn't.

I reached for the front door and opened it.

The man in the dark blue uniform and black combat books was handsome for being older. There was a silver badge on his chest the read _'Samuels'_. I also noticed that Samuels didn't seem the least bit taken back by my attire of a towel and wet hair, which lead me to assume he's seen worse. Instead he wore a grim expression; his mouth was set into a firm line, but his light brown eyes were soft.

"Are you Miss Anastasia Kon?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I think I was starting to realize the possible consequences of opening the door because my heart was pounding.

Samuels took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Miss, but your brother was found dead last night a couple miles into Darr road. He was involved in an accident with a truck."

It came suddenly: a choking sob from the back of my throat. Maybe I wasn't so numb after all. Maybe all it took was for someone besides myself to confirm that Gabriel, my brother, was dead.

In front of my eyes I was seeing the crash again; the moment that Gabe's car hit and his body went flying. In my ears; the screeching of shredding metal and squealing tires. Through my nose; the smell of smoke, gasoline, ocean salt, and death.

My hand flew to my mouth to stop the bile that was rising and I closed my eyes.

Even though it was obvious they'd found Gabe, doing an investigation and connected him back to me, I still wasn't ready for Samuels to bring everything I'd pushed to the back of my mind up to the very front again.

I hadn't noticed, but Samuels was gripping my arm, keeping me from falling as I leaned all my weight against the door frame. I had no more tears to shed in front of him, but that didn't mean that my heart didn't feel like it'd been ripped opened and set on fire.

"Miss Kon, are you ok? Do you need to sit?"

I shook my head no and tried to pull away. Once I found my balance and was sure I wasn't going to faint or puke, I straightened up while keeping a firm hold on the doorway.

At first Officer Samuels looked concerned, and then, after clearing his throat awkwardly, looked guilty.

"Look, I know this is a bad time, but I need to ask you some questions regarding your brother."

Ah, now we get down to the real reason he was here. Well, it was obvious I wasn't going to jail today or he would have brought friends and arrested me as soon as I'd opened the door. So it looked like we were going to talk about Gabe and if I knew anything of his criminal activities.

When Samuels decided I looked stable enough to continue he asked, "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

Last night before he ran into a truck at eighty and his body crashed onto the road.

"I year, maybe," I shrugged innocently, sniffling a bit for added effect. "My relatives and I don't keep in good touch with him. Once he moved out a couple years ago, Gabriel started to get into some shady things that my family nor I wanted to get mixed up in."

Samuels nodded knowingly. "The vehicle he was in last night was stolen from an Audi dealership, so it's obvious he's been getting into things he shouldn't." He pulled out a small hand held notebook from his chest pocket and a pen. He opened it up and scribbled some notes down.

"How old are you Miss Kon?"

"Nineteen. Twenty in about two weeks."

"The reports show that your parents are both deceased, can you confirm this?"

I nodded, "They are."

"And you live alone?"

I nodded again and he paused to write something else down.

"Do you know of anyone else who might have been very close to him? A girlfriend, a relative close by, a friend? There were actually two cars stolen last night and we're still trying to find the accomplice so any information you might have on your brother would be much appreciated."

I shrugged. "All my relatives are out of state, and I doubt they would be involved anyway," I paused for dramatic effect, and to show him that I was thinking hard about something. "I think he did have a girlfriend, or at least he used too, by the name of Sheryl."

"Sheryl what?"

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head, "I'm not sure." Ha, see where that piece of bull shit will lead them. Maybe to the car Gabe had been working on he named Sheryl who he thought was his only love.

"Anyone else."

"No one I can think of."

Samuels closed his notebook and put it and the pen back into his pocket.

"Thank you for your time Miss Kon Call the police station if you think of anything else," he said, and then gently, "dismissing the situation, I am sorry for the loss of your brother. Losing a sibling, no matter what's happened is always hard. I hope everything turns out better for you."

I smiled gratefully. Samuels looked like he was genuinely sorry. He was a decent guys after all, not just all cold business and plans to ruin my day. We needed more people like Samuels in the world.

With one hand still gripping the top of my towel, I held out the other to shake his hand.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to call if anything else comes up."

After shaking hands, I watched as he walked off my porch, down to his police cruiser - one of the newer, sleek, awesome looking models I might add - and drove away before going back inside and shutting the door.

Inside it was quiet. I could feel the empty spot in the house that Gabe left. This house was never quiet even with just two people living in it. If we weren't yelling, throwing things, or hitting each other, then we were planning our next boost or just talking. If we weren't doing any of those things, I could always count on the T.V sounds from Gabe's racing channels or my music waffling through the old walls of the two story house. And if none of that was going on, then one or both of us were down in the barn working on the spoils of our boosts, and the humming and banging of drills and tools broke the silence.

How was I supposed to fill this enormous gap? As I leaned against the inside of the front door, sinking farther into my depressive thoughts, I thought of the perfect way to go about this. I would fill it with something else, or well, something what would make it _seem_ like it was filled. There was only one thing I knew of that could cloud my mind to the point of numbness, so that it would be like there had been nothing to fill in the first place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala knew that she would want time for herself. Among many other things, Ana was fiercely independent. He gave her a full day and a half before he drove over to her house. It was around noon when he pulled up to the old faded yellow farm house she inhabited. Instead of being long, this farm house was narrow and angular, with two stories, a basement, and a cute little wrap around porch. Next to it was a matching barn.

Despite being a farm house and being build for the profit and nourishment of crops and animals, not one California orange or peach had been grown on this land in almost six years nor had an animal been raised. When Gabe and Ana lost their parents they moved into this modest farm house -thanks to Voltaire - and turned it into a workshop. The house had the perfect location for the work; it was hidden in the middle of the untamed parts of the California hills, and it was equipped with a large barn to transform ordinary cars into flashy masses of pure speed and power.

Tala had been friends with both Ana and Gabe for a long time before they moved. He had known their parents, he'd hung out with Kai, Gabe, Max, Tyson, and Ray, he'd watched Ana and Kai grow in their relationship from friends to never being separated, and he even played an accidental part in their separation. Yeah, him Ana and Kai went _way_ back.

And now it was his responsibility to check up on her once he thought the time was right.

He pulled his icy blue Kawasaki ZX-12R motorcycle up to her maroon Toyota Tacoma; no need to draw attention to your self when you were stealing cars at night.

Tala pulled off his helmet, set it on the handle bars, and walked up to the front door to knock. He waited. Through his reflection on the glass on the front door's side windows, Tala tamed this wild orange hair of it's severe helmet head. He waited a little bit longer before knocking again.

She was obviously here, her car was in the driveway. Through the door he could even hear loud talking from what he guessed was a T.V.

Maybe she couldn't hear him?

Tala walked along the wrap around porch to the back door. He pulled out the spare house key Ana had given him a while back when they had been kinda sorta 'dating', and unlocked it, letting himself inside.

The back door opened up in the middle of a small hallway. To the right and down the hall was the kitchen, and the left into the living room were the noise was coming from. Tala walked toward it.

The first thing that caught his attention when he turned the corner into the family room was an empty beer can lying on the floor. But it wasn't alone. Scattered all across the room were not just more beer cans, but half full bottles of different kinds of alcohol as well.

And then, in the middle of the room, curled up on the couch with a large knitted blanket thrown over her, was Ana. She was staring at the T.V with a blank look on her face, almost as if she was staring passed it.

Tala sighed taking in the sight of the room and her, and walked over. To be honest, he'd expected worse.

When he came within her view, Ana jumped.

"Sorry," Tala chuckled, "didn't mean to scare you."

Ana looked more angry then scared. "How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded.

Tala held up the spare key that was still in his hand.

"I've been meaning to get those locks changed," she hissed, but more to herself then to him. She turned back to the T.V.

Tala stared at her, waiting for some kind of reaction to his presence in her house. Instead, she picked up an empty beer can from the low wooden coffee table in front of her couch - also littered with trash - and threw it at the T.V angrily.

"Lying Chinese son of a bitch," she yelled at it.

Amused, Tala looked over at the T.V. to see what she was watching that was making her so upset. He raised an eyebrow. _The Hangover? _

"Why are you watching this?" he asked, "It's supposed to make you laugh, not so angry you throw things at it."

"Action movies have too many car chases and horror movies have too much blood. Both remind me of Gabe. And I'm just not in the mood for romance, so comedy it is."

Ana continued to stare at the screen. Tala sat at the end of the couch near her feet to watch it with her. Finally, Ana turned to him, looking completely impatient.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked rudely.

Tala shrugged innocently, "Just checking up on you."

"Well, I'm fine so you can go."

"Yeah," Tala replied sarcastically as he eyed the cans and bottles over the table and the floor, and then the bottle of pills he hadn't noticed before, "I can see that."

"Don't ask then if you already know," she snapped.

"Look Ana -"

"Chill the fuck out, I'm fine."

Tala shut his mouth, sighed, and scanned the room again. Also something he hadn't noticed before: there were only cans and bottles, there were no traces of food. Not even a chip bag or anything of the sort.

"Do you have anything in your stomach at all?" he asked incredulously.

Ana glared at his staring. "Yeah. It's clear, comes in a glass bottle, and rhythms with Vodka."

Tala resisted rolling his eyes and tried to remember to be patient.

"I mean any food."

She shrugged, brushing off the question and turning back to the T.V.

That was an obvious no.

Alright. Fine. He knew she was going to be like this and he was prepared. He got up and walked into the kitchen, which was surprising clean compared to the living room. The kitchen was still the same when Ana and Gabe had bought it, always had been . It was one of the larger of the rooms in the house, with an old refrigerator, stove, and sink. The cabinets were made of old, unpolished wood, and there was a matching table toward the corner.

Tala had never been much of a cook, but he didn't need to be. He knew what the best thing to eat was when one had a hangover or had been drinking - at least for him - and he knew where everything was in the modestly decorated farm kitchen, and that's all he needed.

Fifteen minutes later he was back in the living room, sitting at the end of the couch. The only thing different was that the coffee table was cleared, there was a glass of water on it instead, a trash can now on the floor between them, and the smell of toasted bread and melted cheese floating in from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" was the first thing Ana asked as Tala sat down. Her voice was gentler then it had been earlier. He guessed being angry took too much energy, and she didn't look like she had much of it to begin with anyway. She also looked hungry; he was sure she hadn't even realized it either until she actually could smell the food.

"Grilled cheese, but you can't have any yet."

"Why?"

"Not until you've puked up all the alcohol you've obviously consumed in the last two days," he said. He wrapped his hand around her upper arm, "sit up and drink some water."

"But I don't feel like I have to puke," she argued weakly, letting him help her up anyway. The blanket slipped off of her to reveal the oversized black t-shirt she was wearing and her bare legs. Tala could tell she wanted to be irritated at his need to help but didn't have the energy to be.

He smirked darkly. "You will."

Ana took a small sip of the water before putting it down and looking back to her movie with Tala joining her.

Only ten minutes later and she was puking her guts out into the trash can and gulping down the water Tala had to keep refilling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Being in this house with Ana again reminded Tala of the days when they would hang out all the time. And it wasn't just Ana and him either, it was Gabe, Kai, Tyson, Max, and Ray. When they weren't looking for the next car on the boost list or working in the barn, they were inside the house just watching T.V., eating, chilling.

But Tala hadn't seen those guys in almost two years, and even though he lived in the same city as Ana and Gabe, only sometimes did they get together.

The most Tala saw of Ana was when she came in to his shop looking for car parts for her latest steal. He would write a list of things she needed, wire the expenses into Voltaire's private banking account, and then sometimes ask her if she wanted to grab some lunch. She would agree and that would be it. They would have lunch, and then go back to their separate lives. There were no more parties like they all used to go to, there was only work; there were no more midnight boosts with all of them working together as one, there was only Gabe and Ana doing the jobs anymore because everyone else had gone.

He knew it was cliché, but Tala missed the old days. Even though he liked his time spent 'dating' Ana after Kai left, he would trade it any day to fix his mistakes and have everyone back again. He knew Ana didn't feel for him like she had for Kai. Her and Tala had tried it anyway, only to mutually end it a few weeks later.

They went back to being friends, and then slowly didn't hang out as much as they used too.

Just watching Ana eat the grilled cheese he made in the kitchen made him think of all this. And now it was going to happen. Now that Gabe was gone, Ray would come back to help Ana, and that meant Tyson and Max would come too. The only one he wasn't sure about was Kai. Could they convince him?

Tala sighed. He hoped so. Kai was furious with him and Ana, but they needed to put the past behind them, and the only way to do that was to bring him here.

And it wasn't just that Tala wished everything could go back to normal again, it was also because Ana needed Kai. They all did. If they were going to help her get out of this mess with Voltaire, then Kai was needed.

Ana shifted in the stiff wooden chair at the table. She took another bite of the sandwich and looked at Tala leaning against the counter.

"Why do you think God killed my brother?"

Tala, taken back by the question, focused hard on her face, trying to find any clues as to what she wanted to hear. She looked exhausted, but better then before. Color was starting to come back to her face after being sick for the last twenty minutes and the redness in her eyes was starting to fade. She hadn't changed out of her large t-shirt, but her dark brown hair was pulled back away from her face now as she ate.

"Do you think maybe he's punishing me?"

Tala took a minute before slowly shaking his head. "I think it was just time for him to go."

"I trusted him not to die…I kinda feel like I've been cheated," she said guiltily, "that's sounds horrible, doesn't it?" She frowned and glared at her grilled cheese, disgusted.

"After all," she started again, "he died, and I didn't, and I know he suffered, even if it was just for a moment."

Tala listened closely but didn't respond. He wanted to let her cope in her own way, and if talking about it out loud helped, then so be it. But Ana was quiet now, staring off into the space around her plate. Tala turned his head to look out the small window above the sink behind him, wanting to give her a bit of privacy.

"You can leave if you want."

Tala turned back around. Ana was looking at him with exhausted kindness - the kind of tired you feel after being sick multiple times. She picked up her plate and trudged toward him to get to the sink.

"You're not going to go psycho alcoholic on me again are you?"

She gave him a half-hearted shoved to the side with her hip and a light laugh. "No, I'll be fine."

Feeling doubtful, he watched as she rinsed off her plate and set it on the counter to be washed later.

"Do you want some help cleaning up the living room?"

Putting a hand on her hip, she turned to Tala with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously Tala, I'm not doing it again. I already feel like shit as it is."

She took his arm and gently led him out of the kitchen and to the front door. Tala followed but wasn't sure if he wanted to leave yet. She didn't look like she had it under control; she looked like she was going to fall over any second, or at least go back inside and drown in self pity once he shut the door to leave.

"You look tired," she said as they stopped at the door and touched the side of his face with her palm. "Thanks for rescuing me and I'm sorry I acted like a bitch earlier, but I'm ok now, really."

She was giving him the best, controlled smile she had. He guessed she looked ok now - still a little sad, a little tired, but ok - and she sounded sincere enough…

"Ok, I'll call later, and you better pick up or I'm coming over again," he threatened.

"I'll pick up," she promised. She brushed her lips against his cheek in gratitude and nudged him out the door.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Tala asked casually, walking down the steps. Just one more test to be sure she wasn't just going back inside to drink leftovers.

She shrugged, leaning into the door and crossing her arms over her black shirt. "I still have a lot left on the boost, so I think I'll go out to the barn and work for the rest of the night."

It was obvious she was still upset but he believed her when she said she was going to make use of her time. Satisfied, he got back onto his bike, started it up, put on his helmet, and returned her wave before taking off back down the hidden dirt road to the highway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	4. Never Needed You

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 3: Never Needed You**

_The only that's going to bother me,_

_ Is that you all call yourselves my friends. _

_Why __can't you look me in the eyes one last time?_

_-A Day to Remember- "You Should Have Killed Me When You Had the Chance"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai would be damned if he ever, ever, listened to anything Tyson said.

But ironically, only a day and a half later, Kai was sitting in the drivers seat of his black Mustang, listening to Ray's light snores in the passenger seat, and rolling his eyes at Tyson, Max, and Kenny who were following him in Tyson's Lancer, who, through his rear view mirror, he could see were jamming out to some rap song blaring from their car.

They were headed east straight from Santa Barbra to San Francisco. Well at least he wasn't going to be bothered by Maggie for a long time. First, because he obviously was out of town, and second, because Kenny - thank god someone in their group was a tech nerd - programmed Kai's phone to block the annoying blonde's number.

After finally getting Kai to cave and come with them, they had immediately started packing. Kai and Ray went back to their dorms for their belongings and to deal with the problem of getting their schedules fixed and their classes dismissed for the unknown days they were to be gone. It was especially hard for Ray since he was on scholarship at a school that didn't tolerate any absentness, but after Kai pulled a few strings, flashed a couple Ben Franklins, both he and Ray were free to go, and they met back up with Tyson, Max, and Kenny - who had no business going but wanted to anyway. They loaded up the two cars and finally left the next day around three p.m.

Going at a light cruise on the highway, it took them about four hours to get from Santa Barbra to San Francisco and then another hour to finally reach Ana's house in the California boonies.

It was dark when their lights grazed over the familiar farm house.

After pulling up beside each other, both cars were shut off, and the occupants piled out. Near the red Lancer, Tyson, Max and Kenny were stretching with loud groans. When Kai got out of his car, he did the same but without the noises.

"Wow, brings back a lot of memories," Tyson yawned, looking around.

Kai huffed. He'd rather not remember. All he knew was that he was tired and hungry, and Ana better not give them any shit because he wasn't in the mood.

Psh. Who was he kidding. This was going to be a long, annoying night.

"Looks like she's home," Max said pointing to her maroon truck pulled up by the barn next to the house. Under the barn's sliding doors, a thin strip of bright yellow light shone through the darkness. The muffled bass of music was pulsing against the walls.

Ignoring the dark farm house, the boys walked over to the lively barn.

Both Ray and Max slide open the heavy doors. Light and music flooded their eyes and ears. When they adjusted, they found that the inside of the barn was the exact same as they remembered it to be. The building was shaped in a large rectangle, with two stories. Above them the ceiling was renovated with steel and wood to keep the storage of the completed and covered cars on the second floor from crashing on top of them. The only access to these cars was through a large window in the back and a strong constructed ramp for the vehicles to get from the second story to the ground.

A large chunk of the left end of the building was covered off by thick, plastic walls where the paint jobs were done. Four metal car lifts occupied the remaining space, and tall tool boxes, shelves, and boxes lined the walls with the latest gear and car parts.

Lighting the inside of the barn were newly wired hanging metal lamps, the kind one might find in a factory, and the source of the blaring music was coming from the large stereo set up in the far right corner of the barn next to a long metal table of car layouts and plans. On the other side of the stereo was a large plastic fan, vibrating violently as it tried to circulate the humid air inside the barn.

Finally, not far from the door, occupying the space not taken up by the metal car lifts was a stolen, brand new silver Audi R8. Two feet covered in a pair of old, worn out Nike sneakers stuck out from under the side of the car. The shoes were connected to a pair of ripped up, faded blue jeans, which disappeared a little above the knees.

Kai sharply nudged Tyson with his elbow and then glared over at the offending stereo blasting some hip hop song that was giving him a headache.

"What?" Tyson asked, which Kai barely heard over the music.

"Turn it off," he mouthed back.

Tyson snorted at Kai's request and instead nudged Kenny and told him to go turn it off.

Being the nice guy Kenny was, he nodded and walked over to the stereo. Seconds later the music died and was replaced by the sounds of an electric drill and sudden swearing under the car.

Grumbling, a girl, nineteen years of age - almost twenty - used her feet to roll herself and the skateboard she was lying on out from underneath the car. On her hands was a thick pair of black gloves, and in one was a drill. She was wearing a light gray wife-beater tank top that was stained with grease spots and dark areas of sweat, and tied on the upper part of her right arm was a white bandana that looked a lot like the one her brother used to carry around as a good luck charm. Her physical appearance was much the same as how the boys remembered her to be. Her body had matured a long time ago into the lean and curvy, but firm figure she had today. She had eyes the color of an almost transparent blue-gray, which made a striking contrast against her long dark hair that was messily pulled back into a high ponytail, trailing behind her as she slid forward.

The only visible difference was the small rock pierced into the side of her nose that hadn't been there before.

When her eyes came into view from under the vehicle, her mouth instantly dropped open in surprise at the four guys standing in the door way.

"What _you_ doing here?" She was looking at Ray as she said this and then continued to scan over the other familiar faces of Max and Tyson, another face next to her stereo she didn't recognize, and finally stopped abruptly on Kai.

Immediately angry, she quickly averted her gaze back to her cousin and glared accusingly. "What his _he_ doing here?" she hissed.

Leaving the drill on the ground next to the skateboard, Ana pushed herself up and sulked passed them toward the long table next to the stereo. As she moved, the sweat on her olive skin glistened under the bright lights and the dirty, grease covered rag that was hanging from her back pocket fell to the ground unnoticed.

"What are _any_ of you doing here?" she clarified bitterly, violently pulling off her gloves and throwing them against the wall above the table where they landed seconds later with a dull thud. She whirled back around to glare at them again.

"You guys left a long time ago, why the sudden urge to come back?"

Max knew her bitter questions were meant to be rhetoric, but he ignored them, answering gently, "To see how your doing."

"And to help," Ray added kindly.

Ana quirked an eyebrow. To her, they looked like they were expecting some kind of gratitude. "Yeah? Well, I don't need your pity or your help, and I sure as hell am not your charity case." She never asked for their help, but if they felt compelled to give it anyway, that was their problem.

"Oh really," Kai voiced flatly, but mirrored her bitter expression. She was already making this harder then necessary, and he just wanted to go to bed. "How big is it?"

"How big is what?"

"The boost."

Ana defiantly hesitated to tell him. Since when did it become his business again?

"Fifty cars," she finally let out anyway.

"And how much time left?"

"Two weeks."

Kai closed his eyes for a brief second, almost guessing the answer to his next question.

"How many do you have, Ana?"

Said girl smartly bit her lip, her blue eyes glaring holes into Kai's gray one's. She knew she didn't have as many as she should at this point, but the fact was she had to admit it to Kai of all people.

"Twenty."

"Holy shit, Ana, only twenty cars and you need thirty more in just two weeks!" Tyson's jaw dropped. "That's two cars a day!"

"Not shit."

"What have you been doing?" Max asked, concerned. "This isn't like you."

Ana's head snapped toward the blond, giving him a nasty glare. "In case you didn't notice, Max, there used to be two of us."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her shoulders slumped and her face went slack from it's tension, and changed to one that looked drained.

"Obviously, you've heard what happened, so I'm not going to bother to explain." She sighed. "I appreciate you guys coming down here, but I don't need your help. You gave this all up anyway."

Ana noticed that her rag was lying on the floor and went to pick it up and tossed it next to her gloves. "There's room in the house if you want to stay," she continued, "but only if you promise to leave in the morning."

"Awesome, do you have any food, I'm starving!" Tyson looked like the only one excited about driving all this way only to get sent home again.

Despite her look of severity, Ana cracked a smiled.

"Of course Tyson, as long as you stay out of my room, my bathroom, and Gabe's room, you can have all the food you want."

Tyson broke out into a wide grin, "Thanks," he said, and then looked at Max and Kenny, "common, let's go get some food."

Tyson left the barn with Kai, who didn't look very happy, following. Kenny was next, followed by Max. Ana opted to ask who the new, little guy was, but decided she didn't care enough right now; she was still shocked that all her old friends were here again.

"It's nice seeing you again," Max told her before he got to the barn doors. Ana nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't return the blonde's feelings, and he left looking a little hurt.

Once they were gone and it was only her and Ray left, Ana let out a long, loud sigh, avoiding Ray's eyes. She wished he would leave with the rest of them; she needed time to think, to get over the shock and confusion of seeing them again almost two years later after a rocky goodbye.

Ray closed the couple strides between them. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her into a comforting hug. Ana was frozen at first, debating whether or not to push him away. He was the one who left her and Gabe, why did he care so much now? She felt betrayed not only by him but the others too. Now they wanted to come back to everything they'd given up for better lives - like she hadn't good enough for them - and they wanted to help her. She didn't know what to feel.

Ray's hold tighten, and without meaning too Ana melted into his strong embrace. Her arms wrapped under his and she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. Despite already being hot and sweaty, his warmth was comforting. Ana could feel her heart slowly mending it's bloody, broken self back together. This was different than Tala checking in on her, this was different then Tyson, Max, and even Kai coming back to help. Ray was family, and it was nice to know she still had somebody to share her grief with.

"How're you doing?" Ray asked quietly as he held her.

Ana's eyes slowly closed. She felt more relaxed then she had since the accident. She suddenly starting feeling how tired she was. "Slowly getting there," she answered, "thanks for coming."

Ray gently pulled away, "I'm sorry to spring all of this on you -"

She knew he meant Kai, and the fact that she was still hurt by their desertion two years ago.

" - but all of us wanted to be here. You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

Ana nodded, "Sure…" she said slowly, thinking, "but that's doesn't mean I'm going to let you guys drag yourselves into this because of me. You left it for a reason, you don't have to come back to it."

"Are you kidding, Tyson and Max are more than excited to be back, and Kai and I are happy to help."

Ana snorted and gave him a doubtful quirk of her eyebrow.

Ray hesitated. "Ok, so Kai isn't so much," he admitted reluctantly, "but there's a reason he finally gave in, just give him some time. You'll find you've missed him more then you realize."

Ana frowned, feeling uncomfortable talking about Kai and changed the subject. "So what about you? Are you ok?" she asked, brushing his arm lightly, "I know you and Gabe were pretty close."

Ray shrugged, "I was shocked mostly. I didn't think anything like that could happen with the way everything seemed to be so easy for him. It makes you realize that no one is immortal."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You need help too. Voltaire isn't going to be happy. We're going to help you with this heist, but then your leaving; you can't keep working for him. He'll be the death of you, literally, when your not useful to him anymore."

Ana shook her head. "This is what I do, and this is my home. It may have been easy for all of you to leave, but I can't," she argued, "If Voltaire wants to kill me, then so be it."

"You can't be serious," Ray said, rolling his eyes.

Offended, Ana took a defiant step back. "I am. I'm not leaving. And I think it would be best for all of you to go home. Stay out of this if your so scared of him."

"Ana, we're not scared -"

She held up her hand, interrupting him. "Just forget it."

Ray, annoyed now, shifted his weight to his right foot, and an awkward silence passed between them.

Ana turned from her cousin and walked to the metal table to retrieve her gloves.

"So how's your mom doing?" she asked as she pulled them on.

"Better," Ray answered, "been taking anti-depressants since dad died; fortunately, they're helping a lot."

"And what about you?"

"I'm doing better then her. Most of my energy is spent on my scholarship at St. Patrick's so that helps a lot."

Ana looked at him, confused. She walked back over to the skateboard next to her Audi and picked up the discarded drill next to it.

"St. Patrick's?"

"St. Patrick's University for Prestigious Young Men. A college Kai and I attend."

Ana snorted, lying on the board on wheels.

"Sounds like a school for fags. There's no way Tyson goes there, right? I'm sure the name pretty much scared him away."

Ignoring the insult Ray laughed. "No, Max, Tyson, and their friend Kenny - the little guy that came along - go to the Santa Barbra University. Kai and I room together in Los Angeles."

"Oh, well that's a bit of a drive. Do you see each other often?"

"As much as we can, or as much as Kai can handle."

Ana laughed, "Figures." She rolled herself towards the side of the car and disappeared under it. The drill didn't star though, instead the sounds of metal hitting metal as it was moved filled the barn.

"I'm gonna go ahead and unpack inside, are you coming?"

"Nah, go ahead. I'm gonna finish what I'm doing first," came the answer above the noises. "Just make sure Tyson doesn't eat my whole kitchen."

Ray agreed and left Ana to her work. He closed the barns doors behind him and walked to Kai's car where he opened the unlocked trunk and pulled out his blue duffel bag. He walked up onto the porch and opened the house's front door.

Like the barn, inside the house was also the same as he remembered it. Just in front of the door was the steep stair case to the upstairs, on the left was the entrance to the kitchen were most of the voices he was hearing were coming from, and on the right was the living room. He noticed that no one had put their stuff on the couch to claim it, so he walked over and threw his bag on the sofa, assuming this was were he was going to sleep.

Fine with him. That's where he used to sleep when he was over here. He imagined that Kai had dropped his stuff off on the couch in the basement, while he assumed Tyson and Max had invited Kenny to stay with them in the upstairs guestroom and opted to trade off sleeping on the bed, the floor, and the extra mattress in the closet.

Nope. Things hadn't changed too much.

Ray walked into the kitchen, the smell of pizza reaching his nose and making his stomach growl, just as Tyson started glaring hatefully at Kai, his cheeks swollen with food inside his mouth.

"Your such a ass," he was saying to the older, dark haired man.

"What did you expect the rest of us to eat if you ate all the pizza?"

"There's other stuff around…"

"Oh hey Ray, so did she change her mind?"

Ray turned his head to Max and Kenny who were wisely sitting as far away from Tyson and Kai as the kitchen table would allow them. They looked relieved to have him around and at the chance to change the subject.

Kai and Tyson stopped arguing to hear what Ray had to say. They watched as he shook his head, walked over to the counter behind Kai and took a piece of frozen pizza from the box Kai had put there to protect it from Tyson.

Ray leaned on the counter space next to Kai.

"No, she didn't."

"So what now?" Max asked.

"We come up with a plan!" Tyson replied enthusiastically.

Shyly, Kenny raised his hand into the air, indicating he wanted to speak. Everyone looked over at him curiously.

"Umm, it seems to me that two cars a day isn't that bad," he said. "so what's the point of us pushing unwanted help upon Ana if she doesn't want it? Why don't we just pack up and leave her alone?"

"Amen," Kai grumbled. Finally someone who understood sense.

Ray was shaking his head again. "It's not that simple."

"When your doing it by yourself," Max took over and explained, "it's hard enough just getting one a day. And then after doing it for a couple days straight it becomes even harder because you run out of places to steal from, plus the cops get smarter."

"She has to get two cars a day, and that's without holidays," Tyson added.

"You need time to fix up the cars too," Ray said, "it's just too much for one person to do in such a short amount of time."

"It's also going to be a pain in the ass," Kai grumbled.

Ray nodded his agreement. "Even if all of us were helping, it's going to get complicated."

Tyson was sneaking glances at the corner of the pizza box that was peeking out from behind Kai as he said, "This would be a lot easier if she wouldn't have procrastinated until the last minute."

"Wow, big word, Tyson," Kai replied, moving a step to the left and shielding the pizza from Tyson's view. Tyson glared.

"So I'm guessing we need to start as soon as possible…?"

Max nodded, smiling, "Now your starting to get it, chief."

Tyson stood up and walked to the pantry to search for snacks since he obviously wasn't getting anymore pizza.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, grabbing a large bag of kettle cooked chips. He popped the bag open and started eating the crunchy snack.

Ray shrugged. "We have to show her we're serious, and that we're not taking no as an answer."

Max snorted, "Easier said then done."

"Actually, I think it's going to be easier then we thought."

"Why do you say that, Ray?" Kenny asked.

"I think she knows, but just doesn't what to admit that she needs help," he explained, "she wants to prove she doesn't need us anymore; that us leaving didn't hurt her."

A smirk was playing on Kai's lips as he pushed off the counter.

"Good luck with that," he said, heading out of the kitchen to the basement stairs, located across from the back door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	5. Up Town Girl

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**marishka91**, action and car chases coming your way! ;)

**rebelmewpheonix,** yeah it would be hard, i know i couldn't do it, but i don;t know that much about cars either lol

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**, do i? thank you! i'm so happy you like it so much!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: Up Town Girl **

_If you're lost,_

_You can look,_

_And you will find me,_

_Time after time._

_ If you fall,_

_I will catch you,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Time after time. _

-Quiet Drive _- "Time After Time" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone had already gone to bed by the time I had finished and walked up to my own bed. Fine. Saved me the awkward conversations.

The next morning was the same.

I opened my bedroom door around ten o'clock, expecting to see Max running to the bathroom. Nope.

I walked down the stairs, looking over the railing into the living room expecting to hear the T.V. or see Ray still sleeping on the couch. Nope.

Tyson wasn't even in the kitchen eating me out of house and home.

A part of me opted to peek downstairs to see if Kai was still down there, but then I remembered that I didn't care about him so instead I busied myself with making a simple bowl of Cheerios.

After pouring the dry cereal into a bowel, I brought it over to the space of counter next to the sink, grabbed a banana and a knife, and started cutting chunks of the long fruit on top of the little wheat O's.

My eyes wandered to the window above the sink and to the morning outside. The barn's doors, I noticed, were slightly ajar. Did I leave them like that last night? No, I never did. I always locked it.

Finally realizing where everyone was, I left my bowl and walked out the front door in what I slept in: one of Gabe's' long, white button up shirts, and a pair of thick fuzzy socks. Yeah, my feet get cold at night.

What the hell did they think they were doing inside my barn? They were technically suppose to be gone, or at the very least packing to leave.

Pushing the barn doors open wider, I let myself inside.

Rock music was escaping from my stereo in the corner of the building at a tolerable level while in the center of the room, Max and Tyson were polishing up a set of wheels I recognized as the wheels from my Audi. But where in the world was the actual car at?

"Hey Ana!" Tyson and Max happily waved to me as I stood stunned in the barn door way.

Leaning over a laptop on top of the table next to the stereo, Kenny was showing Ray something, but after hearing my name, they looked up, smiled, and walked over.

"Where's my car?" I blurted out, too shocked to say much else.

"Kai's giving it a paint job," Ray answered easily, motioning toward the plastic covered left side of the barn. He grabbed my arm, "Common, there's something I want to show you."

He pulled me over to the laptop on the table. Displayed on the thin screen of the computer was a calendar with all the days of April listed. Both the twelfth, which was today, and the twenty-sixth were highlighted. In between those two dates, virtual notes had been typed in the spaces below the dates.

"We have a plan," Ray started, "I think you should hear us out before sending us away." He looked just about as excited as a kid who'd found a stay dog and was about to tell his mom about his plans to keep it. I had a feeling they'd been working on this 'plan' all night.

"Ok…" I answered warily.

Ray's grin widened. "The heist deadline is the twenty-sixth, correct?" he asked, and I nodded. "Ok, then like Tyson mentioned before, we have fourteen days to get the cars and fix them to Voltaire's liking. That's at least two cars a day, without a day off."

I raised my eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue. I was aware that my foot was tapping impatiently. I already knew all of this. I also knew that they were taking time I didn't have the longer they stayed here.

"On this calendar, we've found and listed the days of a couple big parties around the city. On these nights we'll get our big boosts. On the nights that there aren't any parties, we'll at least need two decent cars found around town. The twenty-first we've scheduled a big night: that three story impound warehouse on 43rd Street; most of the cars will come from there."

Ana nodded while Ray explained. It was a good plan, but what about the time it took to fix some of these cars up? How were they to attend all these high class parties and steal those cars? What about Voltaire finding out Kai and the rest of them were back? Now that would a catastrophe in itself.

"If we stick to the plan, everyone does their share, and the twenty-first goes well, we'll have no problem meeting the deadline," the boy named Kenny added.

I looked over to him. He was a cute kid. Looked possibly Tyson and Max's age, which was a year younger then me. He needed a bit of a hair cut though; his bangs were starting to fall in front of his round glasses.

I held out my hand. "Kenny, right?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded, looking pleased, and shook my hand.

"I'm impressed," I said truthfully, looking first a Kenny and then at Ray. "But what about fixing these cars up? I know a lot of them are going to need a lot more attention then the ones from the parties…seeing as if we can _even get into _those parties…"

"During the day, we'll all work on the cars that need it. Kenny is excellent at virtually designing layouts, so that will help a lot," Ray explained. "The days after the twenty-first are reserved only for fixing those cars up, since they'll need it the most, but only if we have enough. How many cars we accumulate over the next two weeks will determine how many we need to get on the twenty-first."

"As for the parties," Kenny added proudly, "it's already been planned out and covered."

I sighed. This was too much. They were purposely trying to plant themselves so deep into this that I'd have no way of refusing them. Pinching the bridge of my nose I asked quietly, "But what if some of the plans fall through?" I could hear my voice hitching with stress.

"All we can do is our best," Ray answered, shrugging, "but I really believe that this will work, but it'll take _all_ of us."

I was shaking my head. "What about Kai? Voltaire? Do you realize what it'll mean if he finds out Kai is back?"

"Kai knows, but he's still here, and he's not leaving if we stay."

Well damn. I guess this means they have to stay.

I threw my head back and groaned loudly, thinking about the possibility of ripping out my hair. That's how frustrated I was.

"You guys are such _assholes_," I grumbled. When I looked back down, both Kenny and Ray were smiling so widely at me, that I thought they're faces might permanently stick.

"Whatever," I said, turning to leave. "I'll leave you sneaky bastards to whatever it is your doing; I'm finishing my breakfast."

"Ana."

"_What?"_

"Do you happen to have any dresses?"

"Why…?"

"Your attending the first party on the list tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So was it a bad idea to trust these morons again, or was it a good idea? This had been something I've asked myself ever since I got to this my-shit-doesn't-stink-because-I-am-millions-of-dollars-richer-then-half-the-people-in-this-city party. Yeah, that's how stuck up everyone in this building is.

This party even had it's own theme and dress code. Everything and everyone was wearing and decorated in black and white.

So I'm thinking this is a bad idea because: One, these white, short-inch heels on my feet are pinching my poor toes. (It wouldn't be so bad if they were closed toe shoes, but no, they had to make them so my big toe and three other toes were sticking out, and therefore pinching the others to stay hidden.)

Second, I look ridicules. My hair is twisted into a messy bun since there is no other female in the house to help me, and of course the guys aren't any help. I'm wearing a short, tight, strapless black dress that requires a white ribbon to be worn around the waist and tied into a bow in the back. This dress set me back a hundred and fifty bucks, therefore I hate it. Yes, a hundred and fifty for this stupid piece of material that's suppose to make me look high fashion and rich.

Which brings me to the third reason this is a bad idea: I'm not rich, I don't fit in, and I swear everyone in this building can smell the lack of money on me like a perfume.

On more than one occasion since they got me in here, I've opted to dip out. Obviously I ended up staying though, since I'm still in here complaining. I think it was the free champagne and appetizers floating around on silver trays carried by men and women dressed in stiff bow ties and shiny shoes that compelled me to stay. But it makes me feel better that Max is dressed up as one of these waiters, and is stuck in here same as me.

All part of the plan.

What plan, you may ask?

Well, I'd rather not say. We'll just see how this goes.

"_Ana, everything ok still?"_

I roll my eyes and look around to make sure no one close is paying any attention to me.

"Seriously Kenny, you have to stop talking to me. People are going to start thinking I'm crazy."

"_Cut him some slack, he's just excited." _Tyson's voice. "_He's a law-breaking virgin." _

Another reason this sucked: I have to listen to the morons who came up with this plan through a tiny radio earpiece and look like I'm talking to myself when I want to respond.

"_Everyone's in place. We'll start shortly_."

Good. The sooner we start this, the sooner it's over.

As obvious as it is that I don't fit in - even though Ray, Tyson, and Max all assured me that I fit the part - it probably seemed even more obvious when I first got here, had my name checked off a list (still not sure how Kenny managed that one…), and walked inside the elaborately decorated ballroom, only to see Tom Cruise and totally freak out while everyone else was all nonchalant and totally cool about having a movie star in the same room as them.

If that wasn't a total give away - and not to mention embarrassing - then these people were either really stupid or too immersed in their money, themselves, or their social standings to notice.

Tom was pretty cool about the whole thing though and I did get an autograph so at least this night hasn't been a total waste so far. And I could probably sell it and get reimbursed for this dress…

"_Ana, are you ready?" _

I perked up. Finally.

"Yep."

"_Max?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready." _

"_Remember to stay out of the camera's view until I can get a good recoding." _

"We remember."

"_Alright…Max, your up first." _

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Max take his almost empty tray of champagne glasses back to the swinging doors of the kitchen, and then come back out empty handed and head for the front doors to have his 'smoking break'.

I follow him out, putting on my best acting face.

Outside the ball room doors, there are two large stone pillars holding up a lighted awning over the entrance and the curved pathway for cars to pull up. To the left is the valet boys' hang out were they wait for guests to arrive and take their expensive, flashy cars to a secured garage just a few blocks down the road. Behind were they stand, a large, black metal safe has been posted. It's door stands open, revealing the keys of all of the cars safely waiting in the parking garage just down the street. A garage that holds the spoils of the night if everything went well.

The valets give Max a friendly smile as he exits. The blond returns the gesture with an innocent grin and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his black, ironed pants.

"Gotta have a smoke," he says, walking the opposite way, knowing the camera he'd been warned about is trained only on the valets and the box. Once he thinks he's out of the camera's sight, Max stops, leans against the side of the building, and lights a cigarette.

Now I know for a fact that Max has never smoked at all in his nineteen years of life, so I have to feel sorry for the poor guy when he takes his first drag and almost chokes on it.

This plan had better work, or Max might become permanently attached to those.

"_Ok Ana, your up_," says the Kenny voice inside my head. Looking totally innocent, I walk out the doors and toward the valets who, when they see me, immediately stand at attention.

I count four of them, around my age or possibly older. One of them has brown hair, two others have different shades of blond, and one has hair with a reddish, brown tint to it.

"Can I help you miss?" Reddish, brown valet is the first to speak to me.

I give him a friendly smile. "Yes, I seem to have forgotten my cell and I'd like to get it if you could bring the car around for me."

"Well need to see your car I.D." The one with the brown hair was no-nonsense and wasn't as polite as the reddish brown valet.

"Of course," I say pleasantly. I pop open my black clutch bag. "Just let me grab it."

My fingers run over the car I.D card I was given earlier with the number of the lot my car was to be parked in and that also matched the number of the hook the keys would hang on in the box. I feign confusion and start to quickly rummage through the bag.

"I know I have it…I just can't seem to - well, shoot," I huff, "I must have dropped it on the way out here or something…do you think you guys could lend me a hand?"

All of them seem way to eager to help me, except for the brown haired valet. I knew he would be a little harder to persuade.

"It must be somewhere over around there," I say, moving my finger around in circles away from the camera Kenny had told me about. I had to make sure all of them were out of the camera's sights so he could get a good clean shot of the valet area and the box.

Brown haired valet lingers protectively around the box while the others start searching around the area for my card. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his 'cooperation'.

"I could use your help," I smile, flashing my teeth in what I hope was a flirtatious gesture. His protective stance wavers.

"You look like you have plenty of help…" he replies stiffly, but I can tell he's not as firm as he was. Already knowing I'm going to win, I pull out a fifty from my clutch and wave it around sinuously.

"Just think of it as a really big tip for your efforts," I say quietly.

Convinced, he walks over, swipes the green bill from my hand, and joins his searching buddies.

"_That's perfect Ana, just keep them there for a couple more seconds…" _

"I know it's around here somewhere," I encourage them.

"…_Ok, got it! Max, your clear to go." _

I glance across the car pathway under the awning to the little gray camera nailed to a pillar and trained on the box. Nothing on the outside gives it away, but I know that Kenny has given the camera a false feed. He's somehow wired it so that the security guards watching the tape see the deserted box from moments before when I'd drawn the valets away, while in reality, Max puts out his cigarette and sneaks passed the valets over to the box.

"Ma'am, I don't see it anywhere," one of the blonds reply. He has his head hidden behind a potted tree next to the door as he searches.

I quickly glace at Max who is now scanning over the many keys, grabbing three sets of keys who have the best labels on them. I see that one of them has the word _Porsche _written across the plastic part of the set.

All of them better be that quality for the shit we're being put through to get them.

"Oh it's here somewhere," I repeat, worried that they might glance up and catch Max. "I just hope you find it soon. I really need my cell. I'm expecting an important call from Kate Hudson about a possible luncheon this week. We're old friends, you know…"

I trail off, trying to sound stressed and upset. Hmm, maybe mentioning Mrs. Hudson was a little too much…

Or not. They seem to buy. They're moving even faster.

Max is pocketing the last of the keys. He runs along the sidewalk opposite of us, until he comes to the corner of the building were he hands off the keys to someone hidden out of sight. It's either Kai, Ray or Tyson. Whoever it is, is then to pass out the keys to the other two, and then it's all on them to get the cars safely out of the garage and back to my house without being detected.

Once the keys are out of his possession, Max runs back towards me, sneaks pass the still searching valets, and back to his relaxed position against the building where he lights another cigarette and smokes it.

"_Excellent. The video is back to normal, your clear." _

I open my clutch again and with a surprised gasp I pull out my card.

"My goodness, here it is!" I exclaim. The valets stop and look a little annoyed. I give them an embarrassing look. "I am so sorry for your trouble," I say, "It must have been in here the whole time. Sometimes I can be so ditzy."

Smiling, I hand over my card. One of the blonds take it, checks the number, grabs the right set of keys under the same number in the box, and promises to be right back with my car.

I wait patiently. I give the other three valet guys pleasant smiles, and stand in a way that, I hope, looks like I do this sort of thing often.

Max coughs a couple times before finally throwing his cigarette butt down and stepping on it.

"Guess I'd better get back to work," he mumbles to himself.

I turn, acting surprised, like I didn't realize he's been there the whole time.

"Have a good night," I smile. It's the same polite smile one would give a stranger after acknowledging their presence.

Minutes later and blondie is back with my car. It was decided before I came that I would drive this sleek, black Jaguar XK to the party, upping my chances of pretending to fit into the rich crowd. Gabe and I had stolen this one just five days before he died, and had left the exterior the same as we'd got it, but gave it some updated interior engine items.

Blondie politely steps out of the car before I open the passenger door on the other side and grab a cell that's been hidden in the middle compartment.

Triumphantly, I bring the phone outside the car, flip it open and pretend to focus on something that is on the screen. I am aware of the valets taking a step closer, curious to my reaction.

Finally, I look up and smile, both relieved and grateful.

"Good news, gentlemen. I haven't missed any calls," I announce. I place the phone in my clutch bag and then start to gracefully make my way back inside.

"Thank you for your help," I wave to them before disappearing.

I walk back inside to take my spot against the outskirts of the party near the walls. A jazz band has begun playing their first song of the night on the stage towards the front of the room. I maneuver my way through the dimly lit room between couples, small round tables with candlelight, many large, stylish vases and decorations, and puffy dresses, picking up a champagne glass on my way over.

From across the room I spot Max's bright blond hair. He's looking expectantly at me. With a small twitch of one side of my mouth upward, I tell him everything is still going ok. Immediately he relaxes.

Now we wait and enjoy the party…if one could even call being in the same room with a bunch of stuck up assholes and a jazz band being a party.

Now it's up to Ray, Kai, and Tyson to get passed the security of the garage, find the right cars, and get out of there and back to the house without being spotted. Tonight is suppose to be clean. No cops. No chases. No fun.

I start on my glass just as Kenny is inquiring about how these said boys are doing so far.

"_Everything's cool, chief. We managed to knock out the security guard after you dismantled the camera." _

"_Where are you getting all these big words, Tyson? And he didn't dismantle it. He gave it a false feed like the one watching the valet box." _

"_Whatever, you -" _

"_Stop! Jesus Christ."_

I stifle my laugher at Ray's obvious annoyance.

Before I wasn't really focusing on anything or anyone around me; I was just listening to what was going on a couple of blocks down the road. But when the bickering in my ear has stopped, it's then that my eyes come into focus and I notice there is a guy across the room smiling at me.

Suddenly, I realize I'm still smiling from amusement and that he obviously thinks I'm smiling at him. I immediately wipe the grin off my face.

Too late. He's coming over.

He's not bad looking, per say, but there's just something about him that I don't find attractive. His hair is short and a dirty blonde color, and as he gets closer I see he has dark brown eyes. His face is very round, contrasting his very tall, slim physique. Maybe that's what it is; the uneven balance between torso and head that turns me off.

He's still smiling widely as he comes up to me and holds out his hand. His teeth are a perfect row of straight white.

"Hello, I'm Stefan," he introduces in a deep, masculine voice. Another trait that doesn't seem to fit.

"Maria." I take his hand firmly into mine and shake it.

"Beautiful name," he answers. He's looking me straight in the eyes, and slowly, brings my hand to his lips to place a kiss there. He's trying be confident and sexy, hoping I'll bite on it - just like I'm sure thousands of other girls have done because he definitely looks like he's practiced in this sort of thing - but I don't really find it all that alluring. Gently, I pull my hand away, giving him a restraining smile.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"_Damn these are some hot cars! Nice job Max."_

"_It wasn't too hard."_

The introduction going on in front of me and the conversation in my ear are fighting for my attention. I want to remind Tyson and Max that I also had a part and without me they wouldn't have those keys, but I can't do that with Over-Eager Joe over here demanding my attention.

"Not yet it isn't," Stefan winks suggestively at me, and that's when my champagne suddenly tastes like shit in my mouth and I think I want to thrown up on him.

"_All three cars have been secured. On our way back to the house. No problems so far." _

It shocks me that hearing Kai's firm, in control voice calms me. I hear him so clearly it's like he's beside me telling this guy to fuck off_. _

And it doesn't just calm me. It annoys me. Kai needs to stay out of my head before thinking about him pisses me off.

I excuse myself from Stefan's presence with the excuse that I need to use the restroom. I hurry inside the confines of the bathroom, away from him. Whoever invented separate public restroom for men and woman was a freaking genius. They must have known it would be the perfect safe place away from someone of the opposite sex.

I stay in the bathroom for an extensive amount of time, only coming back out when I think he's moved on to plastic, bigger breasted, richer, more interesting girls. Not to my surprise, he's not around, which means I was right.

It had been planned that in order to shake off any suspicions, if by some chance one of us was caught, Max and I were to remain at the party for a couple hours longer. So I continue to keep a low profile and enjoy the free food and alcohol, while occasionally spotting Max and instantly feeling sorry for him and the fact he has to cater to these people's needs all night.

Around one o'clock, the party starts to wind down. People start drinking and eating less, after already having enough, and begin to move around at a slower pace then before. It's time for Max and I to take our leave just as the first couple start to move towards the door. Our goal is to be within the first five to leave, that way it doesn't look too suspicious once people find that their cars are missing, but also to already be on the road once they do.

That's my goal actually. Max has to make a sneaky escape out of the back since he's been playing waiter all night and meet me just a couple streets down.

I'm not going to lie. I'm buzzed. I've had several glasses of champagne. I think I trust myself not to do anything to jeopardize our mission, but maybe not to drive…

Just like I'd hoped, I'm the fourth person to mosey along to the front door and ask for a valet to get my car. The people in front of me get lucky and have their cars returned to them, and then minutes later my Jaguar pulls around.

The reddish-brown haired valet from before steps out of the car and holds the driver side door open for me with a big, slightly crooked tooth - to the point that's it's actually cute - smile.

"Good night Miss," he says, shutting the door.

Through my dark tinted windows I wave a goodbye to the valets and the people waiting for their cars behind me who will ever get them back.

Of course they can't see me through the windows.

Suckers.

I have a little difficultly remembering which street I'm to meet Max at and it takes me a couple tries, but finally I arrived at the corner of Star and Smith, and Max is there ready to jump into the car.

"So everything went well I guess," he says as he shuts the door. His eyes are alight with excitement.

I shrug and suddenly yawn. "Haven't heard anything, so yeah, I assume it did."

"You ok?"

"Just tired. A bit tipsy."

"Maybe I should drive."

"Ok." That sounds amazing actually. I'm not sure I'm up for the hour drive back to the house. I slip out the driver's door and walk around the car to the passenger. Max does the same and takes the wheel. I buckle myself in, take the bun out of my hair and let my head hit the back of the seat seconds before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	6. Taking Over

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**XCrazyKindOvWeirdx, **amen sister! They should get over themselves, shouldn't they? And yes, there will be some moments shortly.

**Rebelmewpheonix, **lol yeah I kinda got a weird kick out of writing about Max smoking…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: Taking Over**

_This town, __this city, __this crowd, _

_Stand up on your feet put your worry down. _

_And everyone of you, all around, _

_Come on ya'll let's take this town. _

_-O.A.R - "This Town" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up with an uncomfortable headache and a dry mouth.

The good news is I've had worse. The headache isn't painful, just annoying, and a dry mouth can easily be taken care of. I'm in my bed, out of my dress, and in my p.j's. I don't remember getting that far, but I must've had some energy left last night to get myself to bed.

I roll over and look at the clock beside my bed.

Noon. Wow, I didn't think this was part of the plan, but whatever, I'm not complaining.

I stretch a few times before getting up. My fuzzy sock covered feet pad quietly on the hard wood floor and steps as I head downstairs. I watch my feet going down and noticed the socks are the same purple ones I wore to bed yesterday. I'm not wearing the same shirt though. It's still one of Gabe's button up shirts but this one is light blue. On my head is his white bandana. It's folded in half into a large triangle and is tied over my head to keep my hair out of my face.

I guess I was well enough to do a lot last night before falling asleep I just can't remember doing it.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I head for the kitchen wanting some breakfast. Toast sounds good…or yogurt. Yeah, yogurt sounds better.

I walk in, going to the fridge. Kenny and Tyson are sitting at the table having their own breakfast of cereal.

" 'Morning," Kenny greets me cheerfully.

I grunt in reply, taking a peach yogurt container from the fridge and walking over to the table to sit by them.

"Rough morning?" Tyson asks.

I shrug. "I've got a bit of a headache," I say, "where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs playing PS3."

I snort. So much for this plan we had. But whatever, I'm not going to be the first in the house to sprout gray hairs over something small.

For the most part of the fifteen minutes I sit there, I listen to Kenny and Tyson's conversation. Something about a baseball game and a girl from school name Lyla. Then I start to drift off into my own thoughts.

I noticed that Kenny is wearing a traditional t-shirt and pajama pants this morning, while Tyson is wearing nothing but a pair of red plaid boxer shorts. I know it probably isn't weird for Kenny to see Tyson like this since they're roommates in college and all - he's probably seen worse too - but I can't help but wonder if he thinks it's weird that Tyson still dresses like this even when I'm here. Does he thinks its unusual that I do the same? Kenny doesn't seem surprised but I wonder if it would be hard for a complete stranger to understand this. Why would a bunch of guys and one girl live together and dress so freely around each other? Would they understand that we have a bond - different then a friendship - that grows from the teamwork and trust we must constantly have with one another to do what we do? I wouldn't be any where if I didn't trust that they would always have my back. We wouldn't be anywhere if we didn't have the cooperation and drive to get things done as a team.

Even if they didn't understand, a total stranger could describe me, Max, Tyson, Ray and even Kai as nothing short of a big messed up family.

And all of this - the crowded house, the organized boosts, the company, the conversations - is familiar, and I find it comforting. It's hard to forgive them for leaving me and breaking our family apart two years ago, but even harder to tell myself that I'm not enjoying everything all over again. I can't say it's not helping either because it defiantly is. For the last twenty four hours I haven't thought of Gabe in a way that brings me pain. I see his life and my memories of him more then I see the loss.

I still see many flaws in my invitation for my friends to stay. Mostly Kai. We've barely said five words to each other, and we've both stayed clear from the other.

Good, I hope it stays that way. If he doesn't want to put the past behind us, then neither do I. My only complaint is that it creates tension in the house.

My thoughts stop there when Max comes up from the basement and into the kitchen. He looks mildly surprised to see us sitting together at the table.

"Oh, hey, you guys are up." He has an empty chip bag in his hand.

I narrow my eyes grumpily as he walks over to the trash can next to the pantry and throws the bag away. Those were my kettle cooked chips. They could have eaten anything in the house but they choose my favorite chips.

I sigh, letting it go. What did I expect? I guess I can go to the store later for more. Besides I bet all the rest of the food is getting pretty low anyway.

"So Ana," Max says turning toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the boost we got last night yet?"

I shake my head. To be honest, I'd kinda forgotten about it. I don't know how any one can forget going to a party the night before and playing James Bond - Grant Thief Auto style, but I guess I did. I didn't think I even had enough to drink to forget.

The boost much have been good by the way Tyson, Max and Kenny are all smiling.

"One blue BMW MP3, a green 2008 Porsche Boxster, and a white Ferrari 599 GTB," Tyson says.

Wow. Nice.

I'm smiling. Last night wasn't a waste after all, and it turned out to be a good plan.

"That's excellent," I say, "so now what?"

"Ray, Kai, and I wrote up a list this morning of the parts we need…here hang on a sec…" Max walks out of

the kitchen to the back hallway and I hear him calling downstairs for Kai and Ray.

"They already have a list?" I ask Tyson and Kenny in surprise. Usually it took a while to make up a list of parts you needed before figuring out how you want the car to turn out.

"Kenny's made the layouts to each car already," Tyson explains.

Wow. Already. I'm impressed again. Having Kenny is making things go a lot smoother.

The little guy must have noticed the admiring, surprised look I was giving him because his ears turn a light shade of pink and he shrugs. "It was no big deal. It didn't take very long to create since the cars only need a few touch ups."

Max, Kai and Ray appear back in the kitchen moments later. Kai and his always grouchy ass stays in the doorway while Ray and Max come into the room.

"Morning," Ray smiles at me. He's walking over and reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper he pulls out and hands to me. "Sleep ok?"

I shrug, push my yogurt away, unfold the paper and look it over. There's not that much on the list. I try to ignore the fact that the neat, familiar handwriting is Kai's. It piss me off that I even notice.

"I have some of this in the barn," I say. I look up at Max, knowing he's leaning against the counter and ask him to pull out a pen in the second drawer on his left. After taking it from him I start to circle the things we already have.

"We would have gone into town and got some things but we wanted you to look it over first," Ray says.

"We didn't know where you go to get them now either," Max adds. I look up from my work at him. "I go to the same place I've always gone," I say, confused, "I go to Tala's."

No one can ignore the immediate tension that name arises. Kai is suddenly looking pissed, and everyone else looks uncomfortable. Except Kenny; he looks confused.

"So that private wired account between Tala's shop and Voltaire is still legit?"

"He didn't cancel it after Gabe -"

"I doubt Voltaire cares what happened to Gabe as long as he gets his cars by the twenty-sixth," I interrupt Tyson. "He hasn't called or asked to see me in town, and he won't unless the boost is late."

I go back to circling things on the list. "I plan on going into town today to get more food for you gluttons anyway, so I'll stop by Tala's on the way home." Finishing the list, I look up at Kenny. "Why don't you come with me?" I suggest.

"Me?"

"Sure. I'll show you around the shop and you can show Tala your layouts," I say, "once you get the hang of it, maybe it would just be easier for you to go into town later on, show Tala what you got, and order them yourself. It might be better if you know how you want the layouts to go."

Kenny is smiling, looking excited to help. "That sounds like a good idea."

No one else in the room seems to think the same, especially Kai, who is probably just pissy that Tala has to be involved. Well, he can kiss my ass.

"I'll leave after I finish my yogurt," I say, "any one else want to come just for the hell of it?"

Everyone looks really awkward at the invitation and they avoid my gaze. I can tell Max, Ray and Tyson all want to see Tala again, who used to be part of our family, but either due to some loyalty toward Kai, or because they don't want any drama to start, they shake their heads.

"Suit yourselves," I shrug. I finish off the last bites of peach yogurt, throw the container away and the spoon in the sink, and then head upstairs to get ready. Kenny has already went back to the room he shares with Tyson and Max to get his laptop and to get ready as well. I leave the rest of the boys in the kitchen, and an awkward silence lingers as I leave.

Whatever, I don't care. Tala is still a good friend and I can mention his name whenever I want. Besides, I buy the parts I need from him and don't have to worry about a salesman being suspicious at all the expensive racing engines and flashy parts I always need.

Tala does us a huge favor, so Kai can suck it.

Upstairs, I pull my hair into a ponytail, and fold Gabe's lucky, white bandana into a long, thick strip to use as a head band. I grab a pair of jean shorts, a blue lose-fitting tank, and slip on my favorite pair of shoes: a pair of brown cowboy boots. And why are these my favorite shoes? They're unique and you usually don't see many people around here wearing them. Besides, they're completely adorable and go with just about anything.

Kenny is waiting for me in the living room, watching T.V with Max, when I come downstairs. I grab my long purse by the door and lead Kenny to my truck.

The ride into town is fairly quiet, but I do learn a few things about this computer whiz. This is his first year of college and he admits that he loves his classes. He met Ray and Kai juts recently and Tyson and Max at the beginning of the year, later moved in to their apartment with them, and says he likes it well enough. His only complaint is Tyson sleep walks when he's drunk sometimes. I agree that yes, I know what your talking about, and it does suck.

I learn that his parents are divorced, and that he has a six year old half sister from his mom and step dad. His real dad is currently not dating because he is too busy with his newly established computer business. From how he describes his biological parents, I guess that he is most like his dad. It's safe to say that Kenny is a very sweet eighteen year old, very smart, and a good friend to Max and Tyson. If Tyson and Max are good friends for him, well, that's another story.

I ask him if he regrets coming and getting himself into all this. He answers that no, so far this has been the most exciting thing to ever happen to him, and he's enjoying the adventure.

Things he learns from me: I've known Max, Tyson, Tala and Kai though Ray, since I was fifteen years old. Gabe was my only brother, and both my parents are dead. I love kettle cooked chips and it makes me upset that the guys ate them all, and I've always been interested in cars.

Kenny doesn't ask about my relationship with Kai or how I got myself into all this or why the guys left me two years ago. I know he's curious and I appreciate his respect for my privacy. Maybe he'll know one day, but I doubt I'll be the one to tell him. Tyson and his big mouth will beat me too it.

Once deep within San Francisco city I find the shop we're looking for. I pull into a small rocky parking lot and park under a small awning at the side of the building where cars can be repaired. Tala rented out this old warehouse many years ago to start his business. He started off slow at first but after I took my business to him, well, he's been doing excellent ever since. He's fixed up the old warehouse considerably and has many loyal, ambitious staff members working for him.

I lead Kenny into a side door. Being an old warehouse Tala's store is very spacious and the ceiling is tall. There is a lot of empty space around the main desk, which is located at the center of the room. Long metal lights hang down from the ceiling, and clustered around the four walls are shelves and boxes stuffed with car parts. In the empty space to the left of the desk are a couple of car lifts like the ones in my barn, wires and other things a repair shop needs. In front of the lifts are garage doors for the cars to pull in from the outside.

In the far corner opposite from the lifts, is an open door leading into a large office space. Even from where I stand I can see the piles and clusters of papers on top of a computer desk.

Tala has never been very organized and his shop shows it. Fortunately it doesn't hurt his business. His employees had once tried to clean up, but it always ends up going back to the way it was. I think Tala just likes it that way. He's one of those people who even though their room is messy, he still knows where everything is, but if someone moves it then it will be impossible for him to find it.

Speaking of Tala, I can see his bright orange hair behind the main desk, hunched over the counter as he looks carefully at something. He grabs an envelope, before sitting up to open it. He quickly scans over it and little by little his brows cross and a frown pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"Rory!" he yells and it echoes menacingly off the metal warehouse walls and all around the empty ceiling space. "I just got another notice…are you ever going to do your job and pay the fucking bills?"

A crash comes from inside the open office door followed by an irritated reply.

"I would love to if I could find them in this goddamn mess!"

Tala huffs, rolls up the bill notice, and tosses it into a trash can hidden behind the counter. He goes back to looking over the mail on the desk.

"Do I have to find them for you _again_…?"

"Since you're the only one who knows where anything is around here, yeah, that would be ideal!"

Choosing this time to interrupt, I clear my throat and approach the desk with an amused smile.

Tala looks up and his face instantly lights up.

"Hey."

"Hey Valkov." I walk up and lean against the tall, cold metal counter, which reaches to just about right under my chest.

"You look great," Tala says. "glad to see you out again."

I shrug, "Well, it took me a while to get over the shock of my cousin, Max, Tyson and Kai all showing up at my door step a couple days ago, but yeah, you could say I'm feeling better."

Tala suddenly looks guilty. Ha! I knew he had something to do with it.

He's rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at me. "Yeah, look, that was me. I called to tell them what was happening. I had a feeling they would all come up, and I'm sorry I didn't give you any notice."

I sighed and playfully reach over the counter to punch him lightly in the arm. "It's cool," I assure him, "I was mad at first, but I think I'm enjoying having them back."

"Good," Tala smirked, "So what can I do for you today?"

He cleans off the desk to make more room and brings out a pen and paper from under the desk. I pull my list out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"All the ones not circled I need," I explain.

Tala looks over the list and with his own pen marks a few items.

"We have most of these in stock right now," he says, "but the underlined ones I'll have to order." He looks up, reaches for the mouse of the computer next to him, and jiggles it alive. It's then that he notices Kenny standing next to me, who is almost too short for the counter.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Kenny. Kenny, Tala," I introduce, "Kenny has a few layouts you should take a look at."

"Sure. Let's see 'em."

Kenny lifts the laptop to the counter and pulls it open. The computer is ready and waiting, so he pulls up the right page. The screen is suddenly displaying a virtual basic layout of a Ferrari 599 GTB. As Kenny walks us through the program and the many ideas and parts needed, I start to realize how easy he's going to make this, and once again I find myself impressed. I love this little computer whiz.

Tala has just about the same awed look as I do, but he's paying more attention, probably hoping to learn a few things so he can do the same thing one day. Ha. Fat chance, Tala.

After going through the Ferrari, we move onto the Porsche and the BMW. The boost is excellent and the ideas and detailed layouts for them are even better. I wonder if Voltaire would notice if I kept one of them…

"Nice stuff," Tala approves when Kenny's done showing them. "Nice cars too. Are those just from last night?"

I nod. "Yep. And surprisingly not too hard either, and I've got Kenny and the rest of the guys to thank for that."

"Well, I'm defiantly impressed," Tala says. The ordering program on his computer is up and he turns toward it. He types in the list, sizes, the address of his shop, and wires Voltaire's private account for the payment. "I'll have them ship these over night, and they should be here by early afternoon tomorrow."

"Thanks Tala."

"No problem, now lets get the rest of this stuff loaded."

Kenny and I walk back to my truck. I open the bed and pull out a tarp from the back. By then Tala has the boxes of the parts he had stocked by the side door.

I hop into the back of the truck and wait for my two favorite delivery boys.

A large, stocky man, with a shaved head of chestnut hair comes out of the side door first, carrying a large brown box. As soon as he see me he smiles, revealing a golden tooth within the two rows of white.

"Ana!" he bellows in a deep voice. He puts the box at the end of the back of the truck, and I scoot it toward the corner to make more room.

"What's up Ed?" I'm aware that my smile is just about as big as his. Ed is in his late forties and I've known him ever since he started working at Tala's which was probably about three years ago. He reminds me of a buff Santa Clause, without the beard, boots, and red coat. I've never seen him upset, he's always smiling, and he loves the sweets.

"Working, payin' the bills. You?"

I shrug. "Pretty much the same. How's the new wife?"

"Best thing that's ever happened to me," he answers sincerely.

"What a big teddy bear," I tease.

Ed is shrugging as he walks back toward the side door for another box.

"What can I say, I'm in love!"

"You see how long it lasts."

As Ed goes back in, Ross comes out. Ross's name isn't really Ross. It's actually Cuauhtémoc, but that was too long, and no one knew how to pronounce it, so now it's just Ross. Don't ask me how we got Ross out of Cuauhtémoc, but that's what his name is.

Ross is part Native American - very _cute_ Native American. He has a beautiful copper completion, deep, dark brown eyes, and long, silky hair the color of a moon less night, which he keeps in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He's a little bit taller then average height, with a skinny but firm body.

"Looks like someone's jealous."

"Hello to you too, Anastasia."

"Ana. _A - N - A_." Ross has been working with Tala for a little over a year now, but he still insists on calling me by my full name which bugs me to no end.

"Of course he's jealous. Ed gets some every night, while he's girlfriend still won't get back together with him." Tala comes out of the building with a box a couple steps behind Ross.

I take the box from a pissed off looking Native American and move it next to the other one. "Still?"

"I'm just giving her space."

"Why don't you find yourself a nice guy," Tala suggests, smirking teasingly. The two guys pass each other and Ross makes sure he hits Tala's shoulder with his own, hard.

"I thought you were the one who likes it up the ass, Tala?"

I drop the box I'd just taken from Tala in surprise and it makes a sharp thud against the bed of the tuck. Loudly, I start to laugh. Even Kenny, who'd been watching from the side of the truck is laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asks when he comes back out. His eyes travel from Ross's satisfied smirk, to Tala's offended, pissed off frown, and stop at me making a fool of myself by all my laughing.

"I think Ross just ruined Tala's well being beyond all repair," I giggle.

"You better sleep with one eye open," Tala threatens the Native.

Ross says something back but I don't catch it as they disappear inside.

Tala comes back out with the last box, which he hands to me. He looks a little smug.

"You ok? He was just joking." I hop out of the truck, close the bed door, and throw the tarp over the boxes. Kenny helps me secure it. Don't need anyone getting suspicious with all the parts.

"I gave him bathroom duty."

I flinch. "Ouch. That bathroom is disgusting."

"Exactly."

"Ok…" I say, quickly shuffling away from the deranged red head, "I'm gonna get going. Thanks again Tala. Nice to see you Ed. Tell Ross I'm sorry about his bad luck."

Ed waves to me as Kenny and I pile into the Tacoma and drive away.

"Interesting friends," Kenny teases as we pull out of the parking lot and into the city roads.

I snort, "Like your roommates and Ray and Kai are any better?"

"No, they're not."

Farther into the city and I stop at a small grocery store. It's a small shop that's located along the busy streets of San Francisco, with a fresh fruit and vegetable stand outside, and a narrow grocery store behind it. Even though it's always busy and it's always crowded around this part of the city, this is where I go to get my food. The stand outside has some of the best fruits and vegetables I've ever tasted among it's wooden shelves.

Here I spend almost two hundred dollars on food. I can bet the same amount that it'll all be gone in a week.

Together, Kenny and I manage to cram two hundred dollars worth of food in plastic bags into the back seat of the Toyota Tacoma.

Once the truck is packed to it's fullest, Kenny and I also put ourselves back into it and I start it up.

Just as I'm about to pull out, I notice a man pulling up to a tanning salon just across the street. It's not the man I notice per say , who is very hairy, tall, and very tan already, but the beautiful car he's driving.

A silver convertible Mercedes SL500.

Yum.

He's leaving the top down as he walks into the tanning shop.

He'll be in there for a while.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm jumping out of the truck and slamming the door behind me. Startled, Kenny does the same.

"What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

"Nothing." I give him a cheesy smile, "Nothing's wrong, I just need you to do me a favor."

I'm sure I look like a recovered drug addict who's just spotted cocaine and has decided to snatch it, because he looks apprehensive and he's slow to promise me this favor.

"I've just forgotten something down the street, can you go ahead and drive the truck back to the house. I'll meet you there."

"That's stupid, I'll come with you and we'll ride back together."

I glance back over at the car to make sure the man has finally abandoned his car and is inside. He is, and that means my timer has started ticking already.

"I'll get a cab home, not a big deal, but these parts need to get back to the house as soon as possible. The cars need to be started right away, and the food might spoil."

Kenny looks like he's about to argue again, but I think the angry, impatient look I now have on my face scares him away.

Still suspicious, he gets into the driver's seat and pulls away in my truck.

Now. A plan.

What's the plan, what's the plan, what's the plan?

Common, you need a plan.

I look at the car again and then the door to the tanning salon that could open at any minute and my chance could be ruined.

Screw it. Who needs a plan.

I cross the street and casually make my way to the convertible.

This is perfect. Who the hell leaves their _Mercedes_ by itself on a city street with the top down? An idiot, perhaps, but whatever, I'm getting a new car.

Another thing I love about this city - besides idiots like this guy - no one pays attention to you. The people passing you on the sidewalk wouldn't even notice if a kid was getting snatched. The little girl or boy could be kicking and screaming and no one would do anything or see anything. Unless it's happening to them or it's their job to stop you, they do nothing. Either they ignore you, they just don't give a shit, or they are too engrossed in themselves or their lives

Thank goodness for that because I don't have my ski mask.

I walk over to the beautiful car, casually hop over the door and into the leather driver's seat. To anyone who might be watching - unlikely - I appear comfortable with this car, like it's my own. I bend down below next to the ignition, pop off the plastic panels around it, and grab the 'positive' and 'negative' wires.

I quickly take a glance up to the tanning salon door. Nope, he's still to busy toasting to notice his car is about to be stolen.

Taking the two wires, I pull them out father, strip back the rubber around them, and twist the newly exposed ends before touching them together. A spark ignites between them but so does the engine as it comes to life. I tuck the wires away, careful so that they don't touch me or each other again, and put my hands to the steering wheel.

Please don't be locked, please don't be locked…

Ha! Steering wheel isn't locked!

With victory music playing in my head, I put the car into drive and casually pull away from the curb.

Just about an hour later in my new car, I pull up next to my truck that's parked in front of the open door of my barn. Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai are all lifting the boxes from the truck and carrying them into the barn. Hopefully they were smart enough to get the groceries inside first…

Max is the first one to see me as I pull up and his mouth drops open. Tyson is next after he runs into the blond and is forced to look up. One by one, the procession stops.

I get out of the car smiling.

"Nice, huh?"

"What the fuck is this?"

Kai is furious. Why? Who knows.

"It's a Mercedes, genius," I hiss.

"You stole that in broad daylight?"

"No shit."

"Your stupidity amazes me," Kai growls, shaking his head and continuing inside the barn with his box.

I resist the urge to throw something heavy and sharp after his ungrateful ass. Instead I slam the convertible's door and start cussing. What a fucking shit head. _You stole that in broad daylight_. Yes, I did and I don't give a flying fuck what you think.

"I think you did a great job," Max says as he comes over to look at the car, "this is a nice car."

"Thank you Max."

At least someone appreciates me.

"So that's what you were doing," Kenny chuckles, "how'd you do it."

"Hotwired it," Max says simply. He's leaning over the side of the car, looking right at the missing panel under the ignition and the wires strewn about.

"We'll need some new wires and a panel, you got any around?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, but I'll have to call Tala to order some new parts once Kenny draws up the blueprints."

"I'm on it!" Kenny, with his box, hurries back inside the barn where I guess he's put his laptop.

Tyson, having already put down his box to see the car, throws his arm around me. "Don't worry about Kai, he was born grouchy, he can't help it."

I snort and throw an arm around him too. "Thanks Tyson."

"No problem. Now what do you say about me and you getting some dinner tonight."

I laugh and nudge him off of me. "Sorry, I think we have our hands full tonight," I say, making a point to look at the few boxes still left to be taken inside.

"Actually we have another boost tonight."

I gawk at Ray. "But we're caught up. We got three yesterday, and one today. So I thought the plan was to work on them when we had the chance?"

"There are three more parties going on tonight at the same time," Ray explains, "and we're hitting all three."

"Oh yeah!" Tyson exclaims as a light bulb comes on over his head. He looks way too excited once again. "Sorry boo, I'm gonna have to postpone our date to another night."

I roll my eyes and focus my attention back on Ray. "So how are we going about this?"

Ray shrugs mysteriously. "You'll find out."

Ugh. Great. I hate surprises unless I get to be in on them.

I try Max.

"Sorry, Ana."

And secrets.

"Fine," I huff snippily. I pull the convertible's black hood back over the body of the car and get inside. "You better move some of that shit aside so I can get this car in the barn."

Once we get the Mercedes moved inside the barn and all the boxes inside, we set to work on the cars.

I call dibs on my convertible, while Ray and Max work on the blue BMW, Tyson and Kenny get the green Porsche and Kai insists on the Ferrari.

By the time I call Tala for more parts and get done changing into my tennis shoes, an old pair of jeans and a ripped, worn out t-shit, everyone else has already started.

When I walk into the barn the only sound is the clanging, drilling, and cutting of metal. No one is talking and the stereo is off. In the corner of the room, the large fan is making a loud humming sound as it circulates air around the barn.

Wow, since when did these guys work so hard. If I remember right, we used to blare the music, shout at each other over the noise, and pass around beer when we came out here.

Feeling just a little bit disappointed, I grab the stereo remote from the metal table, a screwdriver and a few more parts and tools from the shelves, and trudge pass the three cars already being worked on without a sound to my Mercedes at the far end of the building. I twist my hair into a long braid, securing it at the end with Gabe's bandana, before getting started.

With the remote I switch on the stereo and immediately, music pumps through the speakers and echoes through the barn. I then turn all my attention to the mess I made under the ignition. It takes me about twenty minutes to remove the rest of the plastic covering under the wheel and then replace the wires.

Just as I'm about to start screwing the panels back on, the music suddenly dies and it's quiet again in the barn.

Confused and without looking up, I grab the remote from my pocket and turn it back on.

It dies again. This time, with an irritated glare, I look up and see Kai glowering at me from next to the stereo.

I turn it back on.

He turns it off.

We stare each other down for a few seconds.

I turn it back on.

Pursing his lips, he grabs a pair of scissors from the metal table, walks over to the cord connecting the machine to the wall and unplugs it. Challenging me, he holds the wire in one hand, and with the other poises the scissors over it.

"Don't you _dare_," I hiss.

With a clench of his hand, the wire is cut, and the two separate pieces drop to the ground.

I'm so shocked and angry with him, I can't even find the voice to swear. I'm clenching the screwdriver in my hand though, and before I can think about it, I'm chucking the tool across the room towards him. Unfortunately, it doesn't get any where near him, but even better…it hits his precious Ferrari's window, busting most of the glass out.

Everyone in the room is frozen in shock. Max and Ray are staring at Kai; Tyson and Kenny at the car.

That is, everyone but me is frozen. I'm laughing my ass off. Like some serious, waste-bending, gust-busting, side-cramping, tear-creating, laughing.

This one thing is enough to make me forget about my broken stereo and continue with my work for a couple more hours. I'll I have to do is replay the glass shattering and his face as he watches pieces of his Ferrari hit the floor, and I'm in a good mood for the next half hour, and then it starts all over.

A couple hours later and I've done everything I can to the Mercedes before the ordered parts come in. Looking forward to a shower, I leave the barn and the still working men. Outside the sun is just starting to go down and there's a nice cool breeze coming in through the trees. I get in the house, turn on the exterior lights, and then take my shower.

After bathing I find that I'm still in a pretty good mood so I use my time to make spaghetti for dinner. It takes about four whole packets of noodles and a whole loaf of bread and a half, but I manage to make supper for an army, which is the same thing when you put these guys and food into the same sentence.

With perfect timing, the guys come in just as I'm pulling the homemade garlic bread from the oven.

And just as Tyson walks in the door and smells the food, he's going crazy.

"Holy shit, you made us food! God, I'm so hungry!"

He's already in the kitchen, at the table and with a plate full of noodles before I find a place to put the pan of toasted bread.

Everyone else is a little slower coming in. After they're seated and have full plates, I pull the red wine out of the fridge and the glasses. Pouring myself a glass, I hop up onto the counter with my wine and grab a piece of bread to munch on.

"So is anyone going to tell me about this plan before we actually do it, or what?"

"We're hitting three parties at once!" Tyson says with a mouth full of food.

"Yes, I know," I reply impatiently, "but how? Are we splitting up?"

"They'll have the same security as the party last night, maybe a little less, but we want to hit them at the same time," Max explains, "to create confusion if someone is caught and switch things up a bit."

"The goal is still only to get one car between you and your partner, but if you can manage to get one each, then fantastic, but good luck," Kenny adds.

"Why do you say that?"

"Like Max said, the security will be much the same, and it took all of us to break into the one last night," Ray answers, "so it might take one partner to distract and one to steal. Or maybe you'll get lucky and you both can drive."

I think about it for a second, quietly sipping my wine just after finishing off the last of my garlic bread. "Alight, sounds cool to me… what are the teams?"

Ray suddenly looks nervous, and he clears his throat. Tyson on the other hand is giving Max a sneaky smirk.

"Well," my cousin says, rubbing his neck, "we kinda already picked our teams…Tyson and Max decided they wanted to go together and I agreed to take Kenny, so…"

It was quiet for about a half a second, before this information sunk in. I spit the wine that had been in my mouth half way across the room in surprise, and Kai slams his hand down on the table, rattling the plates and glasses.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Hell no, you're all on crack if you think I'm partnering up with _him_!"

Tyson puts up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry guys, it's already been decided."

"So change it, moron," Kai growls, "we're not two years old."

I barley notice Kenny and Max making a sneaky escape out of the back walk way of the kitchen. I'm seeing red all around me and my heart is hammering angrily.

"Sorry!" Tyson repeats and then both him and Ray hurry out of the kitchen.

For a few moments it's only Kai and I in the room together. He doesn't look up at me, but I can tell he wants to say something. I can't really concentrate on forming words, I'm still seeing red.

Without a word, Kai also leaves, mumbling violently under his breath.

A take deep breaths.

Alright _calm_. You're fine.

Slowly, my vision returns to normal as does my beating heart.

I down the rest of my wine. Absently throw the glass in the sink where it shatters into pieces from the force. The sound is enough to bring me the rest of the way back to reality.

"Shit," I curse under my breath after seeing the mess I've made of the sink. And that's when I notice the empty, dirty plates, silverware and glasses still littering the table.

You have got to be shitting me. No fucking way were they leaving me like this especially after what they just did.

"Get your _sneaky,_ fucking asses back in here and clean up your goddamn messes!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So can anyone tell me how to post links to pictures on my profile. I have images of all the cars they have so far and I would like to show them to everyone, you know, to give like a visual guide and help set the scene for the story.

So…anyone know how?

---rayluva4


	7. Bad

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**,xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, **thanks to you I now have pictures of the cars on my profile! Thank you!

**rebelmewpheonix, **interesting and dangerous! Lol they are both such stubborn shit heads.

**marishka91, **dude me too! I have to have music when I clean my room, exercise, do the dishes, you name it. Without it, I doubt anything would get done. I really enjoyed writing about Tala, Ross, and Ed, so I'm really pleased that you liked how they turned out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the way, this chapter has a lot of explaining of everyone's history together. Italic writing is with Ray and Kenny as they are pulling off their boost, at the same time the regular typing is with Kai and Ana as they pull off their boost. Just thought I'd clear that up…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6: Bad**

_Well they say the sky's t__he limit,_

_And to me that's really true._

_But my friend you have s__een nothing,_

_Just wait till I get through._

_-_Michael Jackson _- "Bad"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_See anymore cops?" Ray asks, making sure he's not missing any as he searches though the Aston Martin DBS's rear and side mirrors. _

_Kenny turns around to look out the back window and then shakes his head. _

_Ray stops, puts the car into reverse and smoothly pulls into a dark alley on the right. He backs up deep within the side street and then cuts the engine and lights. _

"_Just until everything calms down," Ray explains, sitting back and making himself comfortable. "We don't need cops following us to the house."_

"_How long?" _

_Ray shrugs, "Awhile probably." He closes his eyes to rest and a few moments later hears Kenny shuffling around, pushing his seat back, also getting himself comfortable. _

_Just when he feels himself drifting off into a nice sleep, Kenny asks casually, "So what's the deal with Ana and Kai?"_

_Taken back, Ray opens his eyes and looks at Kenny in surprise. _

_Immediately taking his expression as one of offence, Kenny hurries to cover his tracks. _

"_I m-mean it's none of my business, b-but I was just wondering…"_

"_I was just shocked you asked," Ray assures the bumbling teenager sitting beside him. He doesn't really see what the harm in telling Kenny is, so he shrugs, sits back, and begins to think. _

_Kenny also sits back and waits patiently. Even though Ray didn't say he was going to tell him, Kenny can tell he's thinking hard about something, and he guesses he's thinking where to start the story. He has a feeling it's going to be long. But they've got lots of time to spare. _

"This is beyond ridiculous…it's more like borderline psychotic."

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"Until I'm not scaling a concrete building in the middle of the city four levels above ground - no, I won't stop complaining."

Once again, I've agreed to their idiotic plans, and once again I find that I'm questioning my ability to choose sane from insane. But this time I don't have the luxury of sipping champagne while I ponder my choices. This time, I find myself hanging onto a thick rope, four levels above ground against a concrete parking garage.

Sounds completely insane, I know. But it wasn't my idea.

"You know we could have just went in the old fashion way," I grunt as I inch my way higher.

"And how would we have done that?" Kai wants to know. Of course, him and his man muscles are ahead of me. Damn his testosterone and ability to be stronger than me. "Just waltz right in passed the guard and the entrance cameras?"

"There are more ways then one," I huff stubbornly.

"Really, lets hear them."

He's being sarcastic, but I don't care if he really wants to hear them or not.

"We could sneak up behind him and knock him out; poison his coffee; claim we're valets and come in with our own car; I could flash him and we make a run for it; or we could just shoot him in the head," I answer, "I would rather do any one of those besides risking falling four stories and snapping my neck in two."

I can bet you a million dollars right now that Kai is rolling his eyes and wishing he could shove a sock down my throat.

Ha. Good.

Kai pauses a couple feet above me to take another hook from his belt to put in another crack in the concrete farther up. This is my cue to remove the other hook next to me and clip it to my belt with the rest.

Yes, we are using rock climbing ropes and tools, which makes this situation even more funny looking because we are not climbing Mt. Everest, we're climbing a concrete _parking garage _that just so happens to have four stories of solid concrete before we can actually get to the parking part of it.

Pairing Kai and I up was a mistake that I really want to strangle Ray, Tyson and Max for because it's obvious they did it on purpose. Kai and I are more likely to cut the other one's rope before we cooperate with one another.

We've been fighting ever since we left the house. I've already let him know that his ski mask looks funny because the mouth is cut crooked, his hair under the mask makes his head look twenty times bigger then it really is, I hate his guts, and his plan is stupid and not going to work.

He's told me that my ass looks fat even though I'm wearing black jeans, which must mean I've gained weight, I can't drive worth shit, and even if we get caught, his plan is still better then anything I can come with.

I called him an asshole and a douche bag.

He's called me a back-stabbing slut and a bitch.

What a beautiful friendship on a such a lovely night.

For the first time all night, we're silent for more than five minutes as we finish up our climb to the first level of the parking garage, which is technically five stories off the ground.

"_Well, lets see…I don't know if maybe Tyson or Max mentioned it already, but we all used to live here in San Francisco," Ray begins to explain, "My parents were divorced and I lived with my mom in the city, while I visited my dad sometimes in Los Angeles. Being Gabe's cousin and being the same sex with no brothers, I knew and hung out with Gabe frequently. I met Kai and Tala at a young age at school. With his parents deceased and their will still missing, Kai lived with his grandfather, Voltaire, who owned and dealt with cars of all shapes and colors. Kai had been around cars his whole life, and Tala being the best friend, had too, so naturally they got Gabe and I interested."_

"_When we were old enough, I think we were fifteen or so, we started helping Kai's grandfather out in a car garage he owned for minimum wage and it acted as a job for all of us. Tyson and Max, being a couple years younger, we met later, and even though Tyson got on Kai's nerves most of the time, the rest of us liked them and so they soon fit right into our small group."_

"_So how did Ana get involved in all this?"_

"_I don't really remember Ana at a very young age because I didn't hang out with her as much as Gabe, and she had girlfriends her own age to play with," Ray answers, "But I do remember hanging out with Gabe at their small city house. I remember they had a pool we used to swim in, and their mom, my Aunt Gemma. I didn't understand it then, but she often times suffered from depression spells. You would never have guessed it though because she always smiled when you were around. She'd make us lemonade and cookies for when we were done swimming and let us play video games in Gabe's room for hours before making me go home. The only reason I knew about her condition was because Gabe sometimes talked about it, but only when we were alone or at the garage with friends. Never around Ana."_

Once he reaches the opening onto the level, Kai stops, peeks over, and then swings his legs up, over, and safely into the sturdy ground of the garage. I'm a little slower getting up there. I remove the rest of the hooks from the cracks and finally pull myself over the ledge and into the garage next to Kai. Together we start to quickly remove the harnesses, belts and ropes around our waists.

I fumble around with the last parts of the complicated harness around my hips. Kai is giving me an impatient look as he watches me, having already removed the equipment and holding it on his shoulder.

I pull harder and it's not coming off. Letting out a frustrated growl, I violently start pulling at it.

Kai sighs impatiently, reaching out to help me.

"I got it," I hiss stubbornly, but he ignores me, slapping my hands away. With firm, sure hands, Kai messes with the knot I've created of the belt and hooks around the top of my legs. Awkwardly, I stand silently and let him work on it, trying to ignore his fingers when they accidentally brush the side of my butt or the inside of my thighs.

Moments later and the harness and belt falls to the ground. The metal hits the concrete floor loudly.

"Nice going."

Kai snatches up my gear, gets up from his knees and throws them over his shoulder with his own gear.

"It's not my fault your incompetent," he says. I can tell he doesn't just mean my inability to take off the climbing equipment, and this pisses me off.

I open my mouth to say something but he suddenly holds up his hand to silence me. He's frozen and looking directly at the far left of the corner of the large room. I look too, and over the many parked parks, perfectly lined up in rows, I can see a small camera hidden between the wall and the ceiling.

Aw shit.

Instinctively, my head turns to the guard booth at the entrance of the garage on my right, which is across and at the far end of the building. I can see movement in the booth, and the door suddenly opens.

He's seen us.

"We have to move!" Kai says urgently, pushing me the opposite way of the entrance.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop!"

The guard's yells are bouncing off the walls and echoing in my ears as I following Kai, weaving through the cars.

"_My aunt's condition worsened after my uncle - her husband - died in an accidental refinery explosion where he worked. Gabe and I were eighteen. Ana was sixteen. Only a couple months later, after Ana turned seventeen, my Aunt Gemma passed away from an overdose." _

"_Jeez…" Kenny whispers in pity. _

"_Yeah, so Gabe was old enough to become the legal guardian of his sister. Voltaire convinced Gabe to move into the house we're currently staying in, which he owned, free of charge if Gabe continued to work for him. By now, Kai, Tala, Gabe, Tyson, Max and I were helping to steal cars to fix them up for Voltaire, who thought the farm house would be the perfect spot to keep them hidden. And it did turn out to be a good idea and soon we all had a decent life going. Tyson and Max continued high school, while Tala, Kai and I postponed going to college. Instead we worked for Voltaire who gave us the much needed money we all wanted, a chance to do something we all enjoyed, and an exciting life, different from other kids our age. Because Ana now lived with only her brother, who often spent every waking hour in the barn working on cars, she also got sucked into it all. Tyson, Max, Tala, Kai and I often spent our days and nights at their house and it didn't take long before we got to know Ana better. She was a quick leaner and was eager to help her brother and earn her way through Voltaire. She began helping us with the boosts…I think it was the third mouth they moved into the house."_

Ahead I spot and bright yellow Chevy Corvette convertible and I head away from Kai in it's direction. I think I might have a disease that attracts me to flashy things and makes me what to risk everything to get my hands on it.

"Where the fuck are you going!" Kai hisses.

"We're coming out with a least one car that's worth my while."

Growling his disapproval, Kai follows me to the bright car.

I get there first, open the unlocked, top-down convertible door, and immediately get to work on hot wiring it. The engine roars to life. I quickly shove the wires away, shut the door, and put the car into reverse.

The tires squeal against the concrete in protest as a slam on my brakes to put it into drive just as Kai jumps over the passenger door.

"GO!" he orders, and I shift gears, speeding passed the dormant rows of cars around us, and out of the garage, hitting a dip in the road as we pass the empty guard house.

Just across the street, we pass the hotel with the penthouse at the top where the party is taking place. The many people chatting and lingering outside the doors to the building, don't seem to notice a bright Corvette speeding passed.

Avoiding the major highways, I take a couple of the quieter streets of the city, which honestly aren't really that quiet, they're just less crowded then the highways.

When I feel we're far enough away from the garage and the hotel, I belt out a loud victory screech, throw down the hood to my black jacket and pull of the ski mask. I'm smiling like an idiot, but I'm so pumped that not even Kai's flinch at my screaming and his glare afterwards can put me down.

Kai also takes off his mask and throws our climbing equipment into the back seat.

I reach over to the car's stereo and pop on the music. Immediately, a song from a C.D. blares through the speakers, making my adrenaline flow even faster.

"I love this song!" I scream at Kai over the music. His eyebrows are scrunched together like he has a headache already, and his glaring at me.

Whatever. Screw his attitude.

"_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know! Bad, bad - really, really bad_!" I start belting. My hands take turns coming off the steering wheel as I wiggle out some dance moves in my seat. "_And the whole world had to answer right now just to tell you once again, who's bad…!" _

Kai might be looking at me like I'm a totally idiot but I don't care. I'm having way too much fun. I continue singing my heart out, the music seeming to encourage me to sing louder, drive faster, and smile bigger. The night is perfect, the challenge this car has brought me, and the tension that comes with a risk this big - I live for these kinds of moments.

_Ray pauses again to collect his thoughts. He pushes his seat back farther so that he can lay down. Beside him, Kenny isn't leaning back anymore, but instead sitting up straight and leaning over his seat to listen close to everything Ray's saying. _

"_Ana became more devoted then any of us; I think it was her way of coping with the grief. She also took a special interest in Kai, and soon he did too." Ray's suddenly smiling, remembering something he thought was amusing. "Those two were the strangest couple I'd ever met. I never thought Kai, with is cold, grumpy attitude all the time, could be even tolerated by the opposite sex. And Ana, well, she acted more like a guy then the six guys that stayed at her house. She'd always been ill-tempered and stubborn and I never thought she'd find her match either. But they did in each other. They fought often, like many couples do, but any stranger could tell you they fit together like missing puzzle pieces. And I think it had something to do with the work we were in. We all had to trust each other in ways many people can't think of trusting someone else outside their family in order to accomplish what we needed to do." _

Just like all good ideas, good moods must also be shot down sometime. This happens to me when police lights begin to reflect on the road and the buildings around us.

Once hand quickly turns off the music and my foot pushes the accelerator forward. Kai reaches over to throw my hood back over my head so at least part of my face is hidden, before he puts his own mask back on.

In my mirrors I see eight cop cars with their sirens and lights flashing threateningly. Jeez, did they bring enough people just to chase us down?

"Take the alley on the left."

For once in my life I listen to what Kai is saying. I slam on my breaks and do a sudden one-eighty into a side alley. Two of the cop cars from the front line shoot right passed the alley, but the others turn in single file and continue the chase.

The buildings on either side of the car are very close and I have to concentrate hard not to scrape the side of them. Up ahead is the end of the alley and when I hit it, I make a sharp right, the tail end of the car swinging out, and I speed up as I see the long, flat stretch of road before us.

"Let me drive."

His voice is calm and almost so quiet among the squealing noise of the sirens and the roar of the Corvette's engine that I just about miss what he says. With both hands on the wheel, I look over at him.

"I've got it," I say, irritated that he thinks I can't loose a few cops. As I look at his face closely though, I see that his stare is firm but reassuring, like he doesn't think that I can't do it, he just wants to do it himself.

"Let me drive," he repeats.

I let out a long, annoyed sigh, but start shifting my weight in the seat to get ready for the switch anyway. I keep my foot steady on the petal and he grabs the steering wheel from me, never straying his eyes from the road as he now controls the direction of the car.

"One...two…three!"

When the last word leaves my mouth, I take my foot from the accelerator, quickly move out of the seat behind him, just as he hops into the drivers seat as I leave and takes control over the petals. We only lose two notches on the speedometer.

Once safely on the passenger side, I slip my ski mask back on under my hood. I notice Kai makes no move to put his seat belt on, so I reach over in front of him, grab the seat belt in his left, and drag it over his chest before clicking it into place next to his hip. I then settle into my own seat and do the same.

"_So what happened?"_

"_Well, by nineteen, Kai was sick of his grandfather. He hated his guts and they way he ordered all of us around. He hated that we only did his dirty work and believed we were under paid. He said that living with him was almost unbearable, and there was no way he was going to take on the family business, which was the one thing Voltaire was the most strict about . And I remember everything happening at once. Around this time was when Kai's deceased parents' will was found - leaving Kai with a very large sum of inheritance - and I also leaned that my dad was dying of leukemia in Los Angeles. Naturally, my mom wanted to move to be with him for his last months, and after Kai got his money he wanted to leave San Francisco, far away from Voltaire. He wanted to start a new life, one where he could maybe attend a university and be done with his grandfather's business and the life style he was being forced to take on. Kai believed that boosts could only get him so far in life before he'd either get caught, killed, or just couldn't do it anymore, and then what?"_

"_He shared all of this with us and invited anyone who wanted to leave with him. Tyson and Max were finishing up high school and weren't yet eighteen so they couldn't. Tala was thinking about starting his own garage in the future and felt that his family needed him here. I was already getting ready to leave and suggested that he come with me to Los Angeles. Gabe wanted to go but stayed because he was too young to move without enough money to support himself and his little sister. Ana took it the hardest. She said that this was her only home and believed she had a good job that she loved, and was furious with Kai for wanting to leave it, and her, behind. Kai explained that he had to leave because he couldn't work for Voltaire anymore, and that she could either stay or come with him. Of course they fought, but it was their biggest fight yet."_

"_Over the next few days as I packed, Ana and Kai continued to fight, and then finally stopped speaking to each other. Kai packed slowly. It was obvious he was still torn between Ana and his chance at freedom. I still can't be sure when it actually started but Kai soon found out about Tala and Ana."_

_Kenny's mouth drops mouth drops open in shock. "Tala and Ana? You mean she was cheating on him?"_

_Ray nods. "I don't think it happened many times, but I think she felt so betrayed by Kai and afraid of being left behind that she turned to Tala for comfort. I think one of Ana's problems - even now - is that despite how many times she'll deny it, she's afraid of being left alone. She strives to surround herself with people who love her. When her parents died she had her brother and his friends, and then Kai, and then when we wanted to leave, she clung to someone she knew would love her back and who would stay with her while we left."_

"_But how did she know Tala would feel the same way?" Kenny asks._

"_Tala had a crush on her for ages. It was obvious and everyone knew, even Kai, but he never thought Tala would actually steal his girlfriend from him," Ray says. _

"_But he did."_

"_Yeah, but not at first," Ray replies, pausing to think. "Like I said, I don't know when they started fooling around but I'm sure they didn't just decide one night to hook up and backstab Kai. I think it was gradual, and one night, a day before I was to leave, Kai caught them alone at Tala's making out on his kitchen counter."_

Kai pushes the yellow convertible even faster, expertly maneuvering his way through the light traffic of the road. He makes a couple quick turns down narrow side streets and one smooth donut into a different direction, trying to throw the cops off, but he only loses one and the five police cars left stay right on his ass.

Only when we turn onto a familiar road at the heart of the city do I know what he's going to do next. This street is only a mile long, but it's a straight shot until it ends right in front of The San Francisco Chronicle - the city newspaper. Right in front of this building is where this roads ends at a three-way stop sign and you have to either make a left or right.

As soon as we turn into this road, Kai starts to accelerate and the cops chasing us have no choice but to do the same.

In just seconds we've hit ninety, and then one hundred.

We're running out of road. My hand squeezes around the inside handle of the passenger door, and adrenaline pounds through my veins. My instincts are telling me that I'm going to fast, I'm going to hit the building going one hundred - faster then when Gabe hit the truck - and that I have a better chance of survival if I ditch the car now and take my chances with a few broken bones.

But Kai knows what he's doing - or at least _thinks_ he knows - I can see it in the determined way he's staring straight ahead at the challenge that is the front of The Chronicle, and in the way he grips the wheel.

I really hope he doesn't accidentally kill us.

Three of the cars chasing us chicken out, slamming on their breaks and bailing to the side. Two of them stubbornly follow us.

Surprisingly, I don't close my eyes when I think we're about to hit the building.

I trust Kai. He knows what he's doing. And I really believe it.

"_Damn," Kenny whispers, "busted." _

"_Love turned to hatred over night; in a day - after Kai decided he was coming with me - to disgust; and then as he left, to betrayal." Ray is sitting up again, now absently fidgeting with the mask he's taken off earlier in his lap. "I honestly believe it was a mistake she's still sorry for, but like I said earlier, one of Ana's flaws is her stubbornness and the second Kai got into his car and left was when she hid her guilt behind her anger at him for leaving. To her, when he left, he also betrayed her and in her mind that equaled what she had done. Now neither of them will apologize for what they've done until the other does. So we've got a never ending circle going and it's not going to stop until one of them admits a wrong."_

"_And Tala and Kai? They still hate each other?'_

"_Well, of course Tala doesn't hate Kai," Ray shrugs, "he just feels guilty. But yeah, Kai still doesn't like to talk about, or even hear, his 'best friend's' name." _

Suddenly, at the very last minute, Kai slams on the breaks and fishtails to the left. I jerk forward and then get whip lashed to the right.

More then one set of tires squealing against the pavement and there is more then one crash.

The first screaming of tires is ours as we break and make the sharp turn; the second is the first cop as he does the same; the third is the second cop as he breaks but doesn't or can't turn.

The first crash is the back of Corvette's right side - my side - as it smacks hard against the building. This makes it hard to keep the car in control but Kai expertly manages to take the blow and straighten us safety back out. The second and third crash is the first police car after the back end of it also hits the building and then a street lamp when it can't keep control. And the fourth crash, is the fatal blow of the second police car when it smashes head-on into The Chronicle.

I have a headache already from the whip lash so I don't actually see these crashes - thank goodness - but I sure as hell hear them. Suddenly, images of Gabe's stolen Audi hitting the side of the large truck on Darr invade the foresight of my mind.

As we drive away from the crash scene without the sirens of the cops behind us, I take the suffocating ski mask from the head, pull my feet up on to the seat, bring my knees tightly to my chest and bury my head between them.

It's a few minutes before Kai speaks up, though I imagine he's been looking at me for quiet some time.

"You ok?" he asks in a neutral tone.

"I'm fine," I whisper weakly.

Kai doesn't hear me. For all he knows, I'm getting sick between my knees or have fainted because he can't see my face. He reaches over and lightly places his hand on my back.

I jump from the suddenly contact and then slowly lift my head up.

Despite his neural tone, I can tell he looks concerned - or, at least as concerned as he can get.

"I'm fine," I repeat. I know that my words don't mirror my face. I know that my cheeks are flushed and my eyes are red and wet. And I know that Kai can't do anything about it, so I return my head back between my knees for the rest of the ride home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenny looks over at the mask Ray is playing with and asks, "So how did Tyson and Max end up in Santa Barbra with me?"

"Once they graduated they moved too, and that just so happens to be the place they could afford to go to college at."

"And then you and Kai ended up at St. Patrick's?"

"Yeah," Ray nodds, "after my dad died, me and my mom settled into town and I got a scholarship at St. Patrick's. Kai wasn't really sure where he wanted to go or how to start his new life, so he paid the fees and enrolled in St. Patrick's as well, we became roommates, and here we are today."

"And what about Voltaire?" Kenny asks, curiously, "he just went along with all this?"

Ray shakes his head. "He was definitely not happy when he found out Kai had skipped town and ditched his business. If he finds out that Kai's back in town…well, I don't really want to know. He was crazy six years ago when we started working for him and I can bet he still is."

"Will he be mad at you, Tyson and Max too?"

"Nah, Kai was the best at the job and Voltaire knew it. The rest of us could be replaced, Kai, he felt, couldn't. Besides, Voltaire wants an heir to take on the family business. Since Kai's dad is dead, Kai's next in line."

"What does Voltaire _do_ with all these cars?"

Ray shrugs. "European black market mostly, and for ridicules prices I might add. The more flashier cars, like this Aston Martin here, will go to the extremely wealthy underground buyers."

Kenny remains silent, trying his best to absorb the last of the information. If they weren't careful, what would happen to Kai, or the rest of them? That's when Kenny realizes that the sooner they get this job done, the sooner they can all go back to their normal lives. This was just a temporary thing, just a bit of his friends' old life, just to help Ana, then they would all go back home, right? Or is San Francisco really considered home for his friends? Would he be the only one to leave once this was all over? It doesn't seem that way yet, but Kenny has a bad feeling things are getting ready to change. He doesn't want them to change. He likes hanging out with Ana and the rest of them and these jobs are exciting, but it's almost like a vacation; he knows once this is over he'll have to go back home, but he doesn't want to be the only one to go.

"I don't think they're around anymore…maybe we should try for home now."

Ray nods, "Alright." He brings the car back to life and carefully slips out of the alley back onto a small road and then to a main street. As they're driving, he looks over at Kenny who being awfully quiet after the long story he's been told. The younger boy is staring out of his window, his eyebrows slanted over his eyes and there are deep creases in his forehead. Whatever Kenny's thinking about, Ray has a feeling it's upsetting him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4

P.S I now have images of the cars from the story so far on my profile. It's under the summary of Calm Before the Storm and the images are categorized by the chapters they're in. Every couple chapters I'll be putting more pictures in as the story goes along. Check them out!


	8. Good Old And New Times

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**rebelmewpheonix**, yeah I agree, I think what Ana did was worse then what Kai did, but then again, she thought Kai was leaving her, so isn't it her right to move on to somebody she thought would want her more? But then again, they weren't exactly 'broken up' yet….yeah, tough situation….

**XCrazyKindOvWeirdx, **thank you! I'm glad you appreciated they way I put together the background story while Ana and Kai were doing their thing, you definitely got the effect I was going for when I wrote it, which makes me so happy! Dude…I'm in love with that car too! Even if you were ugly, but you had that car it would like automatically make you a hunk. Yeah, Kenny's not really seeing the _whole_ picture; he understands what it would mean if Voltaire found out about Kai, but only to an extent. What he's really worried about is if Voltaire finds out about his friends then things won't be the same anymore. He doesn't want that; he wants everyone to go back to there way there were and for his normal life with his friends to resume.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7: Good Old (And New) Times **

_Calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight._

_A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to..._

_This is me standing in the arch of the door, _

_Hating that look that's on your face, _

_That says there's another fool like me,_

_There's one born every minute, there's one born every minute._

-Fall Out Boy - _"Calm Before the Storm"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This might be the first time in a while I've gotten up early.

Seven-thirty the clock next to my bed says. For how late I was out last night, this is way too early to be up.

My head hits the pillow again and I try to fall back asleep. Instead of concentrating on the same images I'd seen all night in my dreams of Gabe's car hitting a large truck - probably the reason I woke up - I focus on things around my room.

The dark wood of my dresser needs to be polished again, and the light brown paint on my walls needs to be redone. It's a very plain looking room; there's really not much in it. Besides the dresser that needs to be polished, the brown paint on the walls that's peeling at the corners, I have a bed with turquoise sheets that takes up a lot of room in one corner, next to it a table with an alarm clock - also needs some polish - a long wall mirror next to a small closet near the foot of my bed, a window opposite the room's door, and yeah, that's about it. There are a few canvas styled photographs hanging on the wall next to my dresser that I've always liked. One of the Eifel Tower. A pyramid in Egypt. The great Italian Coliseum. A colorful gondola from Venice, Italy. A bamboo styled Japanese home. The Big Ben. Places I've always wanted to travel too.

Mom used to promise me we'd go to every single one of these places someday.

Well, great. I don't think thinking about Mom is going to help me sleep either.

Giving up, I walk downstairs to the empty kitchen and start a cup of coffee. Normally I don't drink the hot, bitter liquid - except maybe an occasional Starbuck's from time to time - but it's early and I have a feeling if I don't get some caffeine now, I'll regret it later.

I opt to drink my coffee in the living room and watch some T.V. but I remember that Ray's crashing in there, so I walk out to the wrap around porch outside.

As I walk out, to the left of the front door is a single, straw-woven chair in front of the window that looks into the living room inside. This is where I sit as the morning sky lightens and I drink my coffee.

I concentrate only on my drink, refusing to let my mind wander again. It doesn't take long before I've finished and I go back inside, place the cup in the sink and exchange my over-sized t-shirt and fuzzy socks, to grease-stained, ripped jeans shorts, a loose black t-shirt, and a pair of multi colored Vans. As I walk back downstairs and out to the barn, I throw my hair into a messy bun and Gabe's white bandana over my head.

As soon as I slide open the heavy barn doors my mouth drops. Right next to mine and Kai's bright yellow Corvette is a black Aston Martin DBS and dark blue Chevrolet Camaro.

Holy shit, and I thought me and Kai did good. Those other cars must have been a bitch to get a hold of, especially that Camaro…the owner probably has helicopters after that thing.

Feeling suddenly disappointed at my Corvette and pissed off for being out done, I trudge over the metal table against the wall, grab my gloves, and begin searching through the many boxes around the table for some parts to start with. First thing on my list: get the huge ass dent Kai made on the rear of the convertible fixed.

I spend a good five minutes with my nose in those boxes before I remember that I need to pick up that order from Tala today. But damn, it's not suppose to be in until early after noon.

I do have to place another order for these cars though…but I need the plans from Kenny.

That's easily fixed - I'll wake up the little computer whiz.

I go back into the house, up to the room Tyson, Max and Kenny are sharing and quietly open the door. Inside, Max is on the guest bed, Kenny is on the cot at the foot of the bed, and Tyson is on the floor, curled up into the fetal position and tangled within his blankets.

Ew, I think he's drooling on my pillows too.

I step over him, go to Kenney, and gently shake him awake. Or, at least I think he's awake, but his eyes remain closed.

"Common, we need to make a stop at Tala's. Where's your laptop? I need you to make the layouts for the new cars."

Something quiet, and what I don't think is English, tumbles out of the younger boy's mouth.

"What?"

"They're done…m-mm…laptop under bed…" and then he rolls over and falls back asleep.

Sweet. They're done already. I guess I'll just make this trip along then.

I find Kenny's laptop under his cot, and without bothering to change, I get into my truck and head to Tala's.

Now that I'm alone, I'm sort of glad I'm making this trip without Kenny. I want some time with Tala. Maybe he can make the pictures in my head go away.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I kinda wish Kai wasn't still mad at me. He could always make me feel better, and he didn't even have to say anything.

I sigh. Those days are gone. I cheated on him and he left me.

Of course cheating on him was wrong; it was a mistake I wish I could take back…but he didn't have to leave. The fact that he even thought about leaving when we were still together hurts more. Obviously I meant nothing to him if he wanted to leave. So why couldn't I find someone who'd stay with me? I was at liberty to replace him if he didn't want me anymore, right?

These questions I'd asked myself many times over the last year and a half, and still I had no answers. But now that he's back, I want to know them even more then before. These feelings need to go away. I want to move on.

Actually, I want him back. But obviously he doesn't want the same.

Surprisingly, Tala's motorcycle is parked at his shop. I knew it was early and I was prepared to call up his ass and tell him to get over here, but it looks like that's not necessary today.

With Kenny's laptop I walk to the side door and let myself in.

Inside, Tala isn't at the counter at the center of the room.

"Hello?" I ask the empty warehouse as I set the computer down on top of the counter. My voice echoes eerily off the tall ceiling. From the open office in the corner of the room, Tala's head of bright hair curiously pokes out.

"Ana?" he asks, coming out of the office and meets me at the counter. "What are you doing here so early? Your shipment won't be here till later."

"Couldn't sleep," I shrug.

Tala smiles knowingly. "Me neither. Thought I'd get a head start and find these bills before Rory gets here and starts bitching at me again."

"Yeah, good idea," I laugh.

He playfully slaps his hand down on the counter. "So what can I help you with this morning?"

I open Kenny's laptop and start it up. "Well, I also thought I'd get a head start. I want to place another order." I hand the laptop to him as the computer desktop comes up. I have a feeling he knows more about computers then I do.

Tala takes it from me and starts clicking away.

"So what'd you come up with this time?" he asks as he focuses on the computer screen.

"You'll see," I smirk. Just as I say this, Tala's face turns in surprise.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you get this Camaro?"

I shake my head. "Believe it or not, that was Tyson and Max. Kai and I got the Corvette."

"_You _and_ Kai_?" He looks even more surprised and confused then before. "Wow, how the hell did they figure that one?"

"We split up into teams and _coincidentally_ everybody else already had partners but me and Kai," I say, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"It obviously went well though, you guys did good."

"Sure," I say bitterly, "except for Kai made me scale a parking garage with rock climbing equipment, almost got us caught, and then pretty much ran the Corvette into the fucking San Francisco Chronicle - oh, that reminds me, I have another list for the things I need to repair that dent."

"So it went well then…?"

As I pull out my other list I'd written before I'd left, my face relaxes and I smile _almost_ adoringly. "Let's just say that he knows how to keep my life interesting."

I notice that Tala is staring at me with this weird, knowing smile on his face. It's kinda irritating.

"What?" I ask after it becomes uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he answers innocently. He pulls out a pen and paper from under the desk and begins to write. "I just think that you miss Kai is all."

My mouth drops open. Ok, I was definitely not prepared for that. Of course I want him back, but I'm not about to go proclaim it to the world. That would be weak, and he should apologize first before I go crawling back to him.

"I do not."

"Ok," Tala smirks and throws his hands up in surrender, "whatever you say."

Ugh. Red haired prick.

"Whatever, get my shit ordered."

"Bossy much?" He narrows his eyes, "are you on your period, or something?"

"What, No!…Well actually yes, but that's none of your business!" I hiss incredulously. God, I hate that: when every little pissy thing you say or do is blamed on your period. Sometimes bitchiness is juts bitchiness. Or maybe I'm cranky because of lack of sleep. Why don't those things ever get full credit?

Tala snorts, "Alight sorry." He doesn't look sorry. He looks amused.

Obviously I was wrong to think this trip would make me feel any better.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yep."

"Got everything from the computer and my list?"

"Yep."

"Ok, bye."

I snap the top of the laptop back down, snatch it from the counter, and then leave. Tala is still laughing at my attitude as I walk out.

Only when I pull out and am half way down the road do I realize that I've forgotten the parts he probably already has at the store. Letting out an irritated sigh and a few curses, I turn back around for the shop. Tala is all to happy to help with the boxes and poke fun at me all the while.

It's only nine-thirty when I get back home. Only Ray is up and is in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when I walk in.

I throw the keys on the table and then walk to the pantry to get myself a pop tart.

"Rough morning?" Ray asks, picking up on my attitude.

"Yeah, Tala's being a prick."

Ray chuckles and me and my strawberry pop tart sit down at the table with him.

"Why don't you guys go see him? I know he'd love for you to visit."

Ray shrugs awkwardly. "Well, you know that whole thing with you guys and Kai -"

"Screw Kai, Tala's your friend too."

"I don't know, Ana…"

I huff loudly, averting my eyes to stare at the window above the sink. "I wish things would just go back to the way they used to be."

Ray opens his mouth and I cut him off again, already predicting some sort of lecture.

"I know, I know. It's my fault. But you guys didn't have to leave either, you know."

"You know why we left," Ray says, "and you couldn't keep Kai here when he didn't want to stay. You both wanted different things and it's not right to make the other one choose."

"Our relationship was a lie…" I defend myself weakly, "he would have stayed if he wanted me."

"You cheated on him, Ana."

"Because he was leaving! It's not my fault he was jealous that I moved on."

Anger is boiling in my stomach. He's the one that left, never wanting to return or try to fix things, and just stopped caring. He managed to forget once he was free of the life I'd still been living. I know I'm right…and wrong. I want to talk about it…and I don't. Ugh. I don't know what I want. I want him back but I don't want to be the one to admit wrong.

Ray's eyes have gone soft and he's searching my face hard. I can tell he sees passed my anger. Ray's always been good at reading people like that.

"Despite your mistakes, I know you're a good person. I know that your sorry, even if you don't want to admit it -" Ray says. His voice gets louder as I open my mouth to argue to speak over me. " - but I'm not the one who needs to know that. Kai needs to know. He's just as mad at you."

I sigh and slump my shoulders, not bothering to deny it.

"You still love him," Ray says softly, "and besides your stubbornness, I think you won't tell him because you like arguing with him too much."

He's smiling lightly as he says this, and I know he's just teasing me with the last part, but the first part was true. I'm still not admitting it though.

"Hypothetically, let's say your right. He's still not going to forgive me."

"I think you'll be surprised at what Kai thinks."

He suddenly stands with his bowl and walks to the sink to rinse it out. I watch as he walks pass me and upstairs to take a shower, I guess, wondering what hell he means.

Just why does he think he has to be so damn cryptic? I'm not a super-genius riddle solver. Simple English would suffice.

Whatever. I'm going to watch T.V.

With the rest of my pop tart, I go into the living room and switch on the local news.

Immediately, the bright red flashing headline right smack dab at the bottom of the screen catches my attention: Masked Car Thief Smashes Yellow Corvette into The San Francisco Chronicle. One Cop Dead. One Injured.

Holy fuck.

A plastic looking blond chick with too much makeup is sitting in the center of the T.V, looking grim, as she tells the story behind the headline.

"Last night, at around twelve-forty seven a.m., a yellow Chevy Corvette went missing from the party hosted by actor and actress Bob and Sarah Miller at the Burns hotel. Robert Carr, the security guard on duty at the time, claims he saw two masked figures climb into the side of the parking garage the cars were being moved to from the party, and immediately acted."

Miss Plastic Barbie disappears from the screen and is replaced by a large, dirty blond haired man wearing a security guard uniform. He's gruffly speaking into a fluffy microphone poised by the hand of an unknown person and glaring into the camera.

"_The two hooligans ran off as soon as I came out of my security booth. But they knew what they were doing, I'll give them that…one of them ran straight for the Corvette, opened up the door, and within seconds had the engine going, probably by some nifty hotwiring is my guess…"_

Robert Carr fades out and the picture goes back to Miss Barbie.

"The robbery was called in and the police were able to catch up with the thieves on Second Broadway where the chase began. Both masked car thieves were in the car, and police report that they switched drivers as they were being chased. The new driver then commenced to lead police cruisers toward the downtown San Francisco Chronicle building going a reported _one hundred and ten _miles per hour. The driver then turned at the last minute. Officer Billy Dickens was fortunate enough to also turn with them and then crashed onto a street lamp, sustaining minor injuries to the neck and legs. Officer Dominic Kushner wasn't so lucky and ran head long into the building. He died instantly."

She takes a few seconds to shuffle around through her papers before continuing.

"Reported on the same night was two other car robberies, though police doubt they were related."

The screen flips to another officer with an un-kept black mustache speaking into another microphone. "_We don't have any evidence to suggest that the three robberies were linked in any way. All three were on opposite ends of the city. But we do believe that one of them is connected to some of the recent car thefts this month." _

"In the passed month there have been many car robberies reported; the most recent being three cars: a BMW, a Ferrari, and a Porsche just two nights ago; and the most disastrous after this robbery last night was the crash of the stolen Audi about a week ago that made the papers. If you remember, one of the thieves was killed after he ran into a passing cargo truck at the intersection on Darr. The accomplice was not identified. Officers can't identify the robbers from last night either. The only thing they have to go by is a scratchy camera image taken from the parking garage across the street from the Miller's party."

A black and white video is suddenly playing on the T.V. In it you can only see the blurry image of a person in the corner of the screen, dressed all in black as they appear to be reaching for something off screen. And then suddenly, the person freezes, and then takes off across the screen, followed by another person of a smaller frame. They seem to split off. One heads for the Corvette, flings open the door, and then sits up and puts the car into reverse. The other one runs to the car, jumps in and they take off, out of the camera's view.

"From the image, police can identify that one of the thieves is male and one female, both between the ages of sixteen and thirty."

I'm speechless. I don't know whether to be alarmed, or excited that I'm on T.V.

Dude…I'm on _T.V_.!

Or, wait, that's mostly Kai. What an idiot. He's on there for like five minutes. That could have been plenty of time to blow our cover.

"Ray, get back down here!" I have to show this to someone.

I hear some shuffling around upstairs and then a thud followed by an irritated, "_What!" _

"There's something on T.V, hurry, get Tyson, Max, and Kenny too!"

He doesn't respond but I can hear the floor broads groaning above me as he moves, I'm guessing, from the guest bathroom to the guest bedroom.

Miss Barbie goes through two more stories; one about the good fortunes we've been having lately with Wall Street, and one about a fundraiser someone from Beverly Hills is hosting tonight. And then there are commercials just when Ray finally comes downstairs. Max, Kenny, and Tyson are all following slowly behind him, each one making noisy foot falls on the steps. They sound like they're not picking up their feet at all, like how the mummies in old horror movies sound when they walk.

The younger guys walk into the room looking like death warmed over, except Kenny, he looks pretty awake and alert compared to Max and Tyson, who both are sporting sleep-crusty eyes and barely the energy to walk over to the couch. I roll my eyes at the two and move out of they way of the T.V so they can see as they crash on the couch. Kenny and Ray stand next to me.

"So what are we suppose to be watching?" Tyson grumbles groggily, glaring at the Landry Detergent commercial playing at the moment.

"You'll see, they'll play it again."

It's another couple of minutes before the news comes back on, and then another couple more before they replay the car theft story. By this time Max and Tyson have dozed off and I have to smack them both hard in the leg to get them awake again. Once Barbie starts talking though, I don't need to worry about them falling asleep; she has their full attention as she begins the story of the yellow Corvette again.

"He ran a _Corvette_ into a building!"

Tyson is standing, wide awake, staring incredulously at the T.V screen, and is yelling. Barbie starts talking again and he stops, and that's when I hear heavy footsteps coming up from the basement stairs.

Oh boy. We've woken Kai up. He _hates_ that.

One time, when we were still dating, I snuck down into the basement when he was sleeping to grab a clean pair of underwear from the drier, and accidentally bumped into the metal shelve of detergent next to the washer, which caused a few gallons of soap to hit one another and fall over and the whole metal shelve ended up crashing to the floor. Needless to say, I woke him up. He wasn't too happy. That was also the day I learned there had apparently been a misprint in the bible with the Ten Commandments: Thou shall not kill, thou shall not steal, thou shall not commit adultery, _thou shall not disturb Kai while he's sleeping_.

I think I might be the only one to hear him come upstairs, and also the only one to notice him standing in the living room doorway that leads to that back hallway with the basement and back doors; the others are too engrossed with the T.V..

And wow, do I _notice _him.

But in my defense, what straight female wouldn't?

I've always known that Kai was one of those rare exceptions when genes and mother nature actually got something right, I mean, common, I used to date him. But I'd forgotten over the passed year and a half of hating him, so I was just a little shocked when he came into the living room.

Messy, dark hair. Tired, rain cloud colored eyes. Shapley arms. Pecks of a god. Skin the light color of butterscotch. The two obvious lines of muscle - what I call 'V-cuts' - starting from each hip, trailing straight lines down under his abs, disappearing into the front of his solid, navy blue boxers…

Don't look, Ana. Be strong. Do _not_ disgrace the female race with your ogling.

With grace - I hope - I compose myself. He's too tired to noticed anyway, and probably pissed off.

But seriously. Enough said. _No one _can blame me for my _almost _lapse of control.

"Look what idiot decided they wanted to be on T.V. last night," I say to him, deciding instead that teasing him might distract me.

He drags himself over to the T.V just as the screen gets ready to switch over to the video of me and him. All the boys watch silently as the blurry images on the recording play across the T.V.

"Who? You?"

I gawked at him. "Are you kidding me? The one who is hogging the whole video is definitely you."

He's squinting his sleepy eyes at the screen. "No, that's you."

"Kai, I have a bigger ass than you, and that is definitely not my ass…"

"Shut up!" Tyson and Max hissed together, never swaying from the screen, but the story report is over after the video.

"Sounds like you two had a hell of a time last night," Ray is grinning.

"Yeah, nice going. Did you know there was a building at the end of that road, or did you think you could fly over it?" Tyson snickers.

Kai doesn't look like he's in the mood for Tyson at the moment and openly glares at him.

"Stop it," Max yawns, "it's too early…" He stretches his arms over his hear before leaning over to rest his head on the end of the couch, and then he's out like a light.

"Whatever," Tyson huffs, "It's breakfast time anyway." As soon as he gets up, Kai takes his spot on the couch next to Max, prepared to wait until the news story comes on again to watch it all the way through.

Ray walks out of the living room, headed up stairs to start his shower and I follow; I need one too. I don't notice that Kenny is behind me until he asks if I got the program from his laptop running ok this morning.

Ray continues up the stairs as I stop at the bottom of them. "Tala got it running actually, but yeah, I got the parts I needed ordered," I say. Kenny nods and then splits off to eat breakfast with Tyson. I go upstairs to take my shower.

I turn it on and let the water run for a few minutes before stripping down; it takes a while for the water heater to kick on in this old house sometimes. By the time I run back to my room and grab a clean pair of underwear and bra, the water is ready.

Some people think that their little rocking chair on their porch is the best place to think, others think it's lying on their bed, waiting to fall asleep, or while their sitting on the toilet. For me, it's in the shower. I think it's the sound of the water that clears my head of all the junk and leaves only what I want to focus on.

I've been chased by cops before, my robberies have been put in the paper and been talked about on T.V, but never have I been caught on tape. Even though I haven't actually been _caught_ caught, it still makes me nervous because you can bet Voltaire is watching. Stories can be changed and altered. If a stories says that many people were suspected of a boost, well, it's just a guess. But videos can't lie, and this video shows two people. Voltaire knows that Gabe is dead, so isn't he going to wonder just who in the hell is with me stealing the Corvette?

I hope he doesn't care enough to look into it. I hope he thinks I just got some guy off the streets to help me. I hope he doesn't care who it is, so long as he gets his boost, but that may be asking too much.

If he finds out that everyone is back - correction: he's not going to care about everyone else - if he finds out that _Kai_ is back…well, I don't want to find out. Voltaire has always been crazy, not just about his business, but about his _family_ owning business and making sure _family_ takes over. Since Kai's father is dead, Kai's next in line, which means this whole situation sucks and Kai is risking a lot to come back and help me considering he hates me.

Just thinking about him and why he's even back gives me a head and a heart ache. Yes, fine, I was wrong to go to Tala, but I was mad, and still am. But so is he…but he came back to help me? Ugh, he never makes sense.

Once out of the shower I slip back on the black t-shirt and jean shorts from this morning and then open the cabinet doors under the sink. I scan over the many rolls of toilet paper, paper towels, and cleaning supplies, but I can't find what I really need. I close those doors and open the mirror above the sink. Nope, only medicine. The drawers under the sink? Nope. Just make-up and hair brushes.

Ok, what the fuck is going on. I know I just bought a whole pack -

Ahh…Tyson. That little shit.

"TYSON!"

My enraged screeching echoes down the upstairs hallway and down into the main floor. I kick open the bathroom door and stomp downstairs. In the living room, sitting on the couch, Kai's looking over his shoulder, glaring at me for the noise, and Max's sitting up, looking confused with his tired eyes wrenched open wide in alarm. But I'm not going to the living room, I'm going to the kitchen.

I spot Tyson as soon as I come into the room. He's sitting at the table with a pile a toast in front of him looking panicked but with an innocent smile on his face none the less.

"Where are my tampons?" I ask through my teeth in a threateningly sweet voice.

Tyson has the nerve to look surprised, while Kenny, who is sitting next to him, his spoon filled with Cheerios frozen in the air, looks a little queasy.

I only half notice Max whose come through the back hallway to the kitchen to see what's going on.

"How should I know where you put those things?"

"That's bullshit. You're the only one in this house who is immature enough to take them."

"Honestly," Tyson says, holding up his hands, "I didn't touch your tampons!"

I struggle to inhale a calming breath.

"Fine, then I hope you won't mind going to the store and getting me some because right now I'm in desperate need." I reach into the pocket of my jean shorts, jam some change into his hands, and push him out of the kitchen, to the door, and outside.

"Playtex Sport. Regular/Super. Thanks." I slam the door in his horrified face and lock it. I then calmly settle myself on the first stair on the staircase, facing the front door. A few minutes pass. Kenny, Max, and even Ray just out of the shower at the top of the stairs and Kai in the walkway of the living room, have come to stare at me. I ignore them.

Any time now…

"Common Ana!" Tyson whines through the wood. _Bang. _

"Your not coming in until they're in your hands."

"Ana!" _Bang…Thump_. "They're under the guest bed."

I smile, get up, and go upstairs, purposely not unlocking the door for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not sure when or why it started happening but over the next week and a half things started to come back to me. I guess it was the pattern of something familiar, or because the more I was around Kai the less I could get mad anymore. I think what really set it off though was the birthday present.

I didn't turn twenty until the twenty-fourth and I didn't expect to get anything, or even for anyone to remember, but they did.

It was the eighteenth of April and it didn't start as a good day. I was just getting over the last days of my period - the crabbiest days for me - and I couldn't find Gabe's lucky bandana anywhere. That morning the guys had left to have breakfast somewhere together and to possibly find some cars to add to our growing collection while they were out. We were at nineteen cars, with eleven more to go, and eight days until the deadline. I was in such a foul mood that the guys didn't even tell me when they were leaving because they obviously didn't want any part of me. Tyson was also left because he wouldn't get up. So yeah, to make things worse, it was just me and Tyson…I actually felt more sorry for _him_.

By noon they guys weren't back yet and Tyson was practically begging me to take him to lunch, insisting that there was no food in the house when I was positive there was.

Whatever. He said he would drive if I bought so we piled into his Mitsubishi and he drove to Imo's Pizza.

We pulled into the parking lot an hour later next to an old model of a Ford Mustang.

"Nice car," he'd commented casually. I looked out my window, humoring him, but had to admit it was a good looking car and in great shape. It was painted a dark blue and had two white racing stripes down the middle and over the hood. Other than that, the authentic Mustang body had been preserved, the owner obviously didn't want to tamper with the unique making.

"You should take it for a ride."

Hmm…tempting, but wasn't in the mood.

"Nah."

"Seriously, look," Tyson insisted, looking over me. "The keys are in the ignition."

Surprised, I sat up and craned my head to look out of my window and over the steering wheel of the Mustang. Sure enough, I could see a metal ring of keys dangling below the wheel.

"What moron would leave the keys in the ignition?"

He looked at me, with his eyebrows raised -probably at my stupidity - and after a few moments finally said, "Ana, it's yours. From all of us. Happy Birthday!"

"Huh? My birthday's not for another six days."

He shrugged, pulling out his cell phone, "We finished it a while ago and couldn't wait any longer." He dialed and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, we're at Imo's…yes, I showed her already - sorry! I couldn't help it…no we haven't eaten yet…ok, make it five, I'm hungry."

I was still staring at the car through my window when he shut the phone. "Why don't you go look at it," he laughed, "the other guys are on they're way. They dropped it off earlier and ran to get something at Home Depot and I was suppose to wait to show you but -"

I was already out of the car. Cautiously, I walked around it, lightly running my fingers over the polished hood. Something was familiar about this car. I opened up the hood and looked inside at the engine.

No way.

I turned to Tyson. "Is this…?"

He was smiling as he watched me. "Look inside."

I slammed down the hood and opened the driver side door and sat down at the wheel. It was then that I noticed the white bandana I'd been looking for was tied to the rear few mirror.

"We found it with the rest of the car's on the barn's second story. It wasn't finished and was set off to the side along with Gabe's drawings of a car plan, so we figured it was his, and then we took turns working on it when you weren't paying attention." Tyson had one hand on the hood and was leaning into the open door as I just sat there, stunned.

Finally, after I figured I wasn't dreaming, I got out and threw my arms around him. "Thank you!" I said happily. My eyes might have been watering…_maybe._ "He's been working on this damn car for ages," I said and then laughed, "..he called it Sheryl."

"It was actually Kai's idea to finish it and give it to you," Tyson explained, patting my back, "he figured you'd appreciate it more then Voltaire."

That stopped me. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Kai's idea…?" I said slowly. He nodded.

Once the rest of the guys got there I thanked them as a group and we ate lunch together. I drove my new car back, continued through the rest of my day, all without thanking Kai personally. Instead, over the next couple of days there wasn't a single time I got mad at him.

I started remembering things about him. Things I'd learned when I was with him almost two years ago.

I remembered that Kai was my first actual boyfriend. He was born in Russia. He hated to be woken up. He didn't much like parties, but preferred to stay at the house and watch a movie with me then go out. He didn't really like video games. He played occasionally because of a bet against Tyson, but was more of a drunk video gamer. Some people drunk dialed; Kai played video games. Some people also got loud, angry, quiet or silly when they were drunk; Kai got horny. I could always gage how far gone he was by counting the number of times he touched me. It irritated him when the fuzzy socks I wore to bed didn't match. He always picked me over the big-breasted blonds who would throw themselves at him. He still has three baby teeth and swore to strangle me if I ever told anyone. He thought of cars more as a hobby then a lifestyle. He had an old talent and liking of Physics in high school and told me he'd like to be an engineer one day.

Despite what many people thought, Kai was a good listener. I loved his cool attitudes and his tousled appearance. He was the only one that knew of the small yellow star tattooed on the far bottom side of my left ass cheek with both my parents' initials tattooed around it. He has a single, large freckle on his shoulder blade that he hates but I think is adorable. He just might be the best kisser in the world. When he wrapped his arms around me, I always felt like I fit perfectly. He didn't know his parents very well, but admitted that he missed them.

I don't know why I suddenly remembered these things…my own weird way to thank him without actually swallowing my pride and saying it out loud, maybe?

And here's what happened: I think I slowly started to forgive him until there was only a small piece of my black heart left. Many times I thought about approaching him, but what good would that do? I would let him in, lay my feelings out on the table for him to smash or ignore because I knew he would never take me back or even forgive me. But really, what did I expect after what I'd done? You get what you give.

So like I had been doing for the passed two years, I kept it in, because keeping it in insured that I was safe. I could protect myself from the disappointment again.

But I did let myself be pulled back into the pattern of my friends. The familiarity of the boosts and the feeling of a full house once again, even though I knew they would leave after this was all done. I was lulled into the bubble that surrounded them, completely forgetting about the deadline, the job, or the man in the suit in his expensive office with his henchmen.

I forgot that the temporary life I'd been trying to pull back together could be pulled apart piece by piece by the man behind it all. The man who could ruin everything again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	9. Runs With Disaster

Thank you: **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, **lol Tala will be back one last time

**marishka91, **I absolutely **loved** your review!!! It was very detailed and touched on a lot of important things, and I really enjoyed reading it. I have baby teeth too! lol

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8: Runs With Disaster **

_And I so hate consequences,_

_And running from you is what my best defense is._

_Consequences,_

_Oh God, don't make me face up to this,_

_I so hate consequences,_

_And running from you is what my best defense is,_

_Cause I know that I let you down,_

_And I don't want to deal with that._

-Reliant K - _"I So Hate Consequences" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jeez Ana, it's just a race…no need to get all dressed up."

"For the tenth time, Tyson, I'm not going to the damn race."

"I know…I just thought maybe you'd change your mind, but ok, I understand you don't care about me or the ass whooping I'm gonna do." He's looking at the ground, shuffling his feet and looking completely pathetic. Anybody else would have fallen for it.

"Wrong. I do care, because if you lose, we lose a car. So don't lose."

I brush pass him, heading for the door to pick the keys up to my to new Mustang on the small side table there.

"I still think this sounds fishy," Ray says. He's leaning against the walkway into the living room, watching me with suspicious eyes. "The deadline's not for another six days so why does he want to talk to you?"

"And why can't he use a phone?"

I hadn't noticed Max was on my other side, opposite Ray in the doorway of the kitchen. Even Kai and Kenny were hanging out by the stairs, watching me intently. Everyone had already voiced their negative opinions about this abrupt meeting with Voltaire, so I hoped to sneak out of the house without them noticing, which obviously didn't even get _close_ to happening.

"Look, Boris called and said Voltaire wanted to meet with me about the boost. That's all I know. He probably just wants to see how it's going or how I'm going to be paid now that Gabe's gone, no big deal," I say, "everyone just needs to relax."

Truth is I'm worried too. Meetings like this aren't unusual for him, but I don't like going anyway. Plus, I after that incident with the video on T.V, well, I don't exactly have the best feeling about this.

Besides, he scares the shit outta me. No matter how professional he insists it is - which is why I'm wearing a decent little black dress - he still makes me feel so inferior. Like I'm levels below him. It's been like this since I started working for him, but it's not like there's anything I can do about it. I listen, do what he wants, get the boosts done on time and in return I get a good deal of money, he over looks rent and I can stay in this house, and I get to do something that I love. Period. I don't expect any of the guys to understand since they hadn't had to live what Gabe and I did. Sure, they worked for him, got paid, listened and did the jobs, but they had homes and families to go to, where as Gabe and I had more at stake.

The only one who _might_ understand is Kai, but he hates his grandfather so much that anything that man would do would be suspicious to him.

I look into the small mirror over the side table next to the front door and adjust my dress - knee length, V-neck, short sleeves, very professional - and then my hair - simple ponytail - before slipping on my black flats.

"Yeah, so I'm leaving…" I say as I open the door and set out, "and seriously Tyson, don't lose. We don't need to be a car behind." I look quickly at Kai. "You too."

Once outside and across the lawn to my Mustang, I hop in and pull out.

I wanted to see the drag races tonight, but Boris had called this morning about this stupid meeting, so I couldn't go with the rest of the guys. Ever since a couple days back when Ray told me about the races, I'd been excited. I hadn't been to one in forever. Back when Gabe and I had first moved into the house, he'd taken me with him and the rest of the guys to quite a few. Once Kai and I started going out, it became our thing. I would never race because Gabe wouldn't let me, claiming it was way to dangerous, but many times I watched him - what a hypocrite! - and Tyson, Tala, or Kai race from the sidelines. It was always the same: Someone hosted it, meaning it to be a small race under cop radar, but one person told another and so on, and soon all of underground San Francisco was gathered together within a few blocks to watch pimped out cars race for miles and then come back. I saw hundreds of cars ranging from small to large, to black to neon to rainbow if not competing them just there to show off, and I met all kinds of people. There was music, racing, drugs, alcohol, cars, cope chases, and a whole lot of fun on those nights.

And it went down like this: if you wanted to race, then you had to bet your car. If you lost, you could say goodbye to your car and all your hard work. If you won, you got a new car or two, depending on how many people raced against you.

Unfortunately, I had to be somewhere tonight and couldn't be there to strangle Kai or Tyson if they lost. The plan was for them both to win and get a couple new cars to add to the collection. They'd already have the best engines in them and decent paint jobs, which meant we didn't have to do any work on them. What happened tonight would determine how many cars we need for the big boost at the impound warehouse on 43rd Street tomorrow night. Right now we're at twenty-two cars, eight more to go, with the deadline in six days. If Tyson and Kai play their cards right tonight, then maybe we won't need the warehouse boost tomorrow.

Voltaire's office is at the very top of a twenty-floored building he owns downtown, just five minutes from the beach if you were driving. During my visits, the windows are always dark except for the ones at the very top, which, looking up at it before you walked in, makes it even more intimidating. That never helps with the nerves.

I walk under the sleek black awning in the front and push open the spotless glass doors, entering the dark, tall, marble lobby. No one is at the security desk or even in the room for that matter - not like that surprises me - but it's still eerie none the less. I've wondered for a long time if it's this empty and dark all the time…? If he even has people that work here and owns another company as a cover? Even after the years I've worked for him, I still don't know what goes on in this building during the day. I know there are words engraved on the building of the company name but I can never bring myself to look up at them. It would be like finding out the dog groomer you take Spot too is owned by a renowned serial rapist.

My flats make pattering noises that echo off the empty walls as I walk to the elevator and then push the button to the twentieth floor.

I always like the elevator better then the lobby; at least it's lit up and has elevator music always playing.

The elevator finally stops and then dings before opening up, showing me another simple marble lobby -smaller than the main one downstairs. There's a set of large wooden, double doors directly opposite me across the room, and a desk to my left with a modern style painting of neutral colored splats just above it. Leaning against the desk, sneering sweetly at me is Boris.

Boris Bolkov: creepy, thin, willowy frame. Freakishly tall with a slight hunch. Short dark hair. Green eyes. Voltaire's go-to man. The kind of guy who looks like the villain who always kills poor old grandma or the cute puppy in all those kid's movies. The kind mothers are always talking about when they say don't ever talk to strangers. Yeah, you get the point. _Total_ creeper.

Boris and Voltaire are buddy-buddy, if you know what I mean.

No, not that kind of buddy-buddy, I mean like Boris does whatever Voltaire asks without question, and Voltaire keeps him around.

"Good evening Ana, long time no see, eh?"

Not long enough.

I give a quick half smile but don't encourage pleasantries. Instead I start walking forward.

As soon as I move, he's moving too, straight to the double doors. He gives me one last sneer as I approach the doors, before wrapping his long, spidery pale fingers around one of the golden handles and pulling it opened for me.

I take a second to straighten my posture, thrust my chin in the air, and just basically try to look totally unbothered and confident before walking in.

"Looking as stunning as ever, Anastasia."

He's sitting behind his desk, leering at me in a large black leather chair with a long window running the expanse of the room in the back round - a typical villain scene plucked right out of the movies.

Voltaire Hiwatari is a solid older man, with thick gray eyebrows, matching long hair, small dark eyes, and a long, large nose he often looks down at people on. His face doesn't have the softness many old men have, but instead has strong, prominent wrinkles lining his mouth, cheeks and forehead.

Beside him and his bare desk, there is a book shelf running the entire length of the wall on the right, a big screen T.V with a couch and a couple chairs on the left in the corner, along with two closed doors that I have never been behind.

On both my sides, right behind the doors, are two big guys whose names I can never remember. There are two others built much the same - who probably bench the same too - watching something on the T.V from the couch in the far corner.

I walk deeper inside and the doors are shut behind me. You can guess why I feel so nervous when I come here, being outnumbered one to six behind closed doors and with them all sneering at me and always looking like they know something I don't.

When I'm here I never feel like myself.

I can face jail and cops; I can push a car to go one hundred-eighty miles an hour without blinking; I can steal a brand new Corvette without feeling an ounce of guilt. But I cannot do this. Standing there under the scrutiny of six creepy, fully grown males, some with muscles the size of Alaska, I feel exposed, vulnerable, nervous, inferior. It only makes it worse that Voltaire knows it, and he doesn't ever hesitate to use it to his advantage.

"Thank you, sir," I answer politely, now frozen in the middle of the room facing him.

"How's the boost coming?"

"Eight left."

"Eight?" I can tell the concern he's showing me is fake. Matter of fact, I don't even think he's trying too hard at it. "That's a little impossible for just one person in six days, even for you, my dear."

I hesitate for a split second. "I'll have them." I wonder if he knows. Actually, I can bet he does, he's just playing with me, getting me to say it.

He smirks. Oh yeah, he knows about Kai. Shit.

"Oh, I have no doubt, but rumor has it you have a few more hands…?"

I swallow. "I didn't think you would mind so long as you got the boost, and it's just a few friends off the streets," I explain innocently, attempting a last ditch effort to convincing him. "I mean with Gabe gone -"

"I mind if I have to pay them." He cuts me off harshly, but his dark eyes are teasing.

"You don't," I hurry to correct, "I can split my pay with them."

He sits back comfortably. "Good girl, that's what I like to hear." And for a split second I think I've convinced him that my help _is_ just a few extra hands off the streets.

"I also hear that my grandson is back in town. Helping you, the word is too. Is that correct?"

I freeze.

Fuck.

Plan B….Plan B…shit, I don't have one.

"Umm, well I - I -"

"Don't lie to me, Anastasia."

By now even the big guys who were previously occupied with the T.V are up, hovering by, snickering at my discomfort. I swallow again nervously and look up to see that he's leaning on his folded hands, staring at me over them with knowing eyes.

I give a shuttering, defeated sigh. "Yeah…"

"Yes, that's what I've heard…" He pauses, sizing me up. "…you remember how much he meant to me and this company, right? You can't blame me for wanting him back, and now that he finally is, I think I have the perfect idea to get him to stay."

As he stands, I instinctively take a step backward.

"What plan, sir?"

I back right into something solid and at first, with relief, think it's the doors. But it moves. Yeah, not the door.

Voltaire's smile widens.

"You."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn, I am _good_."

"We're never going to hear the end of this…."

"I knew I had it in me, but Kai? I didn't think losing was even in your vocabulary -"

"Tyson."

" - from now on you can call me The Boss -"

"Tyson."

" - and I'll call you The- Poor-Sucker-Who-Lost-His-Car-Who's-Going-To-Be-Strangled-By -"

"Tyson!"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You do know Ana is going to be pissed, right? Well, I'm sure not as pissed as you are right now, I mean, you did just lose the Ferrari you've been working on for a while…"

"Seriously Ty, now's not the best time." Max grabbed the arm of the long-sleeved red shirt his friend was wearing and pulled him back as they walked down the crowed block, getting ready to collect their winnings.

Tyson stopped jingling the new keys in his pocket and looked at Max, who was eying Kai warily.

"How come the one time I actually win at something, I can't brag about it, but when Kai wins no one cares about _my_ feelings?"

"Just keep walking, Tyson," Ray said calmly, pushing him forward.

Tyson huffed, pulling his hand out of his pocket with a handful of keys and started pressing buttons and pointing to all the parked cars along the street. Three pairs of headlights shone onto the road, belonging to a Subaru Impreza 2.5 GT, an Aura NSX T, and a Honda Fit.

"The spoils of the night gentlemen," Tyson grinned, "pick your poison."

Max immediately grabbed a set from Tyson's hands and took off for the lime green Honda - the farthest down the road on the right.

"Wanna ride with me?" Ray asked Kenny, who nodded. They grabbed a set on their way passed and went to the matching car: the chrome blue Impreza.

Tyson threw one of the two sets of keys left at Kai, giving him a teasing smirk. "Try to make it back to the house before sunrise," and then took off for his own car before Kai had a chance to punch him.

Smart boy; that was exactly what he was thinking about doing.

An hour later, they arrived back at the house. One by one, each following the other, they pulled into the rock driveway to the farmhouse and parked. The kitchen light had been left on and shone brightly through an open window, casting a long square of light on the driveway.

As Kai pulled in he noticed Ana wasn't back yet, which was weird because it had been hours since she left.

His attention was diverted as Tyson noisily pulled up next to him. The bass of his music thumped loudly from his new car, giving Kai a headache. He opened his mouth to swear at him and tell him to turn it the fuck off, but Tyson suddenly cut the engine and all was quiet.

Inside the house, the phone was ringing faintly.

"Ugh, who wants to get the phone." Max was slumped on the hood of his car looking completely exhausted.

Kenny, as always, was all to happy to help. "I'll get it," he offered, and left the car he'd been riding in with Ray and ran up the porch and inside.

The ringing stopped few minutes later and it was quiet again. Insects chirped loudly, and frogs croaked. Somewhere in the distance was the faint howling of some kind of dog.

"Kai, it's for you!"

His eyebrows creased together. All of his friends were here and he hadn't gotten a phone call from Ana's house phone since he practically lived here two years ago. So who was calling him now?

He walked inside and took the wireless kitchen phone from Kenny inside the foyer. The younger boy gave him a shrug as he handed it over.

"What?"

"_Hello Kai."_

"Who is this?"

"_Aw, I'm hurt you don't recognize me." _There was an eerie pause. _"…It's Boris."_

Kai stiffened; an angry crease appeared above his eyes, but at the same time his blood was running cold. That meant Voltaire knew he was in town. Shit. Should he try to deny it?"

"_Speechless, eh? Yes Kai, your grandfather knows all about your little vacation back here."_

Well, too late to deny it now. "What the fuck do you want."

"_Voltaire would like to speak to you in his office in an hour." _

"The hell I'm -"

"_Actually, I think you will, or you'll be picking post-it sized pieces of Miss Kon off the front porch of that farmhouse." _Boris chuckled like he found this possibility funny. _"You'll find you have no choice from now on."_

"Fuck you -" but the line was already dead.

Kai put down the phone, only then noticing Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny who were all hovering around him, looking both confused and alarmed.

"Kai?"

He was at the same crossroads he was at almost two years ago, facing the same decision: Ana or Voltaire? Last time, he was going to pick her, but after busting her ass with Volkov, it was a no-brainer to leave. Obviously she wanted Tala more than him so why should he stay? He didn't want to have anything to do with her or his back-stabbing best friend.

So why should he help her now? He'd already risked everything just to come here and help her and look where it got him. Why should he now go through the trouble of saving her ass again?

"Kai, what's going on?" Surprisingly, Tyson was the one to demand this. Kai had never seen him more serious then he was now.

"Voltaire has Ana."

Just feeling those words slip from his mouth made anger boil in his stomach.

This wasn't just about Ana and his quarrel with each other. This time the stakes were higher; he couldn't just take off like last time. This was Ana's life on the line; he knew Boris wasn't bluffing. Voltaire would pull the trigger himself and still sleep like a baby.

Some part of him was saying to let her go; she got herself into this. But another bigger, stronger part was pulling him out of the house, through the city and to the building to her. It was the same part that felt concern for her after their Corvette/San Francisco Chronicle incident when she curled herself into a ball in the passenger seat and silently wept all the way back to the house. It was the same part of him that wondered why in the world she was acting like that. It was that same part that knew for sure she would love her brother's unfinished car, and that also drove him to complete the task.

His friends around him were in a state of shock.

"What do you mean he has Ana?"

"Just what it sounds like, Max," he hissed, annoyed. He was trying to think.

"What did he want? How do we get her back?" Ray looked frantic, searching Kai with wide eyes for answers.

"He wants to talk to me…about coming back, I assume. In exchange for her life."

"Her _life_!?"

Kai wasn't sure what would happen with him and his grandfather, but he was sure of the first thing he needed to do: he needed Ana safe.

Silently, he walked through the living room, to the back hallway and then down into the basement. Everyone was following him, still asking questions.

The basement was unfurnished with old concrete walls and floor, and old dusty shelves and boxes pushed up against the walls. A large portion of one corner of the cellar was cleaned up, with a large red and brown designed rug, a long couch, a couple chairs and a large T.V on the wall where Kai had been crashing for the last week and a half. He walked over to the couch, threw the thick blanket he used onto the floor, and yanked up the cushion. Ah, right where it had always been.

He pinched the small copper key between his fingers, let the cushion down, and then walked over to the long silver freezer in the opposite corner. By now, the guys who'd been following behind were quiet, stopping on the rug once they saw him grab the key.

Kai unlocked the padlock from the freezer's lid before lifting it open. Inside, it wasn't cold, but room temperature, in fact, the freezer wasn't even turned on, and had never been in it's whole life. Instead, it acted as a hiding place.

He stuck both of his hands in, and when he pulled them out, he was holding two pistols and a case of bullets.

"Are those really necessary?"

Maybe he didn't have to choose between his ex and his grandfather. Maybe he could make his own option.

"Yes."

Ray came over, ready to reach into the freezer for his own weapon, but Kai stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"She's my cousin," Ray hissed, wrenching his hand away.

"Voltaire wants me. That's the only reason why he's doing this. I go alone."

"You're going to tell him you'll go back to the family business, right?" Tyson looked worried, eying Kai's pistols he was now loading while still staring firmly at Ray. "I mean, you do anything stupid and he'll kill her."

Both guns click as he snapped them shut. "He'll give me a choice: Ana or business," he explained, "I'm choosing neither."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It occurred to Kai as he sped through the winding road into the city in his Mustang Cobra, that just busting in with two guns demanding Ana back might not be the best idea. One of two things could happen: if he's lucky, he gets through tight security with minor injuries, blows Voltaire's head to pieces, finds Ana safe and sound, and they both get out of their alive. If he's extremely unlucky, he'll get passed the guards, all the way to the office, find Voltaire, who won't shoot him for obvious reasons, but will have Ana shot as a punishment.

The odds of the latter happening were extremely low though. If Ana was dead, there was no leverage, and Voltaire knew he needed leverage on his side then anything else when it came to Kai.

That's why he had the weapons. That's why he ignored Tyson's worried warnings. He knew Voltaire better then anyone else, which is why he also knew he had a better chance of seeing Ana alive again if he took his chances with the guns and the demanding.

He parked two blocks away from the tall dark building he gratefully hadn't seen in over a year. Grabbing his two weapons from the passenger seat, he put them inside the waistband of his jeans, pulling his dark blue t-shirt over them.

Well, that wasn't going to work. He realized with a frustrated growl that the pistols may be hidden now, while he's standing there, but once he started moving, the metal was going to be flashing everywhere. He popped his trunk to go through the many pieces of clothing he had scattered back there. Like pretty much all the guys he knew, he practically had a full wardrobe in his trunk, prepared for any type of weather or situation…or at least that was his excuse; really, he just didn't feel like cleaning it out.

Seconds later he came out with a cotton, black zip-up jacket. Perfect.

He walked down the street, passing a homeless woman sleeping on a bus stop bench, and one drunk man waiting to cross an intersection even as the light of the orange walking stick figure was flashing at him to go. Even though it was late - around midnight, he guessed - the streets were still busy with speeding cars and city lights lit up the sky, taking the place of actual stars.

Anyone watching would have seen a handsome, twenty-something male with dark hair and a black jacket taking a late walk though Los Angeles. Going to work. Going home from work. Heading to the metro to see his girlfriend. Walking to one of the many bars around the area. Getting a late bite to eat.

No one could see the shining silver metal of the weapons concealed by his jacket. No one could see his empty, blank stare, or noticed the firm, angry line of his eyebrows.

Without blinking, he passed under the engraving of the words _BioVolt _etched into the marble of the building above the glass doors. The family business, or well, the _cover_ for the real family business. So really his grandfather owned two: underground car dealings in Europe, and _BioVolt_, a successful goods shipping company. How boring compared to what really happened behind the same closed doors.

It was completely dark inside the large marble lobby, except for the red exits lights next to a couple side doors. He passed an empty security desk and went straight for the elevators. It may have passed his mind to take the stairs, throw everyone off guard, and thus start shooting amongst the confusion, but then he remembered he was suppose to act calm. Voltaire didn't know about the guns or the plan; for all he knew, Kai was coming to negotiate quietly.

Ha! His grandfather really didn't know him at all.

The elevator music was annoying and ironic; sounding completely happy and carefree, like it was trying to sooth Kai's black thoughts. While the elevator continued up and the music played on happily, Kai's mind swirled with the finer details of the plan, while his stomach continued to churn in anger - and maybe a _tad_ of fear he would deny.

His grandfather had always sparked a small feeling of fear, dominance, and intimidation in him, more during childhood then any other time. But even older, Kai still felt a twinge of those same feelings when he was around the older man. Voltaire had power, he had money, he had social standing. He had been born with the drive to achieve his goals and get what he wanted no matter what it meant he had to do. He had the kind of intensity that scared people into working for him, and a black heart that didn't care as long as he got his way.

Kai hadn't seen him in a while, but he doubted he was any different. This whole thing with Ana proved it. Voltaire wanted an heir to carry on the family business, and by god, when Voltaire Hiwatari wanted something, he was going to get it.

The cold metal of the pistols pressed against his hips made him forget about that tad of fear just as the elevator doors slid open.

Just like always, Boris was there across the small twentieth floor lobby, waiting to be doorman. What a pussy.

Boris might have said hello and something else but Kai didn't hear him. This was it. Voltaire was just behind those double doors, waiting to have his head blown to pieces.

He calmly walked forward to the doors, stopped, and waited patiently for Boris to open them.

Slowly, they came open. Blood was pounding loudly in his ears, drowning everything else out.

As soon as he saw a sliver of his grandfather's face through the crack of the opening doors, Kai lost it. His head went completely blank and he was all anger, desperation, and instinct. He kicked the doors open, already grabbing for both his pistols and then started pointing.

One aimed straight at a surprised Voltaire behind his large desk, the other swiveled around, aiming at the many henchmen who were poised, ready with their own weapons.

"Anybody moves and I shoot."

It was silent for many seconds. Kai never averted his steel gaze from his grandfather who was now back to normal, pleasantly looking back with a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

The other men in the room looked to Voltaire for instructions. The older man nodded once and the guns were slowly placed on the floor.

"Isn't this a pleasant greeting after almost two years."

"Shut up, let's see it."

Voltaire raised one delicate eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Your gun. Take it out slowly and put it on the desk."

With the barrow of the pistol smiling at him from across the room, Voltaire complied, slowly opening a side drawer, and then placing a small hand gun on top of the desk.

With both arms still aiming with steady hands, Kai moved across the room to the desk and then pocketed the hand gun.

"You know, Kai, this may not be the best way to get Miss Anastasia back."

"You should have left her out of this," Kai seethed with gritted teeth, "she has nothing to do with me or the business."

Voltaire smiled knowingly. "On the contrary, she does."

"Where is she."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know."

Kai moved his aim slightly to the side and fired his gun, missing Voltaire's head by inches. A part of the window behind him shattered, but the older man didn't even flinch.

"The next time you lie to me, I put a hole in your head," Kai growled.

Voltaire looked only slightly annoyed. "You're missing the point, my boy, it's a game. You do what I say, and she won't be harmed. If you don't, well, I guess you'll just have to find out. What do you think?"

"I think I'm seconds away from wasting you, every other douche bag in the building, and then finding her for myself."

"Go ahead, you'll never find her," Voltaire shrugged, "she's not here."

"I think your full of shit."

Voltaire shook his head, feigning regret. "The longer you deny me the more I'll make sure she suffers before you give in. There are plenty of men in this room who would love a piece of her -"

Before he could control himself, Kai was lunging across the desk, meaning to shove the pistol down his grandfather's throat, but Voltaire was ready; he had wanted Kai to act. Quicker then it was usually possible for a man his age, Voltaire had both Kai's wrists, banging them hard on the edge of the desk. Something cracked, and Kai's pistols clattered noisily to the ground.

Before Kai could react, or even yell out in pain, Voltaire grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed his face into the solid wood of the desk.

Boris, who had been frozen by the door, quickly ran over, snatched the weapons from the ground, and then Voltaire's hand gun from the unmoving boy's pocket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I open my eyes and see little circles of light scattered across my arm. At first, even this little bit of light reflecting off my arm hurts my eyes and I flinch away, rolling over. I try opening them again. I see an a burnt orange colored wall. In front of my line of vision are a lot of wooden crates, and it's very noisy outside. Where am I? A storage room? Where?

I try to think, but my head hurts and it's hard to concentrate. I feel stiff, and my stomch hurts like I might be sick.

Determined for some answers, I push myself up. My head starts to pound, my stomch takes a heave, and I throw up. I expect to feel it on me, but even after I wait a few minutes for my stomch to settle, I don't. I realize I'm on a bed, or well, a bunch of straw and a blanket piled onto a long crate. I look to my left and sure enough I've puked all over the side of it onto the same orange colored floor.

Wait. Orange? I sit up straighter, feeling better and ready take a look around. I'm in the middle of a long, narrow room made of sheet metal on this crate/bed, surrounded by many others of the same piled on top of each other. The ceiling is high, and all around the room are those same circles of light.

The noise is very loud. It sounds like I'm in the middle of some kind of construction site. I take in a deep breath, slowly swing my legs to one side of the crate, and touch down on the floor. The metal is cold on my bare feet.

Damn it, where did my flats go? I really liked those shoes. I look down and see that I'm in the same black dress I put on before going to see Voltaire.

Oh god, that's right. The last thing I saw was Voltaire and then everything was black. He was saying something about a plan to get Kai back that involved me. Fucking shit. Where the hell did he put me?

I'm more determined then ever to see what's outside. I weave in and out of the many piles of crates. My stomch is churning again, but it's not more bile, it's fear.

I get to the other side and press myself against the wall, my right eye lining up with one of the hundreds of round holes the light is coming in from.

I see the ocean and seagulls. Ships, cranes, huge, long cargo containers, and men who with orange hard hats and rugged clothing walking around.

I'm in a shipyard. A fucking _shipyard_ in a fucking _cargo container_.

Just what does Voltaire think he's going to do? Ship me to China if Kai doesn't cooperate?

No fucking way am I going to China or anywhere else across seas for that matter.

Balling my hands into fists, I start to punch the sheet metal wall.

"HEY!" I scream desperately. A blond haired man walks passed a few feet ahead of my container. "HEY! HELP ME!"

He can't hear me and he keeps walking.

I try again on another worker.

No luck. If only those fucking cranes would stop moving things around, maybe they could hear me.

Some more workers pass and I keep yelling. I desperately kick, punch, and scream with all that I am, hoping, _praying_ someone will hear me.

I punch until my wrists ache.

I kick until my toes bleed.

I scream until my voice grows rough and my throat raw.

And then, defeated, I take a deep breath and slide onto the cold floor of my prison. I'm sweating profusely in this stuffy room and my heart is beating frantically. I take a moment and stare at the wood of the crate in front of me, trying to slow it. Tying not to panic. But I _want_ to so bad…

I want my brother, he'd know what to do, what to say, how to act.

I want to let the panic take me. I want to cry. I need him to tell me I'm going to be alright.

But he's not here. I'm completely and utterly alone. And crying like a baby isn't going to help. So I don't. I keep staring at this dark spot on the wood of the crate I've been looking at for several minutes now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. _

_Until then, everyone you love is a hostage; _

_Sapping your courage, _

_And corrupting your judgment. _

- Orson Scott Card - _'Empire'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	10. Heading for the Bottom

Thank you: **inu-yusukekaiba102**, **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

Lol looks like I need to clear a few things up: first, Ana is in a cargo container because that's what Voltaire owns besides his underground car dealings. He owns _Biovolt_ too, a shipping company. So he owns the dock, the ships, the goods in the crates and all the containers. So it was easier for him to hide her there since there are so many and it would be hard for Kai to find her if he somehow found out her location. It would be stupid to hide her in the office building because he knew Kai would come and it would he easy for him to mess up or stop any of Voltaire's plans. He has more leverage if he keeps Ana somewhere way away from Kai.

Second, I didn't really make it very clear but the meeting with Voltaire wasn't too abnormal. Sometimes he would call Ana in to discuss the boost or pay or something, it just doesn't happen all the time.

Third, Kai was not held hostage too, as you will find out in this chapter. Voltaire just wanted to get a good point across that he can't just do whatever he wants; Voltaire wanted Kai to know that he's not above the rules and he's never going to get Ana back if he doesn't cooperate.

Ummmm, yep! I think that's it. Thanks everyone. Only two more chapters! Ahhh!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 9: Heading for the Bottom**

_You gotta swim.  
Swim in the dark.  
There's no shame in drifting,  
Feel the tide shifting and wait for the spark.  
Yeah you've gotta swim.  
Don't let yourself sink.  
Just find the horizon,  
I promise you it's not as far as you think.  
The currents will drag us away from our love,  
Just keep your head above,  
Just keep your head above,  
Swim._

_Jack's Mannequin - "Swim"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jesus, look at him."

_Where the fuck am I? _

"Boris wasn't lying."

" -help me get him outta this ditch."

_Who the hell - _

"What are we going to do?"

"…back to the house…"

_God, put me down…I just want to sleep…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai woke up with a massive pounding, pulsing through every cell in his body, but there were certain areas the pain was the worst: both wrists, his nose, his head. He could feel he'd been unconscious for a long time by the stiffness in his muscles and joins.

He cracked open his eyes, thankful for the semi darkness of the room he was in. He was lying on his back on something comfortable. The ceiling was concrete. He turned his pounding head to the side and saw a large T.V and a familiar rug on the ground.

He was back at the house.

Despite his headache, he could surprisingly think pretty straight. He knew he screwed-up, but he wasn't sure what it meant for him and Ana.

He did know that there was no negotiations now. He had to go back the same way as before, only this time with reinforcements.

Trying to get up for Kai was like trying to walk the line when he felt dizzy and unfocused like he was drunk. His head felt heavy and a bit fuzzy around the edges and it was pulsing madly when he stood up. He had to use the arm of the couch more than once to keep from toppling over.

On a small table set up next to the couch was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of room temperature water. He fumbled clumsily for the bottle, dumped a handful into his palm, and downed the pills with a large gulp of water.

Jesus. They really needed to make a pill that had instant results.

Getting up the basement stairs was an even bigger challenge that he almost failed twice.

What pissed him off was that his legs were perfectly fine, his arms mostly usable - even though his wrists hurt like hell - but it was his head that was making him unable to walk around normally. Everything seemed to be moving as he walked and the usual natural impulses that took care of themselves when he want to walk or climb stairs weren't functioning right. He had to concentrate just to put one foot in front of the other.

Finally, he made it to the landing of the main floor. He could hear hushed voices coming from the inside of the kitchen, and stumbled his way in.

"Hey Kai! Feeling better?"

Fuck it all. Why did Tyson always have to be so goddamned loud?

He looked around the room, trying to pin point Tyson to glare at him or tell him to put a sock in it, but instead he spotted orange first.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here --?'

"We called -"

"I'm here to help." From his seat at the table between Max and Ray, Tala gave Kai a blank stare back.

"I don't need your help."

"Clearly."

Kai growled at his sarcasm.

"Common Kai, sit down," Ray insisted, "I'm sure your head is pounding."

"It sure as hell is now." Not wanting to sit at the same table as those morons, he lifted himself up and sat on the counter.

Max ignored his jab at Tala, and changed the subject; they needed to get things straightened out now. "We were just going over Plan B."

"Yeah, we're coming this time whether you like it or not," Tyson demanded, "you need our help."

"I know I do."

Conversation stopped in shock. Since when did Kai ever admit he needed help? The situation must be serious.

"Okkaay…so we're thinking about splitting up," Max explained, "half of us go in, and the others cut all power by the time you get to the office. Catch everyone off guard."

"Then we surround them!"

"Tyson, turn it down a notch, I'm sure Kai has a headache."

Hell yeah he did.

"Kai's a big boy, he can handle it.'

"Why don't I come over there and give you a huge knot on that hard head of yours and see how _you_ handle it."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Stop it! Damn, we're never going to get anywhere."

Kai sighed. "What's the damage?"

"Besides us getting a call to come get you in a ditch off of Darr, your almost broken wrists, broken nose we put back into place, and the large lump on your head, I think we're still in pretty good shape. From what I can guess, I'd say Ana's still kicking if they're going out of their way to keep you alive," Kenny shrugged. "The minute they kill Ana though, will most likely be when they kill you."

"Yeah, so don't go back to sleep. You could have a concussion," Ray added.

"How long have I been out?"

"We got the call at like one-thirty this morning, and right now it's about seven in the evening," Tyson answered, "you do the math."

"So are we doing this or not? 'Cuz we gotta get moving if we are. Who knows how much longer Voltaire's gonna wait," Tala said.

"Let's give Kai at least two hours to get something to eat, take some aspirin, and get over his headache," Ray suggested, "we can keep planning, get everything together, and then we'll go."

"I'm not hungry. I already took a handful." He couldn't believe it, but Kai was agreeing with Tala.

Max rolled his eyes at Kai. "But you obviously still have a headache and it'll be awhile before the fuzziness wears off," he said and then looked at Ray. "I agree with Kon."

"Alright fine," Tala sighed, getting up to leave the kitchen. "I'll be watching T.V."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I don't sleep; I can't.

There is a floor to ceiling door on the far left side of this container that I've already tried to get open. I've tried prying the wood off the crates and picking at the nails to use for tools or weapons, but they're snug tight together. I've even opted to stack some crates on top of each other and try to find a weak spot in the ceiling but I can't pick up the heavy boxes, and even if I could how was I suppose to stack them to the ceiling?

So how the hell was I supposed to get outta here?

Someone will have to come for me.

Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny have to be on their way already; it's just a matter of being patient, right?

I bet even Kai is coming. He still probably hates me, but I've been kidnapped for heaven's sake, he can't be that much of an asshole.

That's cool, I can wait. I just hope they get to me before Voltaire's men do for my execution. Ok, not the best attitude to have right now, but I can't deny the truth. Voltaire will kill me if it comes down to that. Nothing personal, but that's just how he is. He gets what he wants no matter what it takes. And Voltaire would rather have Kai than me.

I find that more than anyone, possibly even more than my brother - maybe because I know he's not real anymore - I want Kai. He had always been a kind of anchor that could ground me during my worst moments. I image seeing him through the little holes in the wall, calling out to him, and somehow he hears me. I move from hole to hole, trying to keep up with him and watch his face closely as he inspects the outside of the container, finding a door.

Relief, excitement, but also hurt pull at my heart even though I am well aware that I'm daydreaming.

How is it possible to feel so many things toward one person? Still as shocked as the day I saw him again in the barn after almost two years. Annoyed at him for having the nerve to show his face. Worried that it could all change within a second. Betrayed as I remember watching him leave. Guilt for fooling around with Tala when I was still so in love with Kai.

I hadn't even realized it, but I'd slowly started to forgive him, and had been doing it for a while now. As the process began I was making room for something else: a growing piece for him in my heart.

Ok, screw it. I'm still in love with Kai, and to be honest, I think I've known for a while deep down. After all, love is intensified by absence, and Kai and I had been apart for a _long_ time.

I sit on my straw covered box for a long time, letting it fill me, welcoming this familiar feeling until it feels so natural it's like breathing.

I've heard the saying, _you don't know what you've got till it's gone_, but I never imagined I would witness it, feel it so completely.

I'm so ashamed about what I did that I want to cry. I want to tell him so badly that it physically hurts. But he's not here, and I'm not sure I'll even get to tell him.

It's knowing I'm running out of time that makes this need for him stronger.

But really all I can hope for is that he will listen. I don't expect him to take me back, or even forgive me.

I wouldn't forgive me either.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite Kai's complaining, he took another handful of pain medicine and ate some of the pizza the others warmed up in the oven. It was only an hour later and Kai was demanding that they go.

They only had Tyson and Kai's cars - they found Kai's at BoiVolt after getting Kai - and Tala's motorcycle, so they split up.

Max, Ray, and Kenny piled in with Tyson, so Kai assumed he was all by himself. He loaded up the rest of the guns and ammo from the basement, started up the car and was putting it into reverse when the passenger door opened and Tala dropped himself inside.

Kai almost let out a groan, but instead just gritted his teeth.

"Can't you drive your own car or get a ride with them?" He growled, pulling out.

"That car's full and I drove here on the motorcycle."

So…?

Kai and Tala silently spent the first half hour in an awkward silence as they sped through the winding roads toward the city with Tyson and his car following.

Finally, Tala let out a sigh that sharply cut through the silence.

"You know I'm sorry about everything, right? I don't know what I was thinking -"

Oh god. Here he goes. Kai wasn't sure if he really wanted to here this.

He fixed his gaze on the road, prepared to look like he was totally ignoring Tala.

" - it was a mistake and I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you. I know you'll probably never trust me again, but at least forgive me. Like Ana."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who said she was forgiven?" So much for ignoring him.

Tala rolled his eyes, looking over at Kai.

"Oh common, Kai. You may not have forgiven her totally, but you've accepted it and put most of it behind you," he reasoned. "You wouldn't be doing this right now if you didn't."

"This isn't just about us and her. This is a life we're taking about. And I don't want Voltaire to win again."

"I meant, you wouldn't be trying this _hard_."

"You don't know what the f - "

"Yeah, I do," Tala argued. "And I also know that even from the moment you left she was mad, not just at you but at herself. She loved you even when she was with me. Even after you left. Even when she insisted she was furious at you for leaving. Even now when she denies it."

Kai opened his mouth, a ready response on his tongue, but at the last minute, closed it. Was this true? It never seemed to him that Ana regretted what she did, so how come Tala knew so much?

And how was it that the redhead seemed to know so much about him too? Tala sounded like he knew what Kai was feeling better than Kai himself.

Kai claimed he hadn't forgiven Ana, but like Tala said, would he be risking himself and his other friends like this if he hadn't at least put a little of the past behind him?

Tala didn't look like he expected Kai to answer, so he didn't, but the redhead did look a bit smug, like he knew he'd really given Kai something to think about. Bastard. His head was still hurting a bit and he didn't want to think that much.

He stared ahead and continued toward _BioVolt. _

Kai parked two blocks away from the shipping company building in the same spot as last time. Tyson pulled in behind him and everyone pilled around Kai's trunk for their weapons.

Kenny hung back a bit, looking unsure, as everyone else reached into the black Mustang Cobra's trunk and pulled out guns and walkie talkies.

Kai noticed and grabbed one of the remaining pistols before shoving it into the younger boys hands.

"It reloads automatically," Kai explained, "Just point, shoot, and don't hesitate. "

"Is it really necessary for me to -"

Tyson reached over and put an arm around a nervous looking Kenny after shoving his own gun into his pocket, hidden from sight.

"Don't worry chief. Stick with me and everything's gonna to be cool."

Kai resisted the urge to snort at the confident, but ridiculous way Tyson was standing. If someone told him that who looked like Tyson did now, there was no way in hell Kai would trust a word he was saying.

There was a sharp clicking noise as Ray snapped open his shotgun to make sure it was loaded, before popping it back into place. "So what's the plan?"

"Max and Tyson, take Kenny to the lower maintenance levels and get the power cut off to the whole building," Kai instructed, "Ray, you, Tala, and I are going for Voltaire and anyone else who gets in the way, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Tyson, once the power is cut, you guys need to get you asses upstairs and help us."

"Got it!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai looked firmly at Tala and Ray next.

"We don't waste Voltaire until we get a location on Ana. Ok, let's go."

They followed Kai down the street in the same pedestrian surroundings he'd been in before. In fact, the guy sitting on the curb looking up at the stoplight might have been the same drunk guy from last night.

Inside the marble lobby of _BioVolt_, it was silent and dark as always.

Ray was the first to notice something move behind the security desk. He froze, pointing his gun in the direction of the desk. Everyone stopped, pointing and looking where he was.

Suddenly, a loud, echoing shot rang out. A couple chunks of marble floor flew into the air, just a few paces in front of them. Everyone lunged to their stomachs in different directions out of the line of fire.

Several shots sounded at the same time, and then a thump several seconds after as a body hit the floor.

Tala cautiously stood up, holding his gun threateningly, and approached the desk. Behind it, the body of their attacker laid sprawled out and motionless on the floor. Needless to say, there were plenty of holes in his chest.

Kai got up, dusting himself off, and scanned over the floor. Everyone was accounted for.

"The maintenance room, Max," he instructed the blond who had dived closest to him, "take the elevator and be ready to shoot. There'll be more of the same around."

Seconds later, and their group in the lobby was down to three.

Three to take on an unknown number of Voltaire followers. Three to get information on Ana. Three to climb twenty flights of stairs for Voltaire himself.

Just three until the others cut the power and came to help.

"Looks like Voltaire's ready to play this round," Tala smirked, waiting for Ray and Kai by a heavy metal door to the right of the security desk labeled _Stairs_. "We're taking the stairs, right?"

Without saying a word, Kai walked across the lobby, passed Tala and walked through the door.

The first eighteen flights of stairs were silent and uneventful, but they took every stair cautiously and quickly. Kai took the lead, with Tala behind him, and Ray taking up the rear.

On the nineteenth floor, Kai saw something shift above out of the corner of his right eye. He pivoted, leveled his gun, and shot right through the stair rails without hesitating.

A body dropped to the floor, moaning in pain.

"Move and the next one goes into your head," Kai called out, keeping his eyes and gun trained on the black heap crumpled on the steps above. With a nod of his head, he motioned for Tala and Ray to go ahead. With their guns raised they quickly stepped up the stairs.

Kai waited until he could see their feet mixed in with the moaning black heap before lowering his weapon and joining them.

Ray and Tala had the man trapped in the middle of the stair way, pointing their guns at him while he clutched his tore up leg by the time Kai appeared. Behind them and just a few more steps up was the door to the last floor.

"Is Voltaire still in his office?"

The man on the floor - husky build, strawberry blond, small brown eyes - stared Kai down and pressed his lips tightly together.

Kai calmly walked over, leveled his pistol with the guy's head, and shoved the cold metal against the skin right between his eyes.

"Don't make me ask you again."

The blond nervously licked his lips as his eyes crossed, staring at the barrel of the gun against his head. Beads of sweat accumulated above his lip. His hands were shaking from fear and the pain in his leg. It was easy to see in Kai's eyes the same emotional void one could see in Voltaire's. In it, there was no right, or wrong. It was just what needed to be done. The grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari knew how to turn off his heat too.

Finally, the man nodded.

"Boris too?"

Another nod.

"What about the rest?"

Blondie swallowed. "They're all over."

"How many?"

"Six just outside this door." He glanced up toward the door behind him.

Ray glanced at Tala, and then Kai, nervousness flickering across his hazel eyes. "So what should we do?"

Kai removed his gun from blondie's head, "Get up. Open the door."

The man looked incredulous. "You shot my fucking leg."

"I don't care if I shot a fucking hole in your head. Get up."

The man stared hatefully at Kai for a couple more seconds, before grabbing the railing and pulling himself up. Moaning in pain, he hopped on his good leg up the rest of the stairs and stood in front of the door.

"Be ready to shoot as soon as you see movement," Kai told Ray and Tala. All three of them gathered behind the injured blond. Tala nudged him forward with a sharp jab with the gun in his back.

The blond put his hand around the knob and slowly pulled it open.

For a about a half a second it was quiet, and then the silence exploded with the blasts of multiple guns behind fired.

Many of the shots hit the blond, and some whizzed passed the three men behind him, ricocheting off the metal railings in the stairwell. Marble floor splintered everywhere, and decorative paintings fell from the walls of the twentieth floor lobby.

Dust from destroyed marble floated through the air creating confusion. Kai, Ray and Tala charged though the fog.

Ray headed straight for the desk, where the man behind it was distracted as he shot into the dust at a different angle. Before he could turn and point his weapon at Ray, the dark haired man was on him; Ray moved fast and jabbed him hard in the throat. Hands flew to injured throat and the man started violently coughing, dropping his weapon. Ray picked it up, pocketed it, and then leaped over the desk, taking a good position behind it to shoot at the incoming men from the large wooden doors to Voltaire's office.

It wasn't long before everything was still again.

The dust cleared the lobby. Ray watched as Kai and Tala slowly started to appear again.

And then, the power was cut and all the lights turned black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit. He's here."

Boris glanced nervously from the door to Voltaire who couldn't have looked more calm. He sat silently in his chair, thinking.

They had just sent their last bodyguards out into the lobby to take care of this mess, and now they were alone with only the chaotic bangs, screams and explosions from outside the office as company.

"What are we going to do, sir?"

Suddenly the lights went off and it became dark. The lights of the city outside came in through the long window behind the desk, illuminating the two men and a few pieces of furniture inside.

"Remind Kai that I am a man of my word," Voltaire answered, ignoring the power failure. For the first time since the fight started, he looked Boris in the eyes. "…kill the girl."

Boris nodded. "Understood, sir."

"Take the back stairwell."

Boris quickly escaped to one of the side doors next to the T.V on the left and disappeared inside.

Voltaire wasn't sure, but he thought he saw one side of the double wooden doors in front of him slowly open.

He moved his hand to the left, reaching for the drawer that held his weapon. Silently, he brought it out and stood up, training the gun at the darkness ahead of him.

A clicking sound vibrated through his ear, making him jump. His first instinct was to turn toward it, see what it was, until something cold, round, and hard pressed against his temple. He froze.

"Move and I put this bullet through your skull, _sir_."

From out of the darkness, Ray and Kai appeared, the guns level with Voltaire's head.

"Put the gun down," Kai ordered.

Smiling, Voltaire slowly set his weapon on the desk's surface.

"Tala."

Never taking the point of his gun away from the older man's head, Tala reached across him, swiping the small hand gun.

"Sit."

Voltaire obliged and set himself comfortably in his large leather chair.

Tala remained where he was, while Kai approached the front of the desk, relaxing his aim, and Ray moved to Voltaire's other side.

"Where is she?"

Voltaire sighed, giving his grandson a scolding look almost as if Kai was eight again.

"I believe we've been through this before," he answered simply.

"This time I'll have a hole shot through your head if you don't tell me."

"You won't kill me," Voltaire was shaking his head, "you need me to find her."

This was it for Kai. He'd had enough of this. He cocked his gun, pointing it at his grandfather.

"Your right, but I'm gonna make you wish I would."

Voltaire smirked at the threatening weapon and then at Kai. "You're not playing the game correctly -"

Kai's free hand came down hard on the desk. "Fuck your game!"

" - let me finish…as I was saying, we had a deal. You play the game, and Ana stays alive. If your not playing, than I don't have to keep my end of the bargain."

Kai opened his mouth to yell something fowl at Voltaire but abruptly stopped as something clicked inside his head. There was a reason Voltaire was acting so collected and smug.

Wait, where was Boris?

Kai's eyes widened.

"Where's Boris?" He knew the answer before the words even left his mouth.

Voltaire's smile widened. Bingo.

"Following orders."

"Where. Is. He."

Kai leaned over the desk, his eyes flashing. His hand gripped his gun tighter, itching to pull the trigger. The fingernails of this other hand dug into the desk.

Seconds passed as Voltaire stared back, not seeming the least bit bother by three guns pointed at his head or the seething grandson inches from his face. Finally, he lifted his shoulders into a careless shrug.

Kai suddenly jerked a step back. Boris was going to her. He couldn't have left but maybe three minutes ago. He had to still be in the building. He couldn't have taken the elevator or the main stairs - the fighting blocked them - so he must have taken the back stairway.

Kai snatched the walkie talkie from his left pocket.

"Tyson, where are you?"

He stared down at the black, plastic box in his hand, willing it to answer. The seconds ticked by. Ray and Tala didn't dare say anything to break his obviously concentration but they looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Kai squeezed the device harder as his heart sped up in anticipation.

"_-levator…" _

It was broken with the static, but it would have to do.

"Get off now. Go to the back stairs. Boris is on them. Stall him until I get there."

"_Why - …going on?" _

"Shut up and listen. Send Kenny and Max up here."

" _-right…" _

Kai deposited the walkie back into his pocket, then turned back to his grandfather.

"Your game's over," he hissed through his teeth.

Voltaire shook his head. "Just because you've figured out where Boris is doesn't mean it will save her." His smile was one of confidence; Voltaire knew he was safe as long as he had leverage. "I have other men watching her. You've already fucked up,' he shrugged, "she's as good as dead."

"You're the only one fucked up, Voltaire."

It was quick. All it took was one shot. And then he was heading for the side door closest to the T.V in the corner of the room.

"KAI!"

It was hard to ignore Ray and Tala yelling for him; their voices echoed off the narrow walls of the hallway behind the door, beating against his ears. At the end of the hallway was another door to the back stairs. He opened it, leaving their shouting behind only to have more sharp notices invade his ear drums.

Sounds of bullets being shot from two different guns, and more bullets bouncing off metal and hitting thick brick walls filled the staircase.

Kai looked over the railing of the twentieth floor. Eleven floors below him, he saw flashes of red and black. Tyson was shooting and dodging flying bullets from something a couple floors below him.

Boris. He hadn't made it out yet after all.

Kai didn't hesitate to start flying down the steps.

It was when he hit the ninth floor did it become quiet. He stopped and listened.

Shit.

"Tyson?" he called.

"Kai? Is that you?"

Thank god. "Where's Boris?"

There was a pause. Kai could hear Tyson's footfalls as he ran farther down the steps.

"He just went out the door to the lobby…I'm going after him."

Kai continued down. He was at level five when a door squeaked open and a single shot burst through the silence.

Kai sped up. Did he get him?

"Tyson?"

He made it to the bottom and threw open the door.

Lying on the floor with his back turned, just outside the door, was Tyson.

Fuck. No.

A suddenly movement at the front of the lobby caused Kai to look away from his friend. Boris was high tailing it through the glass doors and into the city streets.

"You better not let him kill Ana."

Kai looked down at Tyson in surprise.

"Shit, your alive," he breathed in a whoosh of relief.

Tyson was struggling to sit up, clutching a large, bleeding wound to his side.

"I'll live, but your letting him get away standing here."

Kai made a motion toward the younger boy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Tyson yelled, angrily, "I can call for help on my own. GO!"

Kai took a last look at Tyson before turning and taking off. He sped through the front doors and then, mimicking Boris steps, took off to the right. Hopefully, if he ran fast enough, he could catch up to him, or at least spot him.

He raced toward the side street next to _BioVolt_, ready to cross it onto the next block; ready to run for however long it would take to find Boris.

Almost at the same time Kai was about to cross, headlights swept over the street, and a Jaguar suddenly came barreling out of the side street, not even pausing to merge onto the busy city road, and almost running over Kai.

For Kai, everything had slowed down. He stopped just in time before the car hit him, and as it passed he caught a glimpse for Boris through the driver's window.

It only took a second before Kai was running full out again. He took note of the Jaguar's license plate and that it made a right.

He was running in the same direction, but not after that car, but for his, which was parked just another block down. Before he even got to his black Mustang, Kai was unlocking it. Once inside, he tossed his gun to the passenger seat, and threw the car into drive, his tires squealing away as he made a sharp U-turn and then merged into traffic.

Kai gracefully maneuvered through traffic, gaining speed as he ran multiple stop signs. He could see the Jaguar ahead. He was almost there.

Boris took a sudden right, heading down the road along the beach front. Kai was right on his tail now.

But just what was he planning on doing? He could wait, follow Boris to Ana and then blow his head into bits. No, Boris knew he was following him, he wouldn't lead Kai right to the spot.

Through the Jaguar's back window, Kai watched as Boris brought a hand to his ear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carl was a simple man. He liked simple things.

Things like money. Like food. Like the meatball sandwich he'd been thinking about all afternoon that he was going to have for dinner.

Watching this dark haired bitch was a waste of time, but orders were orders. He just couldn't wait to finish her off; Carl didn't know how much more pointless T.V he could watch in this stuffy, hot trailer. Or how much more snoring he could take from Ricky.

Pretty much all Ricky did was sleep - not that he was complaining because when Ricky wasn't asleep, he was getting on Carl's nerves.

Their job was also simple. Watch the girl. Make sure she doesn't escape. Easy enough. Carl and Ricky spent the last day sitting in a trailer made for the shipping employees' lunch break. They ate all the food they wanted, Ricky slept, and Carl watched T.V while also keeping an eye on the cargo container the bitch was in through one the the trailer's windows.

Carl turned away from the T.V playing some old black and white movie he had no interest in, to frown at Ricky. The tall, skinning red head was sprawled out over a chair; loud snores gurgled from his open mouth. His tattooed covered arm was resting over his torso, moving up and down as his chest did.

Ugh. That man annoyed him.

Whatever, it was time for his meatball sub. Finally.

He was beginning to unwrap it from it's foil when the cell in his pocket suddenly started going crazy.

He groaned. What now?

"What!"

"_Kill the girl. Boss's orders."_

"Huh? Who is this?"

"_Boris. I have to take care of something, I'll be there when I can, but take care of the girl now."_

"Yeah, alright."

Carl snapped is phone shut and then threw it onto the table next him. No sense in waking Ricky up yet. He was going to finish his damn sandwich. The bitch could wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai didn't even think, he just did.

As soon as Boris's hand left his ear, Kai knew what he'd done. The men watching Ana had been called. They were going to kill her now.

Kai needed directons, and fast.

Before he could think twice, Kai was turning his wheel sharply, ramming the right side of his Mustang into the Jaguar. Boris, surprised, was jerked sharply to the right, his wheels skimming the side of the road. Kai moved over, forcing the older man off the pavement. Boris gripped his steering wheel, pushing the Mustang back.

The metal from the two cars smashed together over and over again, raking against each other, trying to dominate the other as they sped forward.

Kai took one last swerve to the left, gaining ground, and then jerked to the right again against Boris, finally sending him flying off the road, into the sand and hitting a palm tree with a defening crash.

Kai followed, pulling up next to the crashed vehicle and slammed on his breaks. He grabbed his gun from the passagner seat and jumped out of the car, heading for the Jaguar.

He wrenched open the driver's door and pointed his gun.

"Get out."

Boris moaned in pain. He laid limply against the deplored airbag. His head was pretty banged up, blood was flowing freely from a large gash on his head. The front end of the Jagaur was scrutched together from the impact at which it hit the tree, trapping and crushing his legs under the wheel. Shattered glass was glistening against the seats, sprinkled in his hair, littering the sand.

Kai shoved his gun into his pants and grabbed Boris by the arm, yanking him out of the car. The older man cried out in pain as his broken legs were wrenched from under the seat. Kai let go and let him drop with a thud into the sand.

Sweat was running down Boris's face as he moaned and cursed into the ground.

"Where's Ana?"

With desperate, fearful eyes, Boris looked up at Kai. He struggled to sit up only to fall back into the sand, withering in pain.

Kai stepped closer, his cold, empty eyes threatening Boris.

"Don't make me ask again."

Boris flinched away from the treat in his voice. No more pain; he didn't want anymore of this pain.

"_BioVolt_ Shipping Dock."

Kai turned on his heels, walking back to his bent up Mustang, got in, and raced away, leaving Boirs to suffer alone on the dark beach.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am drifting in and out of sleep when the sound comes suddenly. It cuts through the silence like a butcher's knife would cut smoothly and quickly through butter.

From the outside, someone removes heavy chains from the container's door and the metal clangs noisily to the ground. I can hear voices -two of them, male - as the large, heavy door is pulled open.

I'm frozen with fear. This isn't Kai, or Ray, or any of my friends. This is Voltaire's men. They've come to kill me.

I can't move. Even my eyes are frozen open in fear. My brain is screaming at me to move, but nothing happens. Sitting on my straw bed, I watch as the two men appear in the doorway. The taller of the two is pointing a gun at me.

The other man comes from behind him. Casually, he hobbles forward - being a bit rounder than normal - with a rope rolled up in his hands.

I want to run, but honestly there's no where to go, and Tall and Skinny still has his gun leveled at my head.

"Hands behind your back," the round man says, approaching me. "If you listen, he won't shoot you."

I take a deep breath, swallow, and then slowly place my hands behind me. The man with the rope passes me, gathers my wrists together and starts roughly binding them. He has sweaty, light brown hair, and smells like B.O.

The man with the gun finally relaxes, lowering his gun and putting it into the pocket of his jeans. He walks closer, inspecting me, coming into the limited moonlight the holes in the walls provide. Along with his tall figure, he has skinny limps and a narrow face, with dark red hair. I avert my eyes away from his wandering ones. Instead, I fix my gaze on his tattooed covered arm.

The man tying my hands together is still working as the redhead approaches me. I watch as his tattooed arm reaches into his other pocket, pulling out a switch blade.

I'm shaking. Don't look at the knife. Don't look at the knife. I focus on a discolored crate behind him and to the right.

I feel the thin, cold metal of his blade as it lightly touches my cheek.

"What a waste," he breathes, his mouth inches away from my nose. His breath is stale and fowl. I stare at my crate, ignoring him.

The blade trails down my neck, tickling my collar bone, whispering across the skin between my breasts.

"What's the matter with ya?" he demands, put off that I'm not reacting. He steps closer so that his body is pressing against mine. He looks down, towering over me. "Look at me."

I don't move. My eyes stay glued to my crate. There is an interesting little hole carved into one side of it, perhaps a rat gnawed at it long enough to create it, and then gave up.

Suddenly, the redhead grabs a handful of my hair, jerking my head back, forcing me to look up at him. I close my eyes. Imagine my crate, the gnawed hole in it's side.

"Open your eyes."

The blade presses hard against the soft skin under my eyes.

"Do it, or lose 'em."

I take my time channeling all my hatred into them, and then reluctantly, I open them, glaring shamelessly up at the redhead.

"When I tell ya to do something, you'll do it," he says.

Ugh. His breath is disgusting.

"What's that look for, huh?" he asks, giving me a mocking smile now. "You think someone's comin' for ya?"

I stare, not answering.

"No one is," he sneers, "why would anyone care for a worthless bitch like you, huh?"

I'm not really sure where it came from, but mustering all my courage, I gather what little saliva I have in my dry mouth and spit it forcefully into this sneering face.

"Bitch!" he growls. His free hand flies to my neck, squeezing hard. I struggle to suck in air through my closing throat. I cough, wanting to grab at his hand, claw them off me if I have to, but they are tied tightly and won't move.

"Ricky, stop. Let it go."

His hand loosens and then completely lets go. I double over, sucking down air.

"_What?" _

"Common, Boris will be waiting if -"

"Ya think I'm afraid of Boris? Ya think I care if he's upset 'cause he has to _wait_?"

My stinging lungs finally regain the lost oxygen. It's the round man. I think he's just saved my life. Behind me, he lets off out irritated sigh. "I didn't say you were. I'm just trying to make this go as smoothly as possible."

"Yeah, whatever _Carl_," Ricky sniffs. "Let's get the little shit outta here." He turns and walks for the exit. Behind me, the man named Carl gives me a rough push forward and I follow Ricky out.

Outside it's very dark; the moon peeks around what it can in the shipyard while the rest of it remains under a thick coat of black. The cool air feels great on my sticky, sweaty skin. I take a deep, calming breath, inhaling the salty ocean air.

I'm pushed along, following behind Ricky as he walks among the many rows of piled metal shipping containers. I look up and they tower over us like skyscrapers from the city.

We walk in silence. The only sounds are the crunching of the dirt and rock under their shoes and my bare feet. In the distance I can make out the sounds of city life. I long to be there, among other people, not here, not with these men. Not walking to god knows where to do god knows what. I want to float away from this body, away from here. Somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Finally, we break away from the container skyscrapers and into an opening, surrounded by dark yellow cranes. Just passed the machines is the ocean, lapping soothingly under the docks.

Ricky walks ahead and over to one of the still cranes, easily leaning into one of the long wheels.

"How surprising, Boris ain't even here yet," he says distastefully.

"He will be." Carl leads me over to Ricky to lean against the same wheel.

We wait. Ricky pulls his knife back out of his pocket and idly starts snapping it shut and open again. Carl entertains himself by counting the piled containers we'd just come out of; he mutters the numbers softly under his breath.

Something has to happen. I have enough time until Boris gets here. Once he does, it's over. _I'm_ over.

Suddenly I move, lunging for Ricky first. I bring my forehead down fast, hitting him hard in the nose. It cracks and I'm off, running for my life.

Carl is after me in a flash. I keep running, even with my hands behind me, I have to get away. I keep my focus on the field of containers ahead. If I can just get there; hide from them.

And then, suddenly, it's gone; my legs have buckled and I'm sliding uncomfortably across the ground; Carl has caught up with me. I am forced to spit the dirt from my mouth.

He grumbles angrily and loops an arm around my stomach, heaving me off the ground and back on my feet. I squirm against him rebelliously. This is my only chance. I _have_ to get away. After this, once he brings me back over to Ricky, it's over.

In desperation I scream and kick. Please, somebody, hear me. Help me.

"Bring the bitch over here."

I barely hear it over my calls for help.

Without question, Carl starts to drag me over to the crane where Ricky is now bent over, clutching his nose.

Shit. I'm already as good as dead.

Carl can only get me half way; I'm fighting too much. Ricky doesn't hesitate, he walks the rest of the way to us, meeting us in the middle. He steps through one of the shadows the moon has created across a crane, and into the light. A small smirk pulls at my dirt cakes lips when I see his swollen face, his furious eyes. I can't help it - I did a good job destroying his nose which is freely flowing blood over his mouth.

Ricky comes right up to me, spits a wad of blood into my face.

"Hold her."

Carl's hands wrap around my arms behind me, slightly lifting my weight up, making sure I will stay on my feet.

And then Ricky is pounding me in the stomach.

Once.

The pain hits me like a ton of bricks. My organs feel like they might burst. It's a throbbing, gradual, aching pain that starts in the middle of my body and slowly makes it's way to my limbs. I choke violently as the wind is knocked clean out of me.

Twice.

I slump against Carl; his muscles strain and tighten to keep me up.

Ricky reaches into his pocket, pulls out his gun. Uses the butt of it to strike me across the face.

It only hurts the first couple times, and then it calms to a dull pain, until finally I can't feel him hitting me, I can only see it, like I'm not part of my own body anymore; like I'm floating weightless above it.

All around it becomes quiet. All there is, is Ricky's gun whistling through the air, and the thudding as it makes contact against my face. In the background, Carl lets out soft grunts, trying to keep me up when all I want to do is fall into the dirt.

Ricky is killing me.

I try to ignoring the whistling. Try to focus on Carl.

Beyond his grunts, I hear the faint roaring of an engine. Lights, suddenly sweep across my eyes, stopping right on us.

Ricky's blows stop. He turns around, looking slightly nervous. Carl's grip looseness.

The lights remain on and I have to squint my swollen eyes against it. Everything is blurry, but I can make up the silhouette of a man getting out of the car, facing us.

"B-Boss…" Ricky laughs nervously, "we were just getting her bruised up for ya, ya know, getting the fight outta her for ya…"

I give up. Boris will finish what Ricky has started. I lose either way.

Boris walks away from his door, heading straight for Ricky, and then in front of the headlights, lunges for him, tackling him to the ground. He starts slamming his fists into Ricky's head.

No, wait. This can't be Boris.

Oh god. It's Kai.

It's blurry and my head is fuzzy, but I know in my heart it's him.

Ricky's lying flat in the dirt and isn't moving. Kai gets up, looks straight at me. I focus hard, fighting my blurriness, wanting to see his eyes too, know what they're saying. Show him what I'm feeling.

But I can't. His face just remains a blurry outline.

Carl again tightens his hold on me, shielding himself with my body; Kai is coming for him.

I crack one side of my bloody lips up into a smile.

And then fall into the rushing unconsciousness demanding to take me.

I welcome it with a relived sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

---rayluva4


	11. Only One Thing

Everyone should probably know that when I said there were two chapters left, I was counting the last one. Making this the last chapter.

Disclaimer for the characters in this chapter and all the others since I forgot to say it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 10: Only One Thing **

_"Challenges make you discover things about yourself that you never really knew. They're what make the instrument of strength - what make you go beyond the norm."_

- Licely Tyson

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

__

Have no fear for giving in.  
Have no fear for giving over.  
You'd better know that in the end,  
Its better to say too much,  
Then never say what you need to say again.

Even if your hands are shaking,  
And your faith is broken.  
Even as the eyes are closing,  
Do it with a heart wide open.

John Mayer - _"Say"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up suddenly, realizing I must've left my bathroom faucet on. The soft dripping is cutting through the silence. And my damn alarm is going off, rumbling my brain with it's steady beeps. Now why in the world would I set my alarm? I don't think I have anywhere to go this morning.

My eyes flutter open, giving me, at first, brief flashes of something white, until finally the image is solid. White ceiling? My ceiling isn't white, that's boring.

Ok, so I'm not in my room, which means I didn't leave the water on and that's not my alarm clock. So just where the hell am I?

I swivel my head to the right only to have a shearing pain jolt down my neck and spine. Ugh. Shit.

I close my eyes. Take a couple deep breaths, and try to remember what's going on. I see a shipyard. A man with a tattooed arm. The butt of a gun raised in the air, poised to come down onto my face multiple times. Pain, and then nothing.

It was coming back; all that had happened with my meeting with Voltaire, all the way passed my imprisonment, ending when I blanked out. Facts, images, sounds are slowly clustering around in my head.

I'm alive.

After everything, I'm still breathing.

My heart swells with a sense of victory, of pride and triumph.

Take that Voltaire!

Speaking of Voltaire, what happened to him? And Boris? Did they mange to sneak away safe and sound?

I open my eyes again to a large window letting the limited light from a cloudy day seep into the room. There is an old leather chair sitting by itself in a corner.

I chance another look to the left. My head aches badly as does my stiff neck. On this side there is a table, and I realize the beeping is from a monitor and the dripping is from the I.V. embedded into the crook of my elbow.

Great, I'm in hospital. Nice going Ana, you really managed to fuck up this time.

The door to my room suddenly swings open and a cute brunette in pale pink scrubs walks in with a smile and a tray of food in her hands.

"Lunch time," she announces cheerfully.

Honestly, I don't feel hungry, but not taking the tray would seem rude, and this woman is just to sweet looking to be rude too. So I let her press a button on the side of my bed that rolls up my torso into a sitting position. From a closet, the nurse produces a rolling tray, sets the food on it, and rolls it up to my chest.

"How long have a been here?" Answers about a couple details would be nice right about now.

"About three days, Miss Kon," the nurse answers, reaching behind me to adjust a few pillows to make sitting up and eating more comfortable. "You took a nasty fall down your steps. Broke your nose and your jaw, and busted a few gashes in your head."

I feel down the steps, huh? Oh, how original.

I thank her for the comfortable pillows.

"If your ready, I can send your friends in."

My heart lifts. "Really, they're here?"

She looks into my wide, hopefully eyes, smiling.

"Oh yes. Actually they've been staying most of the day for a while now before we have to send them home for the night."

My body is filling up with happiness. I try to smile but it hurts a little too much, so I settle on a twitch of my lips.

They're still here. This isn't like last time. This time I have friends who care enough to stay.

"I'd like that," I choke out, more emotional than I care to admit.

The nurse nods and silently leaves.

I open the lid to my tray of food she's left. Soup. Applesauce. Water.

Wow. Yum.

But I guess it makes sense; my jaw is too sore to even smile. I bet it won't let me chew either.

Only a couple minutes longer and Ray is the one walking through my door.

"Ana," he breaths out in relief. He quickly takes a place at my side, bends down, and takes my hand into his.

"How do you feel?'

I shrug. "Sore. I can't really even smile right now." I want to. I want him to know how happy I am to see him, know that he's still here. But I can't.

"Jesus. You sacred everyone shitless."

"Yeah, well, I like to stir things up every once and a while," I tease. I take the spoon from the tray and try my soup.

Not bad. Some kinda veggie…

"So where is everyone?" I ask.

"Tyson, Max and Kenny were just outside the room, but Tala just got off work and wanted a bite before coming over, and invited them to come along - you know Tyson would never pass up food. Kai's in the cafeteria getting something as well."

Kai. A light bulb comes on in my head.

Kai was the last person I remember seeing before everything turned to nothing. I watched him beat the living hell out of the man who was killing me.

I swallow.

"Why didn't he go with them?"

"Oh you know," Ray starts casually, "Kai didn't feel like putting up with Tyson and Tala at the same time; he's still annoyed with him."

"Who, Tala?"

Ray nods.

Suddenly, it hit me. Ray had said that Tala had taken Tyson and Max to get something to eat…so was everyone on speaking terms now? Just what had happened while I was gone?

I look at Ray, confused. "Annoyed? I thought they hated each other?"

"They've talked it over. Kai's in the process of forgiving him."

My lips twitch. "Tala's a good guy," I say sincerely. Finally, our group was coming back together and my mistakes were being put behind me. "It wasn't his fault what happened."

"I know."

Impolitely and in a very unladylike manner, I begin to wolf down more soup. Ok, so I'm hungrier than I thought. Or maybe my appetite's coming back the more comfortable I become.

It only takes me a couple minutes to finish; Ray looks amused as he watches me.

When I'm completely done, I sit back and look innocently up at him. "Mind taking this away?"

Ray rolls his eyes, but rolls the tray away from me and next to the door anyway.

"So what happened, how did you know where to find me, what about Voltaire?"

Ray walks back over. "Jeez, slow down," he chuckles. He makes himself comfortable on the edge of my bed. "We got a phone call after we got back from the races. It was Boris telling Kai Voltaire wanted to see him and if he didn't cooperate than he was going to kill you."

That wasn't a surprise. I nod, encouraging him to go on.

"Kai went by himself, took a gun, and planned on forcing your locating out of Voltaire, I guess. But it didn't turn out that way because we got another call early in the morning saying that Kai had been dumped off Darr Road," Ray explains, then shakes his head, "he looked awful. Got beat up pretty good."

"He slept must of the day and then was ready for another round. This time we insisted on helping, we even got Tala involved."

"I bet that didn't go over well…"

"At first no," he admits, "but they talked it out on the way there, and something must have happened because Kai told Tala he was coming with me and him to get Voltaire, while Max, Tyson and Kenny went to cut the power."

"Cut the power?" I ask skeptically.

He waves me off the subject. "Yeah just part of the plan…anyway we ended up securing Voltaire, but Kai found out that his grandfather had ordered Boris to take care of you. Kai shot Voltaire and went for Boris."

"He shot Voltaire?" my eyes bug in surprise. I've wanted to do that for a _really _long time, but never had the guts; he creeped me out so much that I always rethought the urge at the last minute.

"Yeah, but we weren't there for the last part. We were too busy trying to get rid of all the bodies," Ray says, "but Kai told us later that he chased Boris down, ran his car off the road and forced answers of him, which is how he found out your location."

He did all that for me? I am aware that my eyebrows are both raised in gratitude and mild surprise. I believed he would help find me, but I never imaged he would go though lengths like that. Because really it didn't make any sense for him to, after what I did. Now among the surprise and gratitude, I also felt a pang of guilt. Because I'm such a pain in the ass, I got myself caught and he had to risk his life to find me, probably because he felt some kind of duty too, being the cousin of his best friend and all.

My shoulders slump sadly.

"Good thing he got there when he did," Ray says gently. I can tell he's confused by my suddenly negative mood. "Didn't sound like you were doing very good."

"No, I wasn't." God, am I so pathetic that I can't even fend for myself? I have to rely on someone else to jump bridges for me now?

Ugh. I disgust myself.

Someone knocks on my door again and the same brunette nurse from before walks in.

"Done already?" she asks in mild surprise, looking over at my empty plate on the rolling tray just inside the door.

I give a tiny nod. I feel drained; I don't even have what little energy it takes to twitch my mouth up in gratitude for her.

Great, now I'm pathetic _and _a bad person.

The nurse doesn't seem to notice my lack of manners or it just doesn't bother her. She walks over to the tray and begins to clean up the mess.

"Oh, by the way," she says, rolling the tray back into the closet after already picking up my plate, "there's another young man outside your room…should I send him in or would you rather keep it at one visitor at a time?"

I stare into her smiling face. I'm at a complete lose for words.

Kai.

What do I say to him?

After wanting him so bad just a couple days ago, now I'm not sure if I can face him.

"No need, I was just getting ready to leave," Ray answers. I turn and stare at him, horrified.

"No -"

"It'll be fine, Ana," Ray smiles encouragingly, getting up. He heads for the door.

"Alright, I'll send him in then," the nurse says, following Ray out.

Oh shit.

I think I might be in full panic mode. My palms are starting to get sweaty and my heart is beating like a hundred times faster then it was a minute ago.

What the hell? Why am I freaking out?

This is what I wanted. To see him again. Have anther chance to tell him, or at least thank him or apologize properly.

So here it is, Ana. Suck it up.

I take a deep breath; slowly let it out. Wait.

Finally, the door opens again, and Kai walks into the room. He doesn't look at me, but calmly heads straight for the window on my right.

My eyes follow him. He goes to the window, stops, half facing me while staring out at the cloudy day outside.

I eye him, my heart hammering loudly against my rib cage. Neither of us say anything. I know he's waiting for me, but I can't seem to form any words. I can't think of anything to say to make everything better. I can't think of a way to explain what I've been dying to tell him.

How do I make him believe me after what I did? After losing someone's trust, how do you get it back?

You earn it.

I haven't earned shit. All I've done is cursed at him, argue, and been a pathetic pain in the ass.

Maybe I'm just freaking myself out over nothing, after all, how do I know all this is even worth it? Maybe we split up for other reasons besides me cheating on him. Maybe Kai and I just weren't meant to be that close.

I close my eyes, taking my time to dig deep within my mind for the memories I'd locked so tightly away.

The reasons why I'd loved him.

The reasons why I'd wanted to be with him.

The things that drew me to him.

The first time I officially met him.

I was just getting used to living in the farm house with Gabe. It was late and I was trying to sleep, but Gabe and his friends were working loudly in the barn. I was tired, angry, and still had a huge piece of my heart missing from when my mother had taken with her to the after life.

I stomped over to the barn in my famous fuzzy socks, loose t-shirt, and short tie-dye sleeping boxers.

They were inside the workshop carelessly banging away with beers in their hands while the speakers from the stereo shook from the loud pulses of music.

I remembered being on the verge of a total tantrum before stopping myself as I looked around at them in awe. Something struck me deep. This place was like their refuge from the real world. It was secure. Hidden. Dangerous. Illegal. A force to distract me.

I suddenly wanted it. Badly.

I searched over the somewhat familiar faces of my brother's friends - faces I remembered only vaguely meeting before. I found Gabe against a red Volvo C70. His arms were crossed, his mouth moving, talking to the person bent over the open hood of the car away from view.

No one seemed to notice that I was even in the room. I easily walked right up to Gabe and firmly ordered; "I want in."

Gabe, startled by my appearance and my demand, just stared at me, speechless. The guy inside the hood straightened up and turned to look at me, already looking annoyed.

He was extremely attractive, I found myself admitting only within the first couple seconds of meeting him. He had dark, messy hair, and two beautiful and complicated blue/gray eyes. Over his slim, firm frame, he was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and jeans that slung low on his hips, giving me the perfect view of the sliver of navy blue boxer briefs that peeked just over the waistband.

My firm resolve fell instantly, and my heart lumped nervously in my throat, making it hard to form any more words, or even remember why I was there. Interest along with a good amount of lust bubbled around in my stomach. He was easily one of the hottest guys I'd seen in a while.

And then he opened his mouth, and yeah, ok he was hot, but I hated his guts. "We don't need you," he told me roughly, taking a rag from his pocket to wipe his hands, "go back to bed."

I wasn't sure who the hell he thought he was, but I wasn't about to let him treat me like some five year old nuisance who had a bedtime. I forced down the lump in my throat and openly glared defiantly.

"I wasn't asking your permission."

"This isn't a place for little girls," he sneered, irritated.

I blanched. Asshole!

"I'm not a little girl, and your like, what? A year _maybe_ two older then me?"

He rolled his eyes.

I seethed quietly, my eyes darting down to the rag he was still using. Somehow it irritated me too, like what I had to say was absolutely irrelevant to him. Not really thinking about it, I snatched the rag from his hands and chucked it across the room.

Only after the room had gone quiet from the chatting and banging - everyone else finally realizing I was there and totally staring at me- and I looked up into the jerk's surprised face, did I realize that I'd just kinda proven him right: throwing his rag was just a little childish.

His face twisted into irritated amusement and I flushed, embarrassed, as the music continued to blare in the background.

Smiling, I open my eyes again to the sterile white room of the hospital.

Even from the very start we were fighting.

That's what we do, and it makes us stronger.

I knew all along deep down he would come for me, because Kai's a good person; that I'm sure of.

So maybe he only has to know that. Hopefully the rest will come later, and eventually I'll earn his trust back, but for now he just needs to know that I trust _him_.

"I knew you'd come."

Kai's eyes didn't move from the window, but an eyebrow did raise slightly.

"How?"

I shrug. "I didn't _know_, but I believed you would, and I figured if I was ever going to have you trust me again, then I would have to trust you first." I say, "And I know I'm a pain in the ass, so thanks."

For a moment, Kai turns his head toward me in surprise; I stare back, giving another twitch of my lips, trying to show him my sincerity.

It only lasts for a couple seconds; Kai's eyes are back to the window.

I awkwardly clear my throat. I knew he'd act like this. Fortunately, it was really only a thanks I was expressing, so his indifference only stung a little. I'd been right to hold back my confessions of feelings towards him. If he couldn't even give me a reaction to this, then telling him I still loved him would have put a whole lot of hurt on my heart.

"So…" I venture, "…what happens now?" I'm looking down at my soup. Disappointed. Hopeless.

Kai shrugs. "Tyson will stay in the city to visit family for a while; Max and Kenny will ride back with him. Ray and I are going back tomorrow. Exams are in a week and we're already behind as it is."

I sigh. So what did that mean for me? I'll live alone now that Gabe's gone, and when they finally leave, I'll be completely alone, especially since Voltaire won't be around anymore with boosts to keep me occupied. I guess I could get a job with Tala. But still, that empty house doesn't sound so appealing.

"Yeah, your right," I sigh again, "now that Voltaire's gone I guess I could get a job with Tala…don't know what else I'm gonna do with myself -"

"Come with us."

" -although I could - _what_?" Did I hear right? Did Kai just ask me to come with _them_?

I stare, dumbfounded. I hadn't expected him to comment; I was really just thinking aloud.

He's still not looking at me; hell, maybe those hits to the head are giving me hallucinations. _Fan-fucking-tastic. _

"Come with us," he repeats. There it is: his lips moving slightly, forming the words.

My lips pull down. Surprise creases the skin above my eyes. Come with them? I realize that I'm shaking my head gently.

"I c-can't…" I choke out. My eyes are wide and large, and panic is starting to seep into them. "…this is my home…and the house -"

Kai cuts my rambling off with an irritated exhale. Looking pissed, he turns to fully face me.

"So we're back to the same place, is that it?" he hisses through his teeth. "I don't know what this sense of loyalty to this place is but it's total bullshit."

My eyebrows crease. "It is not," I defend angrily.

"I had a family here too, Ana, but I can still move on. It's all in your head."

"Los Angeles has nothing to offer me."

"More then this shit hole does; your letting it suffocate you," he argues, "You can stay with Ray and I. Get out of that empty, run down farm house of yours."

Wow. Didn't see that coming, considering we're not on the best terms.

"Ray told me your living at an all guys school."

"We'll get an apartment." He gives me a look that warns me I'm running his patience thin. "You can't seriously want to stay alone in that house, can you?"

I open my mouth, hesitate. I don't, but I don't want to just leave either. San Francisco is my home. I grew up here with a family and when they died, it was just Gabe and me. My farmhouse was the only thing that seemed to take us in, shelter us with open arms. It was were I met all my brother's friends and we grew closer until we had a bond many people couldn't even dream of having with anyone. It held some of the best memories of my life, and helped imprint them into my mind. It was were Kai and I met, loved, flourished, fought.

I can't just leave it.

Besides, Kai doesn't really want me. Obviously, he just feels responsible for my well being, since I'm the cousin of one of his best friends and all. Or maybe Ray put him up to it?

Whatever. He doesn't want me around him. At least at my farm house I can swim in the memories of the days when he did.

Slowly, I let my eyes wander to Kai's, pain obviously across them.

Silently, we stare at each other.

There's something familiar in Kai's eyes that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Come with us," he repeats a third time, breaking the silence. "…come with _me_."

My forehead creases in confusion.

"Stop being so afraid of a little change," he says.

"B-but you and me…Tala?" I sputter out. God, I'm so confused. Just what is he getting at?

Somewhere, deep inside my stomach, there's a small twinge of something that feels like hope forming. Is this his way of saying he forgives me? This is what I've wanted all along, but now that I almost have it, I'm wondering why he suddenly has this change of heart to forgive me.

"I would hate me if I were you," I say honestly.

Kai leaves his window, steps closer. I can't meet his eyes anymore so I settle for the small drip of soup on my crisp, white hospital gown in my lap I spilt earlier.

"I did."

"So why? I hurt you - I didn't mean to - but I did."

Out of the corner of my eye I see his shoulders shrug.

"I forgive you."

_Finally. _

I look up at him to meet his eyes. He's grinning, slightly. My heart swells. A burden is lifted; guilt is no longer weighing half my heart down. I feel light now, like I might lift off the bed and start to float at any minute.

I'm not sure what this means now exactly or where it will take us, but I know it'll turn out ok.

I reach out, take his hand in my quivering one, and press it lightly, gently to my lips. My cheeks are wet with tears of happiness.

It will take time, trust, and many negotiations, but I truly believe Kai and I can work this out again.

I believe I can leave this place, but only if he's willing to take me.

I believe I am ready to leave my home behind, the jobs, and the only reality and way of life I've ever known, but only if he's on the other side, waiting for me.

I usually feel ashamed to be crying when someone is watching, and probably be more willing to die before I let it happen. But with Kai, all bets are off. With him I let go of things about myself I never let anyone else see.

And I'm happy with that.

I love Kai.

Always have. Even when I was convinced I hated him.

I will tell him again when I think the time is right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you so much for the dedication and awesome reviews: **inu-yusukekaiba102**, **rebelmewpheonix, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and marishka91. **

Honestly, you guys made my days when I read your fantastic reviews. Everyone was detailed and touched on many things. You gave me **great** feed back to let me know how the story effected you and how my writing was, which also helped me to reflect on my chapters. So thank you again!

I'd have to say this story was one of my more favorite to write out of all of my stories so far.

Unfortunately, this was my last beyblade fic for a while, and there will not be a sequel; I did all that I wanted to do with this one, and ended how I thought it should end.

I'm going to be working on an Inuyasha story next called Invisible if your interested. Here's the summary:

"I know it's not lust…I've lusted after men before and this isn't it - even if he is like a god - and it's not love; how can I love him if I barely even know him? ...So how can I describe what I feel for Inuyasha? It's complicated to explain, and I feel like a complete idiot when I try to talk to my friends about it, but the worst part is he doesn't even know I exist, and no it's not like that thing in the movies where the guy really does see the girl but she doesn't realize it...no. I know he doesn't. He doesn't even look my way when I'm practically standing right in front of him..."

Kegome struggles with her feelings for the handsome and popular Inuyasha and the obvious fact that she doesn't exist to him. Little does she know, it's not her fault. Hundreds of years ago, a curse had been placed on Inuyasha and Kegome's ancestors by a jealous ex-girl friend dead set on keeping the two apart forever - even if it wasn't for her- just so as long as the two destined for each other where never together. Even in present time, the curse is still there, making Kegome literally invisible to Inuyasha. She struggles to understand this weird pull she has for the man she's never even talked to. Little does she know it's her and all her ancestors before her's spirit, unsatisfied and longing for the man they were suppose to be with but never did. Parings: Inuyasha/Kegome, Miroku/Sango, OC/OC

If you would like me to contact you when the first chapter is posted, let me know, I would be happy too.

Thanks again everyone!

Until we meet again!

---rayluva4

P.S. - there are more pictures of cars on my profile for the remaining chapters.


End file.
